My Ways to Get Them Together
by ElleFreak
Summary: Exactly what the title says - this story is a collection of not related, generally fluffy one-shots (there are some more serious ones too, though). Who do I mean by "them"? Well... Isn't that obvious? Beta reader - Sabrina06.
1. Absent-minded

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so please read and review!  
The main characters are in their later teen years. And that's how it's gonna be in the majority of my stories.  
I honestly hope you'll enjoy it.** **  
I don't own _Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb_** **belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney. That applies to every chapter.  
Now, I have finally said everything - TA-DAA! My first story! :)**

Phineas and Ferb, along with their friends Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, were working on their science project at the Flynn-Fletchers' house. Finally, Buford said his brain was about to explode from all the science and left. After another half hour, Baljeet told those remaining that if he doesn't get enough sleep, he'll oversleep and will be late for school.

"Oh, no, Baljeet. That would be terrible," they all remarked.

There were only the three of them left.

"Listen, guys, I'm going downstairs for a while, but I'll be back in 15 minutes," Ferb said with a strange smirk.

"Yeah..." replied Phineas and Isabella, busy with the project.

Ferb left the room. Phineas and Isabella were alone. As soon as she realised it, she was delighted, but also terrified. She was doing her best not to drift to Phineasland, because if this happened, she might have started saying some weird things ("Yes, Phineas, I do!") or even... DOING weird things...

But the more she tried to focus on the project, the more she actually focused on this charming, handsome, optimistic, sweet... _Isabella, stop,_ she thought to herself.

She sat behind the desk and started writing, focusing on the project so much that she didn't even hear what Phineas was saying.

"Did you see that smirk on Ferb's face?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah..." Isabella said absentmindedly.

"What do you think he had in mind?"

"Yeah..."

"What?" asked Phineas a bit surprised. "I asked what do you suppose Ferb had in mind."

"Yeah..."

"You're totally not listening to me, are you?"

"Yeah..." replied Isabella for the fourth time.

"So..." Phineas continued. "The first thing that occurs to me now is that... I can tell you everything that I would never say if you were listening!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah..."

"Now, where do I begin? You are, you have been and you will always be my best friend. But lately, I've felt something new, something more. I've always loved you, but it was a kind of love that you feel towards your sister. Recently, it's grown stronger. I look at you and I see the most beautiful and sweetest girl I've ever seen. Actually, I have an irresistible urge to kiss you right now. Would you allow me to do it?" Phineas finished his speech, waiting.

"Yeah..." said Isabella, not aware of what was going to happen.

That was all that he needed. Quickly, he kissed her directly on the lips.

"PHINEAS?" she exclaimed. "Oh, wait, I get it. I'm just in Phineasland!" she said with a sweet smile. "So... you can go on now..."

Phineas was highly confused.

"I-Isabella? This is not... Phineasland... as you called it."

"Wait, what?!" her eyes went wide. "But, but..." she stuttered in shock.

"Let me explain. I REALLY kissed you... BUT, before you kill me," he said, putting his arms up in defence, "you should know that you gave me permission to do it," he smiled innocently.

"Why would I ever want to kill you after you kissed me?" said Isabella, embracing his neck.

"You... liked it?" said Phineas, subconsciously putting his hands around her waist.

"Of course, my silly, oblivious-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Phineas kissed her once again, but this time it was a real, passionate kiss. Isabella melted into his arms, not able to believe what was happening. After some time, they let go and gazed into each other's eyes, smiling broadly.

Ferb entered the room.

"So, did I miss anything?"

 **Hope you liked it. :) And review to get more!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	2. Double-crosser

**A/N: Just one thing - this is not the original second chapter.  
Beta read by rhoamso.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella was holding her paddle steadily, staring at the other side of the table, at Ferb, who was about to serve.

The idea of making a huge table tennis backyard tournament between the friends came obviously from Phineas. As soon as he heard that after their first year in college, Ferb was going to come from England to visit his family, he called all their friends and decided to organise some time to spend together.

Currently, Isabella was playing a semi-final match with Ferb. The winner was going to compete in the final with Phineas, who had earlier defeated Ginger in a beautiful style.

Isabella stayed incredibly focused throughout the match, but Ferb was an excellent player. Those were the last moments, but it was still anyone's game.

Finally, Ferb served, and they were struggling for a while in perfect silence. At least, until Isabella felt someone's arms wrapping around her from behind. Still desperately trying to score the point, she uttered, "Phineas? Not that I'm complaining, but, uh... This is not the best moment." She chuckled and almost missed the ball.

"Why, I am pretty sure," he said and kissed her ear, "it is really good." He planted a peck on her cheek.

"Phineas!" She exclaimed and giggled adorably, then snapped out of it. "Phineas. I am trying to defeat your brother. You are distracting me," she said playfully. Somehow, she was still able to talk and defend from Ferb's attacks at once.

"Almost like I had a secret purpose in it," he said. The he suddenly turned her around and started planting quick pecks on her lips, causing her to squeal, laugh and playfully punch him in the arm in protest.

"Ferb, now!" he kissed her again. "I got her!"

"Phineas! Wha... the heck... mpfh... are y... doing?" she was exclaiming, being consistently interrupted by his pecks.

She just managed to hear the ball hitting the table and falling on the grass. That's when her boyfriend let her go, and bumped fists with Ferb, grinning innocently.

"Shoot. Ferb, stop grinning at me like this..." Isabella said to Ferb, who was barely smirking. She then faced Phineas. "And as for you... PHINEAS! You dirty double-crosser!" she exclaimed, pretending to be telling him off.

"First off, I am not a DIRTY double-crosser. That was harsh. So ouch. Second off, how could you tell me off by quoting my own line?" He chuckled.

"For your information, I wasn't quoting you, it was Ohio Flynn's line, so don't flatter yourself." After a second, she added, "And didn't we just break the fourth wall or something?"

"Yes, yes we did. Twice," he said and grinned.

"Oh, and by the way, Ferb, congratulations. You won. Because of his disgusting, unfair cheating..." she joked and they all chuckled. "But you won."

Ferb gave her his classic thumb up.

"Seriously though, Phin... It was sweet and funny, and all, but... WHY?"

"I'll tell you... But just to be safe..." He took two big steps back. "And when I do, don't use Candace's lines, okay? You're really freaking me out when you do."

"I'm not making any promises!"

"All right... I knew I wouldn't be able to beat you in the final," he announced with a grin.

"Phineas, you are going down! Down, down, down! DOWN!"

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	3. Letters

**A/N: Again, at first, thank you, Dreadwing216 and Phineas A for the reviews. I love you, guys! :)  
And the answer for Dreadwing216's question: I'd love to get some ideas from my readers! :) But I also know exactly what kind of stories I will write and what kind I won't. So if I get an idea, I just won't feel obliged to use it. But still, I'd be very happy to know what you have in mind. :) I don't have an endless amount of ideas! :)  
OK, this one is pretty short, but it came up to my mind and I thought it was nice. The characters are teens. This time Isabella is oblivious. :)  
Of course I don't own** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella thought she was going to die of boredom on that lesson. She wrote a couple of words on a piece of paper and passed it to Phineas, who was sitting behind her.

 _Gosh, I'm sooo bored!_

She got a quick reply:

 _Me too..._

 _Wow, chatty! (And yes, it was sarcastic!) Come on, I'm dying here, write more!_

 _What am I supposed to write? Wait, I know. You look very pretty in this dress. :)_

He saw Isabella facepalm. She didn't reply, and so the lesson passed. Isabella ran out of the classroom, finally free, when someone pulled at her sleeve. She turned around and saw Phineas.

He said, "All right, I suppose that you don't get LITTLE hints," then he cupped her face and quickly, but very softly kissed her lips. "Isabella, yes or no?" he asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" she replied, startled.

"Oh, please, you're an intelligent person, you know exactly what I mean... And I can no longer stand the waiting. Yes or no?" he said impatiently.

"If I get it... I mean, if you mean... then... yes?" she said uncertainly.

"Finally!" he exclaimed and then kissed her forehead. "See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" he laughed and hugged her tight.

 **Yep, that's it. I know it's short... But, as usual, I hope you liked it. Please review!  
And, just one thing to my younger readers (if there are any): please don't follow this example and don't write letters to others during the lesson, OK? xD  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	4. Advice

**A/N: Thank you, my all fantastic reviewers! You motivate me so much to write more! :)  
Now, about this story: Sabrina06 was the first person to come up with the idea for the story (BTW, big thanks) - Phineas and/or Isabella seek advice from Ferb/Gretchen. And, dear Dreadwing216, thank you for your idea, too. I'm gonna use it, but I need your help first. I have no idea how to translate that game you wrote me about into my language. Could you tell me something more about it, what is this game? Yeah, I know, it sounds ridiculous. xD  
Anyway, here's my solution for Sabrina06's topic! Characters' age - approximately 17.  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella and Ferb were going home after school, just the two of them. Phineas needed to stay after lessons for some reason (Isabella didn't catch it, because she was distracted by his smile as he was talking).

As they arrived, Ferb said, "You've been silent. What happened?"

Isabella sighed. "I don't know, Ferb. I think I'm having a kind of emotional crisis."

"Emotional crisis? Say no more." Ferb knew exactly what "emotional crisis" meant. "I suppose you wanna talk about it?"

"Thanks," said Isabella with a weak smile.

They entered the Flynn-Fletchers' house. Isabella sat at the kitchen table while Ferb started (surprise, surprise) making tea.

"It's just," started Isabella, "if only there was something certain about his behaviour. But no, one day he acts like... you know, some main character from a romantic comedy, and the next... NOTHING. A big nothing! Every time I think he may have some feelings for me, something happens that makes me uncertain again! It's really hard to bear. Oh, thanks," she said as Ferb handed her a cup of tea.

"Go on," he said. He knew that some people just needed to talk when they were having problems. He had never actually experienced it, though.

"Sometimes it really drives me crazy! I've wondered if he likes me as more than a friend for years! Perfect tea, by the way. For YEARS!" she raised her voice.

Ferb just raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Of course I was wondering... How was I supposed to be sure of anything?" asked Isabella.

Ferb smirked.

"Really? No, it's not me who is oblivious, that's always been him!" she exclaimed.

"Isabella, now when you're done, let me tell you something. But you have to trust me," said Ferb.

"OK, shoot."

"I think you should kiss him," said Ferb, then waited for her reaction.

"Ferb, you always know what to... Wait, what?! Kiss him? But... that's totally crazy!" her eyes widened.

"Isabella, trust me," he said the last two words with such power, that she gave up.

"I guess I've always liked doing weird things," she heard Phineas entering the house. "But you're one hundred percent sure I should do it?"

"One thousand percent sure," said Ferb and smiled.

"All right, let's do it, Isabella," she said as she stood up from the table and left the room. "Hey, you!"

Phineas turned around.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, redhead! I have something important for you!" she walked up to him, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him. She planned it to be a short kiss, so she began to let go when she felt Phineas' arms around her and he started kissing her back. She let his shirt go and embraced his neck. When they finally started losing their breaths, they slowly broke the kiss.

Isabella gasped. "You were always right. It's not what he doesn't say, it's how he doesn't say it."

"Wait, why is the first person you're talking about after our first kiss Ferb?" Phineas was confused.

In the next room, Ferb was holding a pillow to his face and doing his best not to burst out with laughter.

 **I'm sooo interested in your opinions, because it's my first fanfiction written on a given topic! Please, if you have time, write me some short review and let me know what you think.  
BTW, I managed to write four chapters in four days! I'm so proud of myself! :)  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	5. Bushes

**A/N: Thank you for keeping reviewing! Every time I read a review I'm like "Yayy! They like my story!"  
This one is based on Dreadwing216's idea. I just added something from myself... mwhaha ;) And one word for Dreadwing216: of course I didn't want you to explain it in another language! ;) I just wanted you to tell me something more... ;D  
Aaand here's the disclaimer: I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **... unfortunately.**

Isabella was waiting in the bushes. She had been playing chase with Phineas when some crazy plan had come to mind. "Crazy plan" involved hiding somewhere, waiting for him to show up, then a bit of improvisation and finally, of course, a kiss (she didn't know how, but still she was sure it was going to happen). When she first thought about it, she told herself she was not normal and way too desperate. But eventually she somehow convinced herself. It was the perfect opportunity! So she hid there and observed. Finally, she saw him coming. He was walking next to her hiding place...

"Haha! Got'cha!" she shouted and grabbed his leg. Phineas lost his balance and fell into the bushes, which Isabella didn't expect. He landed directly beside her.

"Hi, Phineas. What'cha doooin'?" she asked sweetly.

"What does it look like?" he laughed. "Just lying... in the bushes... is there anything weird about it?"

She smiled. She just couldn't resist it. Every single word from the smartest, the cutest, the most helpful, outgoing and optimistic boy she's ever met made her so happy.

"Actually, it seems like a perfect chance to..." he didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he pressed his lips to hers. She felt like thousands of fireworks went off inside her, all at once.

"Isabella, I love you so much!" he said passionately after breaking the kiss.

"Oh, Phineas, I love you too..." she said delighted and leaned forward to...

Isabella snapped out of her thoughts.

"Earth to Isabella! Are you still there?" asked Phineas, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, just a short visit to Phineasland," she said before she realised what she was saying. She covered her mouth with her hand and blushed deeply.

"What?" Phineas' eyes widened.

"NOTHING!" she replied immediately.

"Phineasland? Did I hear correctly?" Phineas was confused.

 _Well, I've got nothing to lose!_ she thought to herself. And, out loud, she said incredibly fast, "See, Phineas, sometimes I just get distracted and start daydreaming about you. That's why it's called Phineasland. It happens really frequently, you would be surprised. And it happens because I'm in love with you... Now it has occured to me that maybe I could get rid of this, if something from my dreams really happened, so..." she took deep breath and kissed him. She quickly let go and looked at him, waiting.

Phineas gasped. "Isabella? You... do you really mean it? Because I... I'm in love with you, too," he smiled endearingly and caressed her cheek.

"I've never been happier in my entire life," whispered Isabella.

Phineas stood up and offered her a hand. "Come on, let me hug you!"

Isabella laughed sweetly, then took the offered hand and embraced him tightly. They stood like this for a while.

After a minute of silence Phineas, still hugging her, said, "May I ask you something?"

She smiled broadly and whispered, "Of course."

He grinned. "You REALLY called it Phineasland?"

He laughed as Isabella punched his arm.

 **Thank you for reading and remember about leaving a review! :)  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	6. Notes

**A/N: Welcome again! At first, thank you, Dreadwing216 for the review. I was especially glad that you liked that chapter! :)  
Next, big thanks for my new reviewer, TonytheBalony, for a sweet review and a brilliant idea. :) I'll use it, but first, I still have one of my own ideas waiting. But I think you'll be able to read your story in the next couple of days. :)  
This story is my own idea which came up to me on Friday while cooking dinner with my sister and grandma. Such situations can be inspirational, too! ;)  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **. It's gonna become my catchphrase, soon.**

Isabella picked up her phone. "Hi Phineas, why are you calling?" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Isabella! Remember tomorrow's math test? May I come over and compare my notes with yours?" asked Phineas.

"Sure! But I'm in the kitchen, so I may not hear the doorbell. Just come in when you arrive," she told him.

"Thanks! I'll be there in a minute!" he said and finished the call.

He put his jacket on and left his house. While crossing the street he began to wonder. Much to his surprise, he realised that he completely didn't need Isabella's notes. He would be able to easily pass that test without even his own.

 _Why am I doing this, then?_ he thought to himself as he stood in front of Isabella's door. He walked in as she told him.

He thought Isabella must had been alone, because the lights were only on in the kitchen. He headed there to tell her he'd arrived. He entered the room and stood still, speechless. Isabella was standing next to the kitchen worktop, crying. She was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Isabella, what happened?" he said, walking up to her.

"Phineas, I..." she began to say, still sobbing.

"No, no, you'll tell me later. Don't think about it now. Everything will be all right..." he started reassuring her. Then he decided to give her a comforting hug. She immediately buried her head in his arm. He caressed her back, noticing that she was still trembling.

After some time, he began to worry. Isabella still hadn't stopped sobbing. He grabbed her arms gently and pushed her a bit further from him... just to notice that what he thought was sobbing, was nothing else, but an uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... but I just couldn't resist!" she was still catching her breath. "You were doing such cute things!" she finally calmed down.

"But, but... why were you crying?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You'll be angry when I tell you... because nothing terrible happened," she sighed. "I was cutting onions," she said and burst out with laughter again but quickly stopped. "I'm really sorry, Phineas. You were so caring... it was sweet of you. You could do this more often," she smiled.

"You don't have to apologise. Thanks to this situation I finally realised something," he replied. Then he kissed her forehead. Then he kissed her cheek. Then he gazed at her and saw SOMETHING in her eyes that convinced him that he could do something more. So he slowly leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. They were both standing there, enjoying this, yet still not believing, when they heard Vivian walking into the house. They quickly jumped away from each other.

"So... where did you say I can find those notes?" said Phineas inordinately loud.

"What? Oh, yeah, they're on my desk," she replied inordinately fast.

"Great, thank you, hon... Isabella," he said as he noticed Vivian walking into the kitchen. As he was going upstairs, he could still hear Isabella's mother saying to her daughter, "You have only cut the onions? What were you doing all this time?"

He could have sworn there was a trace of laughter in her voice...

 **I had pretty much fun writing this! :) Hope that as much as you had while reading...  
Anyway, as usual, please find 30 seconds to tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews so pleeeaaase... write me something! :D  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	7. Future

**A/N: With this story, I am completing a whole week of publishing - seven chapters within seven days! :D But this week I'm having less free time so I'll be doing this less often... not to mention that I have to work on some new ideas! ;) I also want to give myself a short break, because this fast pace of writing is really extreme! ;) But, all in all, I'll just be publishing a bit slower.  
I would like to thank TonytheBalony and Dreadwing216 for their reviews... and a new idea. :)  
This story is different. These are short fragments of Phineas and Isabella's future life. Just a couple of my ideas. Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

 _(One year after the first kiss)_

They were standing in front of Isabella's front door, after returning from their date.

"It was a perfect anniversary, Phineas," Isabella said delighted.

"For me too, honey," he smiled. "But there's still one thing I'd like to do. I've just... never had enough courage. Well, until now," he gazed deeply into her eyes. "I love you, and I always will. More than I can express. And whatever happens, I want you to remember that."

"You can't even imagine how long I've wanted to hear this..." she said dreamily. "I love you too. I love you as much as a woman can love a man. Nobody has ever made me so happy..." she laughed with love. "Wait a second! I wanna do something crazy!"

Phineas laughed as his beloved girlfriend stood on the sidewalk and started squealing and screaming. "Hey! Can everybody hear me? Phineas Flynn loves me and I love him, too!"

 _(Four years later)_

"You did this all for me?" said Isabella, stunned, seeing the romantic candle-lit dinner.

"Yes. And I did this all myself!" he said proudly.

"But, what's the occasion?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we've been a couple for over five years. It's been the most wonderful time of my life, Isabella. But I thought that... maybe now we could become... husband and wife. I just need your answer," he knelt down on one knee. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me?"

 _(One and a half years later)_

Linda, Vivian and even Candace were sobbing loud, moved, seeing Phineas and Isabella kissing passionately in front of the altar.

 _(Two years later)_

Isabella had stayed home for the day because she felt pretty rough that morning. Now she was lying on the couch and waiting for Phineas to come home from work. Then, she finally heard the door opening.

"Hello, darling," he gave her a warm smile and a kiss. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, fortunately. Now I'm just a bit... panicked," she said weakly.

"Why? What happened?" he asked, worried, and sat on the couch next to her.

"Phineas, I am... no, wait, _you_ are going to... no," she wasn't able to finish a single sentence. "Listen. It's very important," she grabbed his hands. "Phineas, we're going to become parents."

He kissed her as lovingly as never before.

 _(One year later)_

It was late afternoon. Phineas was lying on the couch. He had his left arm wrapped around his wife, Isabella. She was lying next to him, resting her head on his chest. They were both breathing calmly, simply enjoying being together. In his other arm, he was holding their little baby, who had fallen asleep. He looked at Isabella, then at the baby and smiled warmly. It occurred to him that his life just couldn't have been more beautiful. He kissed Isabella's forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," she whispered back and smiled.

"No, I love _you_ more," he laughed quietly and embraced her even tighter.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing :)  
Please sacrifice 30 seconds and write me a review. I really love reading them! Pretty please...? ;)  
As I was saying, I'll probably write something new in the next few days, so... see ya!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	8. Hypnosis

**A/N: Hi there! Welcome again! :)  
I would like to thank Dreadwing216, Sabrina06, TonytheBalony, catfishdog, dbzgtfan2004 and my friend for the reviews! :D  
This story is written on the TonytheBalony's topic from a few days ago.  
I hope you'll enjoy!  
Aaand the disclaimer: nothing's changed, I don't own** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **. ;)  
And one more thing: I wrote to you that the characters are teens in the majority of my stories. Let's say that they are teens in my EVERY story, and I'll just tell you if it's different. ;)**

The gang were coming back from the hypnotist's show.

"That was so impressive!" exclaimed Isabella.

"Yeah, and it looked so simple when he was hypnotising those people," said Baljeet.

"Maybe it's just not as hard as we think, duh!" said Buford, as he rolled his eyes.

"Not as hard as we think, you say..." Phineas wondered. "Maybe we should try, too!"

They all cheered enthusiastically and came over to Flynn-Fletchers' house. As soon as they arrived, Phineas went upstairs to search for something they could use to hypnotise each other. He came back after a minute with Linda's long necklace.

"I couldn't find anything better," he explained, "so Mom gave me this. I hope it will work."

They went to the backyard. After an hour, they had already made Buford sing opera, Baljeet search for Perry all over their nearest area and have Ferb recite a monologue. And then...

"Isabella, you wanna go next?" asked Phineas, as he swung the necklace.

"Well, OK..." she said uncertainly. Then she realised what could happen if Phineas told her, for example, "If I snap my fingers, you will tell us who do you have a crush on..."

As soon as she imagined this, she thought to herself, _Now I'm just being paranoid. It's not gonna happen, Phineas wouldn't do such thing to me!_

She calmed down a little bit.

"Phineas, just remember that I trust you," she told him just to make sure that nothing uncontrollable will happen.

"Sure! No worries, Isabella, in the worst case you will end up in the middle of the sidewalk, dancing hip hop!" he grinned. "But really, don't worry," he added, seeing her serious face.

"Thank you. Well, let's do it, then!" she said.

Phineas said, "All right. Isabella, watch the necklace. That's right, follow its movement... Now, you're getting sleepy... Aaand, close your eyes. Perfect! You don't hear anything, just my voice... Now, let me think... When I... maybe, snap my fingers, you will... hmmm... you wanted me to make you do something that's not embarrassing, so... maybe act like you were very happy. But, you know, very-very happy... as if your biggest dream come true. When I snap my fingers again, you will stop doing this. Now, when I clap my hands twice, you will wake up. Focus... now!" he clapped his hands twice.

Isabella was looking a bit dizzy.

"Whoa! Have you really hypnotised me? Do you think it will work?" she asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," he said and snapped his fingers.

At first, there was no difference in Isabella's behaviour. But then, she slowly walked up to the redhead (all four boys were watching curiously what she was up to), dreamily said "Oh, Phineas, finally!" and embraced him. He was a tad confused, yet amused, and decided to snap his fingers again. So the first thing that Isabella realised after she snapped out of the trance was that she was currently in Phineas' arms, hugging him tight.

"How the heck has THIS happened?!" she shouted and her cheeks turned red immediately.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, smirking. "I just told you to act as if your biggest dream came tr-" he widened his eyes in realisation. "Oh. I think I get it."

"I'm gonna get some popcorn," whispered Buford to Ferb and Baljeet. "This is gonna be fun."

Phineas stood speechless for a minute (which seemed like an hour for Isabella), during which Buford came back with the popcorn, sat down on the lawn and started to eat.

"Phineas, please, say something," Isabella said desperately.

"I... I would have never guessed that you might be... you know..." he started saying.

"Surprise, surprise," she said sounding totally depressed.

"Hey, cheer up!" he smiled warmly. "It's... it's fantastic! I can't even express... No, wait! I can!" he said and unexpectedly, quickly kissed her. Isabella was so startled that she didn't even have the time to react, when he broke the kiss.

"I would do something... but you already know my reaction to what you've done!" she said and laughed.

Suddenly, they heard some noises. It turned out to be their friends. Baljeet wiped a tear from his eye, sobbing. Ferb looked amused.

"Aaand roll credits!" said Buford.

 **I just hope you liked it. As usual, please review :) and see ya in the next few days, again!  
PS. Have you heard that they finally announced the air date of "Act Your Age" yet? I can't wait to see it! :D  
Anyway, ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	9. Ankle

**A/N: Hi there! Thank you for all your reviews (Dreadwing216, my friend and TonytheBalony). One word to the latter: I didn't mean that ending to be the fourth wall break, rather something like in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". ;) But I'm still glad you liked it. :)  
This story is based on Dreadwing216's idea. Enjoy! :)  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

It was late afternoon. Isabella was sitting on the window sill, staring at Phineas, who was warming up outside his house. She smiled dreamily as she was watching him. Then, he finally noticed her. She tried to hide behind the curtains, but it was too late. He crossed the street and walked up to her house. She opened the window and leaned forward.

"Hi, Phineas! What'cha doooin'?" she asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"I'm going to go jogging in the park. You wanna join me?" he replied.

"Sure! I'll be ready in a minute!" she shouted, closed the window and came down exactly a minute later. "Let's go then!"

They jogged to the park. Isabella was just thinking what a great time was she having, when she heard Phineas' scream behind her. She immediately turned around to see him lying on the ground, trying to stand up.

"What happened?" she asked, worried and ran up to him.

"Nothing... I just... tripped over that rock, but I'll be okay..." he managed to stand up, but started to lose his balance and Isabella caught him. "Thank you."

She looked at his leg and said, "Sit down again. There's something wrong with your ankle. Let me examine it."

"Examine?" he was startled, but sat down as she told him.

"Well of course, I got my First Aid Patch thirteen times when I was a Fireside Girl!" she said.

After a while she told him that he had twisted his ankle.

"I'll be able to take care of it, but we have to get home somehow," she said.

"It's gonna be hard, but I think I can manage to walk..." he started to say, when she interrupted him.

"No, you can't!" she exclaimed a bit too anxiously, he then raised his eyebrow. "I mean... it may become even worse. I'll help you," and before he could say anything else, she helped him to stand up, then wrapped her arm around his chest and put his arm around her shoulders. They slowly started going home.

It was getting dark when they finally got to the Flynn-Fletchers' house. It turned out that there was nobody else home. They went into the living room, and Isabella told Phineas to lie down on the couch.

"Tell me, where can I find the first aid kit?" she asked.

"It's in the bathroom," he replied and caught himself smiling warmly as she was walking out the room.

Soon, Isabella came back with the first aid kit and started taking care of his twisted ankle. Phineas observed her, glad that she was too occupied to notice.

Finally, she exclaimed, "Voilà! I did it for the eighth time in my life! I am so proud of myself! Now you should rest a bit," she stood up. "I'm gonna make myself some tea," she said. She knew she didn't have to ask for permission, she could act as though she were in her own house. In fact, during all these years, this place had become her second home.

"You want some?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'd love a cup. Thank you!" he answered.

She entered the living room again after five minutes, just to notice that he had fallen asleep. She put the mugs on the coffee table and sat on a chair next to the couch.

She was just sitting there, watching him sleep. She started subconsciously caressing his cheek and running her fingers through his hair. Then she suddenly realised that it was terribly late. She had to wake him up.

She shook his arm gently. "Phineas, I have to go home. Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Well, I think so. Isabella..." he sat up. "Thank you very much for your help. I don't know what I would do without you," he carefully stood up on one foot and hugged her.

"Any time," she smiled broadly.

"And one more thing," he said, still hugging her very tight.

Isabella became curious as to what was he about to say.

He whispered in her ear, "I wasn't asleep."

 **This time without a kiss, but still I think it came out really nice. :)  
I'll be very busy now, but stay tuned!  
And of course read, review and suggest your ideas! :D  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	10. Too much

**A/N: Thank you, Dreadwing216, my friend, Sabrina06 and Anonymou7155 for your reviews! :) And also Sabrina06 for the idea. :)  
ATTENTION, PLEASE! I'VE GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!  
This story is dedicated mainly to my No. 1 Reader (as I promised :*), but also to my friend and my sister. :) I would like to thank them for their great support... :)  
Now to the story - it's my own idea, read and (hopefully) enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

It was early Saturday evening and Isabella was walking towards her crush's house. For the second time on that day, actually. She was coming back for the books that she had forgotten to take during her previous visit. She got there and just walked in like she always did.

"Hi, Isabella!" Linda greeted her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" she replied. "I've just come back for my books. I think I left them in Phineas' room. Is he there?"

"Yes, he should be there with Amanda," replied Linda.

Isabella raised her eyebrow, but quickly remembered who Amanda was. She was Candace and Jeremy's little daughter and Phineas and Ferb's niece.

"Thank you!" she said and went upstairs. She was just about to enter his room and say her usual "What'cha doooin'?", but she suddenly heard... singing. Phineas was singing and playing the guitar. She stood there, delighted, when she decided to come in as quietly as possible. Phineas was sitting on his bed and singing.

Amanda, who was lying next to Phineas on his bed, giggled cheerfully. He took her into his arms and kissed her tiny forehead a couple of times.

Isabella thought to herself, _He would be such a perfect father._

She blushed a bit as she thought that. She couldn't help sighing dreamily.

That's when he finally noticed her.

"Oh, hi, Isabella!" he said, smiling. "You haven't met Amanda yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure," she said as she laughed and walked over to them. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," he replied and handed her his niece. She carefully held her in her arms and smiled warmly at this adorable little wonder.

"She's so lovely," she whispered.

"Yes, yes she is," said Phineas staring at the two of his most beloved... Wait, what? He was startled by his own thoughts.

However, they were true.

"Thanks," said Isabella, giving the child back to him. "You know, I almost forgot why I came here. I had forgotten some books here."

"Oh, yeah, I noticed that and I even wanted to give them back to you, but I had to look after Amanda," he put Amanda on his bed, stood up, took her books from his desk and handed them to her. "There you go... Izzy."

And it was too much for her. First, listening to him singing and playing the guitar (the guitar!), then seeing him holding a baby in his arms (he looked so amazing) and eventually this nickname...

"I'm sorry, Phineas, but if I don't do this right now, I'll just go crazy!" she exclaimed and passionately kissed him, cupping his face. Phineas was extremely surprised, yet stunned by her sudden decision, but Isabella was even more shocked when she felt that Phineas started kissing her back. They both felt like everything around them didn't exist. Only them, and nothing more.

Then Candace walked into the room. "So, Phineas, how was Aman... aw, come on!" she said when she saw them. "Not in front of my child!"

They didn't even seem to hear her.

 **I hope you liked it!  
Tell me what do you think and stay tuned!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	11. Chivalrous

**A/N: As usual, I would like to thank Dreadwing216, Sabrina06, You-Know-Who, and my best friend for their reviews. Also, thank you, Anonymou7155 for the idea (I forgot to write it previously). And my No. 1 Reader for this stunning text you sent me... ;)  
This story is based on Sabrina06's idea. Enjoy! :)  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella was just about to leave her house and go check what Phineas and Ferb were going to do. As usual, she felt enthusiastic about seeing her crush and spending all day in his company.

 _Oh, Phineas, if only you knew how much you matter to me..._ she thought to herself while going downstairs.

There wasn't a single day when she wouldn't be thinking about him. She had to admit. The only thing that was really driving her crazy was that he had never noticed her hints. He was still as oblivious as he had been when they were kids.

She stopped in the middle of the stairs because something had just occurred to her.

It was all hopeless.

How desperately she had always wanted to get his attention. For how long had she always tried to make him notice her? For how long had she been always waiting for him to realise his feelings? It was pointless. She turned around and headed back to her room.

 _He probably won't even notice if I don't come,_ she thought, resigned, and lay down on her bed.

Meanwhile, Phineas and the rest of the boys were just about to start building today's Big Idea, when he noticed that there was someone missing. Someone "what'cha doooin'"-related.

"Have any of you seen Isabella today?" he asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I'm gonna check on her. I'll be right back and meanwhile you can start working," he said. They were all a bit surprised because it was unlike Phineas to abandon his projects for something different. But they didn't say anything so he left the backyard and walked towards Isabella's house. He rang the doorbell and waited. After a while Vivian opened the door.

"Phineas, my dear! What are you doing here? Oh look, how much you've grown since I last saw you, it's unbelievable! Why isn't my Isa with you?" she was speaking so fast that Phineas hardly managed to interrupt her politely.

"Actually, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, I was going to ask you the same thing," he said when she was catching her breath. "She hadn't showed up."

"Oh, really? That is weird. I could have sworn she had gone to your house this morning. But if she hadn't, she is probably in her room," she led him upstairs and knocked on Isabella's door. "Isa? Are you there?"

"Yes. But please, Mom, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for talking right now," they heard her voice from behind the door.

"But Phineas has come to ask you something," Vivian tried to convince her to let them in. For a while, Isabella was silent. Then she said, "All right, let him in."

Vivian smiled at Phineas and pointed at the door, encouraging him to enter the room. Then she turned around and went downstairs. Phineas slowly opened the door and came in. He saw Isabella lying on the bed, hugging her pillow. When he came closer he noticed traces of tears on her face, which worried him a lot. Isabella never cried. But when she did, it meant that something horrible had happened.

"So... I just came to ask why you hadn't come over today," he started uncertainly. She didn't respond. After a few minutes Phineas started to wonder if he should leave, when she finally said, "I just... feel so useless. I thought that this one time you'd be fine without me," she sighed.

"Really? You feel useless? But why?" he was shocked. She didn't respond again, so he started to say, "Of course we wouldn't be fine without you! You are our greatest helper and supporter, and it's simply nice having you around... We all need you! _I_ need you," he said before he realised that he had said a bit too much.

Isabella immediately turned her head to him. "What did you say?" she asked.

Phineas looked away, embarrassed. He didn't want to repeat it now, since he accidentally revealed his feelings. But he thought that maybe it would make Isabella feel better so he murmured, "I need you."

He suddenly realised that he can still fix this awkward situation so he quickly added, "You know, at last we're best friends. It's obvious that I need you."

Isabella frowned. She sincerely hoped that he had meant something different. She sighed. "I just feel so down that it can't get any worse."

She looked so pretty even when she was terribly sad. His chivalrous instincts took over. All he wanted to do right then was to give her a long, comforting kiss... He blushed a bit thinking about his "chivalrous instincts". Then something stupid came to mind. Nothing can make her feel worse...? So maybe he could...?

 _Oh, really?!_ he thought to himself. _She is totally depressed and the only thing you can think about is kissing?!_ He was mad at himself. However, now when he thought about it... Isabella seemed to be very deep in her own thoughts. He knelt next to her bed and she didn't even notice. Thinking to himself that he was being crazy, he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. As soon as he did that, he realised what an idiotic idea it was. She may have not liked it. She may have even been mad at him. He may have just ruined their close friendship.

He quickly broke the kiss and saw her startled face. Then, much to Phineas' panic, she burst out with tears again. But he felt indescribable relief when she sat up, embraced him and said, "Don't worry. This time these are tears of joy."

They both laughed warmly and kissed each other again.

Five minutes later they entered the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard. Ferb seemed to know exactly what happened in Isabella's house. The first thing he said was, "So, I see you've convinced her to come over?"

"Yes, yes he did," said Isabella and laughed when she saw Phineas blushing.

 **I hope you liked it!  
Please leave a review and stay tuned! :) See you next time!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	12. Lesson

**A/N: Hi there! As usual, huge thanks to Dreadwing216, You-Know-Who, my friend and Fan (BTW, you mean MY fan? I'm honoured! :)) for the reviews and the ideas. I really appreciate that you give me your fabulous prompts! I just wanna make you sure that I remember about them and I will write stories based on them. I just get relatively many of them (for my pace of publishing)... Besides, sometimes I have my own ideas and I wanna write them as well... So just be patient and don't worry if your suggestion hasn't turned into a chapter yet. :)  
This story is my own idea.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

The last lesson had been going on for twenty minutes. Isabella was sitting next to Phineas, staring at him. He looked so stunning when he was thinking. The look of concentration upon his face, the way he was leaning over his notebook while writing, the way he was gazing at the window as if he was wondering about something very significant... How was she supposed to focus?! Then, he looked at her so she immediately turned her face to the board as if she hadn't been thinking about him for the previous twenty minutes. She blushed a bit.

Phineas wondered why had she done that. Like he caught her doing something wrong... He started thinking it over, but he was quickly distracted when Isabella started playing with her hair. She looked so wonderful... With her other hand, she was tapping some melody on the desk. She was so sweet even when she was just sitting there, bored, staring at the teacher who was explaining something... Oh, the teacher! Phineas snapped out of his thoughts and started to listen.

The teacher was saying, "For the last fifteen minutes of the lesson, I want you to work in pairs. To eventually accomplish our lesson's topic about expressing feelings in literature, please write a short composition about love. How would you define it, how do you experience it, what is it particularly for you. If you don't manage to finish during this lesson please finish it at home and bring it back to me tomorrow."

Phineas and Isabella turned their faces to each other. They were avoiding looking into each other's eyes.

"So, Phineas..." she began uncertainly. "What is... love for you?"

"For me... um... it's..." he was desperately trying to think about some other response than "you". Unbeknownst to him, that was exactly why Isabella decided to ask him first. She was afraid of answering this question, too.

"It's what?" she asked, encouraging him to finish.

He looked at her. She did the same. But this time, neither of them looked away. They were gazing at each other in silence. The time was passing. And then something occurred to them. They understood. Both Phineas and Isabella started to lean forward very slowly. There were only a few inches separating them and they kept closing that distance. They closed their eyes...

"Miss Garcia-Shapiro and Mr. Flynn! What do you think you're doing?" the teacher yelled so loud that they almost jumped out of their seats. Both of them blushed as the whole class looked at them.

They apologised to her and tried to return to writing their compositions, but they just couldn't. They were still smiling at each other and giving "just-a-few-more-minutes-till-the-lesson-ends" looks. Phineas grabbed her hand. They were both dying of waiting. When there was only one minute left, they literally started counting the seconds down.

As soon as the bell rang, they stood up and, not caring about what everyone else was going to think or say, they literally threw themselves at each other and finally kissed passionately.

The rest of the students were leaving the room, smiling at the still kissing couple. Someone said, "It's about time!" (Baljeet? Adyson? Ferb? They didn't even care...)

When they finally broke the kiss, they were alone.

"For me, THIS is love," Phineas said, smiling warmly.

"Agreed," laughed Isabella. "You know, those were the longest ten minutes of my entire life!"

Then they noticed, much to their horror, that the teacher was still in the classroom. They started stuttering and mumbling some apologies, embarrassed. The teacher only sighed and said, "Well, at least that which the entire school expected to happen took place during my lesson. I've got a great story to tell the others!" She winked and left, leaving Phineas and Isabella very confused.

 **Of course let me know what you think, pleeeaaase ;)  
I hope you liked it!  
BTW, have you seen "Act Your Age" yet? If no, then WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, READING MY FANFICTION? Go and watch it! ;D  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	13. Spanish

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you, Fan, Sabrina06 and Dreadwing216 for your reviews and also Fan for another suggestion. :)  
This story is based on Anonymou7155's idea.  
The definitions were taken from The Free Dictionary.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

It was late afternoon. Isabella was sitting on her bed, a laptop on her legs, making a video call to Phineas on Skype.

"Hi, Phineas. What'cha doooin'?" she said, sleepy, when she saw his face on the screen.

"I'm still finishing some homework," he replied. "And you?"

"I wanted to ask you for a favour, but if you're busy I-"

He interrupted her, "Don't worry, I can do it later." He immediately pushed the books aside, but he did it so impulsively that they fell of his desk. "Oh, shoot, hehe, sorry." He heard Isabella giggling warmly when he leaned down to pick them up. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I would like you to explain the last science lesson to me. I can't understand it no matter how hard I try..." She sighed.

"Something specific or you just don't get it in general?"

"Especially the difference between genotype and phenotype. They seem exactly the same to me," she said looking into her science book.

"All right. So, phenotype is the observable characteristics of an individual that are the result of an interaction between the genes and the environment. While genotype is the alleles situated at one or more sites on homologous chromosomes. A pair of alleles is usually designated by letters or symbols, such as AA when the alleles are identical and Aa when they are different," he read from the book.

"So, translate it into English now." She laughed.

"It means that the difference between them is that... For instance, when we talk about your hair colour. Your genotype may be for example AA. And your phenotype is black. Because genotype is what's in your DNA code and phenotype is what you can observe. Do you understand it now?" he asked.

"Phineas, you are absolutely the best!" she exclaimed thankfully. "Now, please tell me about this 'Which eye colour will a child have with a father with brown eyes and a mother with blue eyes?' and everything will be clear."

"OK. So, you see, a child receives one allele responsible for a certain characteristic from each parent. I'll take hair colour as an example again. Let's say that your genotype is AA and my is aa. You have two dominant alleles and I have two recessive alleles. Our child-"

"What?!" She was very surprised that he'd thought about such example.

He laughed. "You don't have to be so terrified! It's just hypothetical!"

"Er... sorry. I just... uh. Never mind." She blushed slightly. "Go on." She wanted to change the topic.

Phineas continued, "So, as I was saying, our _hypothetical_ child would get an A allele from you and an a allele from me. So the genotype of the child would be...?"

"Aa?" she said uncertainly.

"Yes! You see, it's not that hard," he said.

"When you're explaining it. And one more question. This child's genotype would be Aa and the allele from me would be the dominant one. Does it mean that our child will... I mean, _would_ have black hair?" she asked.

"Exactly!" He smiled.

"Wow! I really understand it! Phineas, thank you-" She was interrupted by her mother, who had come into the room.

" _Cariña, es terriblemente tarde. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ " **(Honey, it's terribly late, what are you doing?)** Vivian was startled.

" _Lo siento mama. Estoy aprendiendo con Phineas,_ " **(Sorry, Mom. I'm studying with Phineas.)** replied Isabella.

" _¿Con Phineas? ¡No me digas!_ " **(With Phineas? Say no more!)** Her mother laughed. " _¿Ha pedido la mano finalmente?_ " **(Has he finally proposed yet?)**

" _¡MAMA! ¡Es una videollamada! ¡Él puede oírte!_ " **(MOM! It's a video call! He can hear you!)** she exclaimed in panic.

" _Bueno, ¿habla español?_ " **(Well, does he speak Spanish?)** asked Vivian.

" _Pues... no. Pero... por si acaso, por favor, no digas esas cosas en voz alta,_ " **(Well... no. But... just in case, please, don't say such things out loud.)** pleaded Isabella.

" _Como quieres, cariña. De todos modos, acaba la conversación con tu querido y ve a dormir,_ " **(As you wish, sweetie. Anyway, finish the conversation with your sweetheart and go to sleep.)** said Vivian (Isabella screamed, " _¡MAMA!_ "), then laughed, gave her daughter a peck on the forehead and left.

"I'm afraid I have to go, Phineas. But I'm very, very thankful for your help." She smiled.

"Anything for you, Isabella," he said. She wanted to ask: "Really?", but the she remembered the previous time when a situation like this had taken place and... Well, she didn't want to end up in Phineasland again.

"What were you talking about with your mother?" he asked and Isabella's eyes widened.

"Well, if I told you, then I would have to kill you." She laughed a bit nervously.

"OK, I get it. No more questions." He chuckled. "Bye." They waved to each other and he ended the call.

She put her laptop on a desk, lay down in her bed and immediately fell asleep.

Next day, during breakfast, Isabella received a text from Phineas:

 _Do you mind walking to school with me instead of taking a bus? We need to talk._

She wondered what was going on, but quickly replied:

 _I'll be ready in ten minutes._

When she left home, he was already waiting.

"So, I suppose you've got a good reason why you made me leave home a half an hour earlier than usual?" she asked curiously.

They started walking to school.

" _Bueno... Estaba pensando cómo decirtelo toda la mañana._ " **(Yeah... I've been wondering how to tell you something all morning.)**

Isabella froze.

"You speak Spanish," she managed to say weakly.

"Yes... And this is actually that _something_ which I wanted to tell you." He realised that she was still standing a few meters behind him, so he turned around and walked up to her.

"So, now that you know... what do you say?" she said as she looked down.

He grabbed her hand. _"Yo también quiero que estamos juntos,_ " **(I want us to be together, too.)** he said and then hugged her very tight. She started caressing his back and they were just standing there, happy as never before.

After a few minutes Isabella looked at her watch and noticed that it was extremely late.

"Phineas, as much as I would love to stand here and cuddle with you a bit longer, we have to go..." she let him go, but grabbed his hand instead and started to walk towards school. She suddenly felt him hugging her from behind.

"I'm not done yet," he said and turned her around so that she was facing him and quickly, yet very gently, kissed her lips. After some time (they couldn't exactly say how long) he broke the kiss and said, "All right, _now_ we really have to hurry!"

He grabbed her hand and they started running to school, laughing out loud.

 **My longest chapter so far! I'm so proud of myself! :)  
I just couldn't help making that reference to "Bee Day"! ;) Hope you've noticed.  
Again, please read and review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	14. Help

**A/N: Huge thanks to Dreadwing216, Whythis, Speedreader533, my best friend, Gigglebox15, mackinzeal and ThunderBlue2100 for your reviews and the idea. Also, thank you, my No. 1 Reader, for your great support. :) As usual I'm very glad that you all enjoyed this.  
And of course huge thanks for my beta reader, Sabrina06!  
One word to Dreadwing216: thank you for the idea but I think I'll rather keep writing these one-shots in the nearest future. Maybe I'll write some longer story later, who knows.  
This chapter is based on Dreadwing216's idea. Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella came over to Phineas and Ferb's backyard a bit earlier than usual, so she just sat under the tree and waited for them. Soon Ferb came out of the house and noticed her. He smiled and looked at her as if he wanted to say "You're already here?"

"Hi, Ferb. Where's Phineas?" she asked curiously.

"In bed. I don't think he'll be able to do anything today," he said as he sat under the tree.

"My poor Phi... Um... I mean, what happened? And why are you here then? Doesn't he need any help?"

"I thought that you would be able to take care of him better than I could," he smirked.

Isabella blushed but then laughed. "You definitely know too much about me, Ferb. All right, I'll go inside and check on him." She stood up and entered the house. After she came upstairs, she knocked on his door. She heard a muffled "Who's there?" (he sounded really terrible), so she replied, "It's me, Isabella."

He sighed and let her in. When she entered the room she saw him lying on his bed, his face buried in a pillow. **(Actually, it's kinda impossible considering his head is triangular... well...)**

Isabella let out a quiet sigh. "I could have sworn that nothing could make you abandon your projects, but I stand corrected. But I can't see any broken arms or legs… What happened then?" she chuckled.

He slowly turned around to face her. "It sounds ridiculous, but… I've got a terrible itch on my back. Maybe it's just an allergy, but it's unbearable. I can't move. I can't do anything! It's like a long, slow and painful death," he said dramatically.

"Oh, come on, it can't be _that_ bad!"

He just sent her a "you-have-no-idea" look that made her sure that it was even worse than bad.

"And… That's it? It's just the itch?" she asked.

"Is that not enough?"

"No, I mean… If that's all, then… I can help you," she said and blushed a bit.

"Really?!" he exclaimed in relief. "Isabella, I am so thankful! Are you able to help now?" he asked impatiently.

"And there goes the awkward part… Remember that SPA Patch I got?" she blushed even more.

"Yeah… And what's so awkward in that?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I could give you a massage so that you can get rid of this for some time…" her face was now as red as his hair.

"I don't care how awkward it is, if it will help, _please_ do it!" he said desperately.

"Well, then… you should… um… take your shirt off," she mumbled uncertainly.

He hesitated for a while but then his urge of getting rid of the itch took over and he took his shirt off. Isabella uncertainly walked up to his bed and started massaging his back carefully. It was extremely strange but she was glad she could make him feel better. Not to mention that she couldn't resist looking at his shirtless back. But that was not the nicest thing about this situation for her. She was happy that he trusted her. She was also simply enjoying helping him because she cared about him. And she was glad because she knew he would appreciate it.

Meanwhile, Phineas was wondering why he found that so surprisingly pleasant. It was at least very weird... At last, he got used to her touch. They used to hold hands a lot when they were kids. There shouldn't be anything unusual about this situation for him. But then he realised that he was feeling so nice not because of her touch. At least, not _only_ because of it. He was so happy because she came there just to see if he was okay. She was so caring and considerate. He felt an inexplicable warmth inside as he thought about it. There was only one thing that was bothering him.

 _I just hope that nobody will see this,_ he thought as he realised what they must look like.

Then, Isabella heard a noise behind her and she immediately turned around, just to see Candace standing in the door. She has never seen anyone raising their eyebrows so high. Phineas turned around, too.

"We can explain everything!" they exclaimed immediately.

Candace just giggled in her usual freaky way and said, "Phineas and Isabella, you are sooo busted!"

 **I know it took quite a long time so I hope you were not disappointed. :)  
Remember about leaving a review and stay tuned.  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	15. Apology

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks for the reviews to rhoamso (I'm sooo glad that someone noticed that), Dreadwing216, Anonymou7155, Whythis, You-Know-Who, Gigglebox15, ThunderBlue2100 and Bethany Tucker. Gosh, I'm really extremely happy that you like my story so much! The decision about starting writing fanfiction was one of the best in my life!  
This story is my idea, hope you'll enjoy it.  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella was sitting on the window sill, wiping her eyes. A couple of hours earlier she had quarrelled terribly with Phineas. She felt unbearably guilty because of all those things she had shouted in anger. Why had she said them? It was the worst feeling she had ever experienced. She was purely mad at herself for hurting the one she loved so much. She just hoped he hadn't meant all those things as well. But will they be ever able to explain that to each other? Is that even possible? She wiped away one more tear.

Meanwhile, Phineas was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hated himself for being so mean to Isabella. Definitely too many harmful words had been said, and they hadn't even been true. He hoped that she said them because she was angry, just like him. But could she ever forgive him? He was blaming himself for causing her to suffer. She was the only girl he cared about so much. He suddenly understood all the writers that described that feeling as a fire which is burning oneself from inside. He felt exactly like that.

He wondered a bit longer. Then, he made a decision. They had to explain everything. He stood up and left the room.

Isabella was now standing next to her chest of drawers, still sobbing, pulling out another packet of tissues. She heard a noise behind her and turned around quickly just to see Phineas standing in the door. He had a very guilty look on his face. She didn't say anything, so he decided to come in.

"Isabella?" he started. "Can I…? I understand if you don't want to listen to me… or if you will now tell me to get out. I just… I've come here because I wanted to apologise. I acted like a complete jerk and... I still can't understand how I was able to say what I did," he said.

She was silent and still wasn't looking at him. He walked up closer to her.

"Isabella, please believe me. I didn't mean any of those things, they were said in anger. I've never felt so sorry and guilty at the same time... I hate myself! Will you ever be able to forgive me?" he pleaded. "Because… I have already forgiven you."

He uncertainly reached his hand to touch hers. As soon as he did that, she burst out with tears and threw herself into his arms.

"Phineas, I'm so so-orry!" she was sobbing uncontrollably. "I've never wanted to say it all, I don't know what happened… I feel so guilty that I hurt you-u! I'm just mad at my-yself and… I don't know what I'll do if you don't forgi-ive me! And… of course I forgive you!" she buried her face in his hoodie, still trembling. He embraced her tight, as if he never wanted to let her go and she did the same.

"You can't even imagine how happy I am now," he sighed in relief. She mumbled in his hoodie something that sounded like "I can".

He smiled and continued. "We hadn't talked for just a couple of hours and I was already missing you as… I don't even know what to compare it to."

She nodded.

They went silent for a couple of minutes. Then Phineas said, "You know why I hated to hurt you so much?"

She shook her head. He cupped her face and gazed into her eyes.

"Because I love you," and then he kissed her. She melted into the kiss. And it felt twice as fantastic for both of them, because this happiness came right after a really huge sorrow. At that moment, they understood exactly that whatever would happen, they will always come through.

They deepened the kiss.

 **I wanted to find out what would happen if I tried to write something sad… And I'm very curious about your opinions! Please let me know what you think - it means a lot!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	16. Memory

**A/N: Thanks to all those fabulous people who reviewed the previous chapter: rhoamso, Dreadwing216, Bethany Tucker, Really Small Verbs, Gigglebox15 and my best friend! And thanks to my No. 1 Reader… as usual, you know why! :D  
This one is based on Fan's idea, enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella arrived at Phineas and Ferb's backyard and opened the gate, as usual.

"Hi, Phineas! What'cha dooo… Wow!" she exclaimed in surprise when she looked at the tree. She was speechless. All of the tree's leaves were in her favourite colour - pink.

Phineas turned around. "Hi, Isabella! Oh, you noticed the tree," he said. Isabella was standing still and staring at the tree with her mouth open.

"Well, it's hard to not notice, actually," she chuckled.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful! I just love it!" she was absolutely delighted. "But how did you do it?"

He smiled. "Oh, that was easy! It all started this morning when Ferb had to go to the dentist. I had some spare time, so I decided to make a small surprise for you. Then, all I had to do was… thinking about you! That's true, Isabella! I can't hold it back anymore! I did that all just to see your wonderful smile! To see that you appreciate it! You're my inspiration in everything I do! And speaking of 'I do', I gotta ask you something! Isabella, darling, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Phineas, of course!" she almost swooned.

"Great, come on then!" he said, as he sat on the lowest branch of the tree.

Her eyes widened. _Wait, what? Oh, great, I was lost in Phineasland again!_ she thought to herself. She walked up to the tree.

"You'll see, the view from the top is really stunning," he said as he offered her a hand. "Come on, let me help you!"

She grabbed his hand and they started climbing the tree. As they reached the top, they saw the beautiful panorama of Danville. Isabella's jaw dropped. "This is… this is…"

"I know," he said.

From that moment on, they were totally silent. Everything around them was so peaceful. There was a soft breeze, causing the leaves to rustle quietly. It was so fantastic that it literally felt unreal. Unbeknownst to each other, they were both very happy they could share that moment together.

They couldn't tell how much time had passed. However, when they heard Linda and Ferb getting out of the car in front of the house, they felt that it had been definitely too short.

They were still silent. Finally, Phineas said, with a trace of sadness in his voice, "So, they are back. Isabella… I think we should probably get down."

"I know… But I could stay here forever," she sighed.

"Me too," he replied, then took one last look on the view and started to climb down. As he stood on the lawn, he noticed that Isabella was having some trouble getting down.

"Wait a second, I'll help you!" he said as he steadied her by holding her by the waist.

"Haha, it tickles!" she giggled. Then they sat on the lawn.

"Wow, you're terribly ticklish!" he said, laughing.

"Yeah, and what?" she asked, but then she saw a very dangerous grin on his face. "Oh, no. Don't you even think about it," her eyes went wide.

"Oh, yes! Tickle fight!" he exclaimed as he started to tickle her.

"No! Phineas, ha, ha... don't you dare! Hey! Ha, ha, stop it!" she started rolling on the lawn. "Ha, ha! You haven't heard the last of me, ha, ha... Flynn! My revenge will be ruthless!" she was screaming.

When he finally stopped, she wiped the tear away from her eye and tried to catch her breath. Phineas was laughing.

"You _do_ realise it's war now?" she said and threw herself at him to take revenge. But then something weird happened. Phineas leaned aside to avoid her attack. She managed to catch his shirt but then tripped over his legs, so they rolled a couple of times on the lawn. They ended up lying on the grass very close to each other. Maybe a bit too close... It took them several seconds to realise that their lips actually touched.

They were so surprised at first, that they weren't able to do anything. Then, Phineas quickly moved away, sat up and said, "Gosh, Isabella! I'm sorry! Heh, heh," he laughed nervously. "That was awkward..."

Then, he felt something very weird. Like something that had been forgotten a long time ago that tried to come back to his memory.

 _He was standing in a huge room along with Ferb, his friends, Candace, Jeremy and all Fireside Girls. In front of them there was a huge machine, a man in a uniform, a young man and… Perry?_

He was totally shocked. What was that? He tried to remember something more.

" _Uh, Major Monogram?" asked Isabella, who was standing next to him._

Of course, that man was called Major Monogram! And that younger was… Carl, wasn't it?

" _Uh, yes?" he replied._

" _So, none of us will remember any of today?" Isabella looked like she was up to something._

" _That's right," he said._

And then he remembered what was going to happen next.

" _Good!" she exclaimed, before she kissed him right on the lips and quickly let go, smirking._

" _Isabella!" he exclaimed surprised, yet pleased._

" _Hit it, Carl!" she shouted._

" _Wait, wait, wait!" he yelled, but Carl had already fired the Amnesia-inator._

He laughed. He didn't remember being _that_ desperate! This whole memory was completely unbelievable, but… he knew it had happened. It was hard to explain why, but he was sure. He wanted to talk it over with Isabella, but honestly, what would it sound like? "Hi, Isabella, I've just remembered that you kissed me when we were like ten years old! Can we talk about it?"

Ridiculous. Not to mention that she probably still hadn't remembered anything.

He looked at her. She was sitting near on the lawn, giggling with a dreamy look on her face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Naw, I've just remembered something. A dream, I suppose. It was funny," she smiled. "We were in an enormous, dark room and there was a huge contraption called the Amnesia-inator and…" she stopped, seeing his wide eyes. "What?"

"You saw that, too?" he asked.

"What do you mean by 'too'? It was my dream!" she didn't understand.

"No! It really happened! I've just remembered it!" he laughed. "I don't believe it! We were ten years old and you really did it!"

"Oh, yeah? You should have seen your face when you were yelling to wait!" she remarked but laughed, too.

"It must have been absolutely priceless," he agreed.

"I can't believe that I kissed you and haven't remembered for so long... But you know what the funniest thing is? That you seemed to like it!" she winked.

"Well, to be honest, I did," he said and noticed that her eyes went so wide that they looked like plates.

She slowly leaned in. "Really?"

"Absolutely," he started leaning in as well. They were getting closer and closer to each other…

Suddenly, they froze, because Candace entered the backyard.

"Phineas, Mom wants you to help her!" she shouted. Then she noticed them. She looked at the two, sitting on the lawn, their faces only inches away. Then she looked at the grass in Isabella's hair and on Phineas' shirt and finally, at the pink leaves on the tree.

She rolled her eyes and said, "And that's what happens when we leave you two alone," she sighed. "I don't know what happened here and I'm pretty sure I don't want to!"

 **I hope you liked it! :D  
And of course, if yes, you know what to do!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	17. Explanation

**A/N: Hi! As usual, Thanks for the reviews to rhoamso, Dreadwing216, Bethany Tucker, Really Small Verbs, Anonymou7155, ThunderBlue2100 and Guest. And also to Phinabellaguy123 and… my No. 1 Reader, of course! Your support is really fantastic, thank you, thank you, thank you!  
This story is based on Fan's idea again.  
IMPORTANT! It's based on The Beak's story, but to write it, I had to change some events from the episode. In this version, Isabella has never found out that Phineas and Ferb were The Beak.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Phineas and Ferb were eating their breakfast when they heard Isabella walk into the house.

"Hi, Phineas, what'cha doooin'?" she asked sweetly when she walked up to them.

"Oh, hi Isabella!" he replied cheerfully. "We weren't expecting you so early, actually. We're still finishing our breakfast. Do you mind waiting a bit?"

"Not at all," she said and then noticed a newspaper on the kitchen table. She grabbed it and started reading. Phineas glanced at the article she was reading. A huge headline said: "Today is the seventh anniversary of The Beak's mysterious disappearance". He froze.

 _Oh, great,_ he thought to himself. He couldn't let her be reminded of that day. It would be too painful for her. He immediately finished his meal and stood up.

"So, I guess we can go to the backyard now," he said a tad nervously.

"Wait a sec, I just want to finish this article," said Isabella. Ferb stood up and discretely headed to the backyard when he realised what was going to happen. He was pretty sure that Isabella will ask Phineas about the only time when he let her down. And Phineas will have to explain it himself.

Phineas was anxiously watching Isabella read the article. Finally, she finished it and folded the newspaper.

"You know, this article reminded me of something," she began. Phineas sat at the kitchen table next to her, resigned.

 _I'm doomed,_ he thought to himself.

"As far as I can remember, it all happened on the day you were avoiding me. Can you finally tell me why?" she asked, a trace of desperation in her voice.

At that moment, after seven years, Phineas felt that now he really has to confess. He couldn't let her be uncertain anymore.

"Isabella, I… I'm gonna tell you, but… I just hope you'll understand. It was me and Ferb. I mean… we were The Beak," he looked at her.

"What?! But, Phineas… Why didn't you ever tell me?" she was sounding very sad and disappointed. "You were pretending that whole day? I can't believe it..."

"Isabella… please, let me..." he started but she interrupted him.

"But pretending is not the worst, Phineas. The most painful thing is that you lied to me! How could you?" she teared up.

"Isabella, I've been trying to tell you for years and..."

She interrupted him again, "But trying is not enough! You should have told me that day! Why didn't you? Wasn't I trustworthy enough?" she was already yelling at him.

"Isabella, if you would just let me..."

"But I won't! You had your chance earlier!" she stood up. "I just thought that true friends should..." she stopped because Phineas did the most unexpected thing. He stood up, then embraced her neck with his arm and decidedly kissed her. She was torn by two completely opposite feelings. She was still mad at him, but that kiss… was so wonderful.

 _You were supposed to be telling him off..._ She heard a voice inside her head, but she just ignored it. Still, she was trying to resist a bit. She didn't want to let him think that she would forgive him so easily. But then she felt his other hand in her hair. She just had to give up. She couldn't feel or focus on anything other than him and that kiss. She couldn't help melting into his arms… Unfortunately, shortly after that he broke the kiss.

It was the first time in her life when she was actually speechless. She was just staring at him, wide-eyed, not able to let out a single word.

"I had to do something to keep you quiet for a while. But nothing really worked, so you left me no choice..." he snickered. "Now, let me explain. You remember that villain? After our first battle he said that he was going to come at us through what was most important to us. So I couldn't tell you. It would put you in horrible danger. But I know that I should have told you, later. I'm very sorry for that. But I was trying, really! Can you believe it?" he asked.

She just nodded.

He continued. "And one more thing… After that kiss… I don't know if you liked it, but… For me it was stunning. Inside, I was literally picking myself up from the floor," he laughed.

She chuckled and said, pulling him closer, "Oh, just be quiet and kiss me again!"

 **Hope you liked it! Remember about reviews! :)  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	18. Dates

**A/N: First, as usual, thanks for the reviews to rhoamso, Anonymou7155, You-Know-Who, ThunderBlue2100 and of course the fabulous No. 1 Reader! And my sister for a little yet very useful prompt.  
This story is based on Speedreader533's idea.  
Exceptionally, this chapter's beta reader was rhoamso.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella was walking in the park with Michael. They were talking… More or less. Basically, it was Michael who was talking and Isabella was listening patiently.

"I just have no idea how to tell Sam that I like her," he said for the hundredth time. "I'm sure you can help me! I mean, you can at least tell me how Phineas did it!"

"Phineas did what?" she asked. How was she supposed to know how Phineas has ever said it? Besides, as far as she knew, he had never had a girlfriend. He used to explain it by saying that he was waiting for someone special to notice him. She had never asked further questions because she didn't want to know who that girl was. It would have been too painful.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Michael said with a strange smirk.

"Michael, honestly, I have no idea what you mean," she was confused.

"How did he say that he had a thing for you, of course!" he exclaimed. "I mean, hello, you're dating!"

She stopped. "What? Who told you so?"

He turned around. "Come on, it's totally obvious, duh! You stare at each other all the time during classes, laugh together, hold hands… If this is not dating then what is?"

"Um, but… You see, we're really not dating," she blushed. "We laugh together because we're best friends and we've spent almost whole our lives in our company. And we hold hands because..." she hesitated.

"Yeah?" Michael was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to deny they were dating anymore.

"Well, it's just a habit from when we were kids," she said. That was true. They had held hands very often when they were younger and after some time they started doing it subconciously. However, there was nothing special in that - they both liked it and it was treated as just a friendly gesture.

"Oh, okay," he seemed disappointed.

"But is it really that obvious when I look at him during lessons?" she blushed again.

"Yeah, kind of obvious. And he does it pretty often, too," he said indifferently.

Isabella mentally squealed. She wanted to ask something more, but then he pointed at the parallel path and exclaimed, "Look! There they are!"

She turned around just to see Phineas and Samantha wandering together. She couldn't believe it. She looked at them laughing and talking cheerfully and she could literally feel her heart break.

Phineas. On a date. With Samantha.

Then she realised that Michael grabbed her wrist and started rushing towards them. "Come on, we gotta disturb them!"

"Are you kidding?! They're on a date!" she excaimed while trying to prevent him from that.

"Exactly!" he said and then she realised how he really cared about that girl. But still, she was trying to stop him. She was extremely depressed by the fact that Phineas apparently asked Samantha out, but she would have never forgiven herself if she disturbed him during his date.

Unfortunately, Michael was too strong and a couple of seconds later they were standing in front of a happy couple. For a while, they were all staring at the others suspiciously: Phineas at Michael and Isabella, Michael at Phineas and Sam and vice versa.

Finally, Sam broke the silence. "So... What's up, guys?" she asked uncertainly.

"Hi, Sam! We were, um, just wandering, and you?" said Michael.

"The same," she replied.

"Oh. Cool," he was looking at the ground. Phineas and Isabella glanced at each other and smirked.

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Michael.

"Well, um, we didn't plan anything particular..." Sam said hesitantly.

"Great, so... Do you mind me walking you home?" he caught the opportunity immediately.

"No. Not at all," she looked calm but Isabella knew that she was near swooning. She knew that feeling too well.

"Great," he said and walked away with Samantha.

Phineas and Isabella started walking in the opposite direction. After a while of silence Phineas said, "So, it seems that they totally forgot about us," he chuckled.

"Yeah... Phineas, listen. I was trying to stop him but I couldn't and now he's walking away with your girlfriend, I'm so terribly sorry, I didn't want to destroy your date..." she started apologising to him.

He laughed. "What? It was not a date and Sam is not my girlfriend! We just accidentally met in the mall and we were coming back together! Because you know, she lives two streets away from us."

Isabella's heart started singing and dancing.

"But, what were you doing with Michael?" his voice sounded just a little bit colder as he asked that.

"You won't believe it, but he wanted some advice about how to tell Sam he likes her," she laughed.

"Well, good for them!" he said. "I wonder if they..."

Isabella knew what he meant and turned around. "Apparently."

She pointed at the other end of the path where Michael and Sam were sitting on a bench, very occupied with each other.

"That was easy," Phineas smirked.

They resumed walking and then he grabbed her hand as always.

"I don't understand why you thought that Samantha was my girlfriend. I've always been telling you that I'm waiting for someone very special, while Sam... Well, she's just my friend," he said and looked at Isabella.

"Well... I've just never known who you were talking about when you referred to 'someone special'. I thought that it might have been her," she said, trying to sound natural.

"No, seriously? You have never presumed that... I can't believe it," he was shocked yet amused.

"What do you mean?" she didn't understand.

He let her hand go, instead he embraced her shoulders. The last words he said before pressing his lips to hers were... "Izzy... It has always been you."

 **Please review and I hope you liked it!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	19. Dance

**A/N: Hi! As always, big thanks to rhoamso, Dreadwing216 and my No. 1 Reader for their reviews and support. And to my sister for a little help.  
Enjoy! Again, this chapter's beta reader is rhoamso. Huge thanks!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **and the mentioned song - "La valse d'Amélie". You just gotta listen to it before you start reading!  
**

 **(Neutral POV)**

"So, now when you've learnt those waltz steps, please divide into pairs. Boys ask girls to dance, come on!" their teacher clapped her hands twice and watched the panicked class. Some boys moaned in protest, but then started asking girls to dance with them.

A red-headed boy walked up to a slightly irritated raven-haired girl. He uncertainly asked her to dance with him. She immediately cheered up. They were both blushing, but looking very happy.

"So, does everyone have a pair?" the teacher asked. "Great! Now, please, pay attention, remember about holding your hands correctly, smooth steps aaand… Music!" she exclaimed as the music began to play.

Nobody, except for the certain pair, seemed to recognise the song. They both looked like they were hardly keeping calm. Throughout the song, they were getting closer and closer to each other. After some time, he pressed his cheek to hers and she closed her eyes, smiling dreamily.

Finally, she moved her head back. They were gazing at each other. They started to dance slower and slower and finally, they stopped. The music was still playing, but they looked like they didn't care what was happening around them anymore. They were just standing and looking steadily into each other's eyes.

Then, she smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. They didn't say anything, but then the boy asked, "We're not done with this conversation, are we?"

"We're totally not," she replied and chuckled as they resumed dancing.

As soon as the song ended, she said, "So, back to our conversation..." she didn't finish, awaiting.

"You wanna continue it?" he said playfully. "Well..." he smiled and started to lean in, stopping when he was literally an inch away from her. "If you say so..." he closed the distance between them by pressing his lips to hers.

This whole situation may have looked very ordinary for everyone else there, but they could only imagine what things were happening in Phineas and Isabella's minds at that moment.

 **(Isabella's POV - the same situation)**

"So, now when you've learnt those waltz steps, please divide into pairs. Boys ask girls to dance, come on!" our teacher says. Some boys moan in protest.

I cross my arms. This is going to be a long lesson…

But then, I see Phineas walking in my direction. I feel that my cheeks go red immediately. I look somewhere else but I am still trying to observe him out of the corner of my eye. He is definitely walking towards me. I smile uncertainly as he stands next to me and tell myself to try to keep calm.

He says, "HiIsabellawhat'chadoooin'hehhehImeanwillyoudancewithme?"

After a while, I understand what he means.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I say.

I don't know what I look like on the outside, but inside I am squealing like an insane fan girl. Sounds like I was one of those stereotypical teenagers, but it's true. I am so extremely happy!

He smiles (gosh, that smile!), puts his arm on my back and grabs my other hand. I put my hand on his shoulder. I could stay like this forever. Really, I don't need any music, any dancing, any other stuff. Just sharing this moment together. It is pure awesomeness.

"So, does everyone have a pair?" the teacher asks. "Great! Now, please, pay attention, remember about holding your hands correctly, smooth steps aaand… Music!"

The song begins to play. Shoot. "La valse d'Amélie". This song! Why? It is going to take _extremely_ much self-control. I bite my lip. He smiles as he sees this and GOSH! This smile is going to make me do something very stupid some day...

We start dancing. He's leading perfectly, I'm just melting into his arms... and that's not helping! The music begins to swell. It is my favourite fragment of the song. I look at him and feel that his hand on my back moves slightly, pulling me, causing me to step a little bit closer.

It is all so unreal, like a dream. I know it sounds terribly cliché, but that's what it really feels like. Try to understand it - "La valse d'Amélie", the man I've loved since… I can't even remember when, me in his arms (maybe not as I've always imagined, but still)... It will be a real miracle if I don't do anything uncontrollable. He keeps pulling me closer and closer, just a few inches at a time. I smile at him to make him sure that I don't mind. Actually, "I don't mind" is not the best way to put it. I'm as happy as can be! However, I am still wondering what he is up to.

We're dancing very close to each other. Suddenly, he delicately presses his cheek to mine.

I'm dying.

I close my eyes and just enjoy it.

The music becomes more energetic and I move my head back. Now I can't take my eyes off him. Who cares what he'll think?! I realise that I'm blushing so much that I'm probably as red as his hair. His hair... I have an irresistible urge to run my fingers through it... Gosh, stop it!

He looks at me, too. It's kind of weird that I'm staring at him, but I can't resist. Looking into each other's eyes, we're dancing slower and slower. I don't know what's happening here anymore. Now we're just standing. And gazing. I mean, I got used to the fact that I do it all the time, but he? Maybe, just maybe, he thinks the same as me? I know it's very implausible... But who knows?

We're still standing. And then I smile. He smiles, too and it's all so simple yet beautiful. His fingers squeeze mine just a little bit tighter and he pulls me a tad closer again.

"We're not done with this conversation, are we?" he asks. Okay, now I'm totally confused. I have no idea what he's doing. I can just suppose...

And then I realise it. He has to mean it. He's smiling in that particular way as I always do. Everything he's said and done today finally make sense. I still can't believe it, though. I hardly manage to let out a few words. "We're totally not," I reply and we resume dancing. When the song ends, I immediately yet uncertainly ask, "So, back to our conversation..."

"You wanna continue it?" he says playfully. Stop torturing me! Finish what you've started!

"Well..." he smiles and starts to lean in (my heart is beating so fast that I'm actually wondering how I'm still alive), stopping when he is literally an inch away from me. AW, MAN! Make up your mind! Are you kissing me or not?!

He says, "If you say so..."

He closes the distance between us by pressing his lips to mine, kissing me softly and lovingly.

My mind just blows up.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Blows. Up.

Just to think that it all started with a short, moving song.

"La valse d'Amélie".

It just _must_ be played on our wedding.

 **(Phineas' POV - the same situation)**

"So, now when you've learnt those waltz steps, please divide into pairs. Boys ask girls to dance, come on!" our teacher says. Some of my classmates moan in protest.

My worst nightmares are coming true at the moment. There's no way I'm gonna ask her to dance with me. I look at her. She's staring somewhere, looking pretty irritated. Oh, great.

I start to wonder. It's not such a big deal, I'm just totally overreacting! I built a rollercoaster in one day, went to space (a few times), travelled around the world and I can't ask my best friend to dance? Aw, come on, Flynn!

I walk up to her, losing half of my courage with every step I take. She smiles slightly when she notices me. I love it so much when she smiles. The corners of her mouth go a bit up and there appear some wrinkles around her eyes… Whoa. Hey. Focus.

When I finally stand next to her, I say something like, "HiIsabellawhat'chadoooin'hehhehImeanwillyoudancewithme?"

One of the best things about her is that she never asks too many questions. She blinks a couple of times and says, "Sure! I'd love to!"

She would _love_ to. I smile subconciously. I put my arm on her back and grab her hand. Being so close to her is fantastic. With her hand on my shoulder, her hand in mine… I can literally feel her energy and warmth. She's a kind of person who would share her all happiness and joy with anyone else and that's what I love about her. Man, I could do anything for her.

As I think about it, it's sort of freaky.

"So, does everyone have a pair?" the teacher asks. "Great! Now, please, pay attention, remember about holding your hands correctly, smooth steps aaand… Music!"

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, NO. I recognise this song. "La valse d'Amélie". I gotta control myself or I'll do something very irresponsible. She bites her lip. I wanted to do exactly the same so I smile as I see this. I hope she doesn't notice.

We start to dance. It is a pure pleasure. She is dancing so smoothly, letting me to easily lead her. When the music begins to swell, a thrill comes over me. What is this song doing to me?! Not able to believe what I'm doing, I slightly move my hand on her back, causing her to step a bit closer to me.

It occurs to me that she's probably wondering what the heck I'm doing now. Actually, I would be, too. It must seem really weird. However, I can't help pulling her closer and closer again.

The bad thing is that she still doesn't say anything. Maybe it's also a good thing…

I really begin to worry that I did too much. But suddenly, she smiles (again, that smile...). Gosh, I've never felt such huge relief. She doesn't mind!

So maybe I can… No, it's an idiotic idea. She won't like it.

But, actually… Why do I think so? I'll never know if I don't try...

I slowly lean in and press my cheek to hers. Her skin is so soft, her hair is tickling my face gently. I feel that her mouth curves into a smile, so I can't help smiling, too. I am still amazed by what a beautiful song and a wonderful girl can do to me. It's just unbelievable. And a bit creepy.

She moves her head back and I am really upset that she did it… It's hard to explain in words what has just happened. It was like we both knew something, but didn't even have to say it out loud, cause we both understood.

I look at her and notice that she's gazing at me, too. I don't even know why, but we start to dance slower and slower. I look at her. She looks so excited, her eyes are sparkling and she's blushing slightly. She is SO wonderful and sweet... Oh, no, I'm doing this again.

Is there any chance that she feels the same as me? I am able to believe it now, when we're just standing and looking into each other's eyes. I hope it's possible so much…

She smiles for the third time today and I just can't take my eyes off her. She is honestly the most beautiful person I've ever seen… I'm repeating myself, aren't I?

I squeeze her hand and pull her a bit closer again. I know what I wanna do now, I just need her to realise it. She's looking at me, but still I think she doesn't understand what I mean. So we're still staring. Standing and staring. Or maybe I should say, watching and waiting? **;)**

"We're not done with this conversation, are we?" I say. Now she gets what I mean. I can see this sudden realisation in her eyes.

"We're totally not," she replies and we resume dancing. I feel happy as never before, because I know that she now thinks te same as me. When the song finishes, she quickly asks, "So, back to our conversation…"

I am going to do something very unexpected now.

"You wanna continue it?" I say. Nothing can stop me now. "Well..." I smile and start to lean in, enjoying every second of this moment… Because the best feeling in the world is when you know that something beautiful is going to happen in a while and you're only waiting for it. She is very excited, too. I can see it, even feel it.

I stop when my face is literally an inch away from hers. "If you say so..." I kiss her lips.

This. Is. Amazing.

Better than my projects, than inventing, than anything.

It can't be compared to anything I've ever done.

How come it has all happened because of just one song?

"La valse d'Amélie".

It just _must_ be played on our wedding.

 **I hope you liked it! And if so, please review! It's really very, very important for me, even if it's just one or two words. :)  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	20. Changeable

**A/N: Hi! At first, thanks to rhoamso, Dreadwing216, You-Know-Who, Anonymou7155, Bethany Tucker, my best friend, and my No. 1 Reader.  
And hey, it's my twentieth chapter! I dedicate it to:  
\- rhoamso (my great supporter, reviewer, temporary beta reader and an awesome writer (I really enjoyed reading your updates every morning!))  
\- Sabrina06 (my beta reader - really PRICELESS help!)  
\- my No. 1 Reader (thank you for all your opinions!)  
\- and many, many more! Seriously, it's impossible to mention everyone who supported me, but if you did, it means that "many, many more" includes you as well!  
If you still haven't fallen asleep, I just want to add that this story is my own idea.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella walked into a certain backyard, as usual, full of enthusiasm and joy.

"Hi, Phineas! What'cha doooin'?" she asked cheerfully.

Ferb waved his hand and Phineas turned around to face her. "Hi, Isabella! We still don't know yet. Maybe you can help decide?"

She walked up to him, looked at some blueprints and said, "I've got a great idea. How about building a Finally-realise-your-feelings-inator?" she said sarcastically.

He looked at her, surprised by sudden irony in her voice. "Um… Sure, if you want to..." he said uncertainly. "Kind of interesting idea. But… What's that '-inator' suffix about?"

"You've got a problem with that? Gosh, why is everyone against me today?!" she stomped her foot in anger.

He just couldn't understand why she got so mad. "Isabella? Is… everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes..." she was completely calm. "Why are you asking?"

He blinked a couple of times to understand what had just happened. He looked at Ferb, helplessly, hoping to receive some explanation, but his brother just shrugged. They both turned to Isabella, now lying on the lawn and commenting what a beautiful day it was.

Phineas decided to leave her, seeing that she was enjoying this, and returned to studying his blueprints. Suddenly, he felt someone's hand delicately touching his shoulder and turned around.

"Hey, Phineas..." she started. "I'm sorry for telling you off. I'm just having terrible mood swings today… I'm totally not able to control them! Forgive me if I say something stupid," she said sheepishly.

"Really? You poor thing!" he chuckled. "No, but seriously, I really sympathise. It must be terrible," he patted her arm, in a friendly gesture.

After a while he asked, "So, have you decided today's project yet?"

"Yeah... or no. Wait. Yes, I have. No, hold on, I gotta think it over," she frowned. "I don't know!" she started to tear up so he panicked and started comforting her.

He quickly said, "Isabella, no, please don't cry! We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. Maybe you would like to just sit under the tree and relax?"

"Yes... I think so," she wiped her eyes and he led her to the tree, his arm around her shoulders, leaving Ferb to his work. She sat down and leaned back, making herself comfortable. He sat down next to her.

"You feeling better now?" he asked considerately.

"Yes, much better, thank you, Phineas," she smiled. "As I said, I can't deal with it. Sorry," she was kind of embarrassed.

"It's okay! Don't worry."

"I can't believe I'm causing so much trouble, changing my moods all the time, and you keep reassuring me!" she sighed.

"Isabella, don't even say such things," he said, but she didn't react. "Isabella? You're not causing any trouble, do you hear me?" he caressed her shoulder.

"Of course I hear you, I'm not deaf!" he heard her angry remark. "And keep your hands away from me! You men are all the same!" she shouted, glaring at his hand so he apologised and moved it away.

He sighed. It was going to be a very long day. Isabella patted his arm, he looked at her.

"I feel like I was insane. These mood swings are so tiring... I didn't mean to yell at you," she rested her head on his shoulder. He was a bit surprised, but also he felt a thrill coming over him at that moment.

"I know you didn't, so it's really all right," he smiled.

"Thank you for being so understanding. It's so nice..." she sniffed which alarmed him a bit. "Oh, Phineas, it's so ni-ice!" she burst out in tears and threw herself into his arms. "Oh, Phineas, do you even care about me?" she asked desperately.

He was startled by her sudden outburst and even more by this question asked out of the blue. He then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He couldn't see it, but a few meters from him Ferb smirked as if he'd expected this to happen.

"Of course I do," he said uncertainly, afraid that she would get offended again. He was getting a bit tired of her switching between euphoria, depression and anger, but he knew he should just grin and bear it.

She cuddled up closer to him as she heard that. Their heads were very close, so when Phineas noticed that Isabella's forehead was so near his lips, he didn't wonder too much and just kissed it.

Now he could just hope that she wasn't in her "Angry" mode when he'd done that.

After a while of silence, she asked, not looking at him, "Phineas?"

"Yeah...?"

"Did you just kiss me?" she sounded pretty normal as she asked.

"Um… Apparently?"

"Oh. Okay," she shrugged.

Phineas was able to understand all her mood swings, but that was really weird.

"Really? It's your only reaction?" he was surprised and also a bit disappointed.

"Yeah. What else was I supposed to do? You only kissed my forehead."

He felt like she had just challenged him.

"Oh, yeah? So what will you say if I do _this_?" and as he said that, he cupped her face and decidedly, yet gently, pressed his lips to hers, then let go quickly.

She stared at him in silence for a while.

"Yeah, whatever," she said and when she saw his startled face, she added, "Oh, I'm just kidding! It was perfect..." and with that, she embraced him and smashed her lips against his.

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave a couple of words!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	21. Absence

**A/N: Hey there! I managed to write one more chapter before Easter!  
And I'm very happy because of your reviews, Dreadwing216, rhoamso, Guest, 21stcenturygirl, psycho21, robinstar (thanks to the fifth power!) and ThunderBlue2100. I love you all, thank you for so much motivation you bring!  
Enjoy!  
I don't own** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella knocked on Phineas and Ferb's gate and entered the backyard.

"Hi, Phineas," she said, her usual cheerfulness absent from her voice.

Phineas was sitting under the tree. He straightened up when he saw her and waved her over.

"Hi, Isabella!" he said, then noticed a frown upon her face. "Is... everything okay?"

She sighed deeply. "Phineas? I need to tell you something. Can we talk? I mean... just the two of us?"

"We're alone, everyone else is in the house. Just let it out," he said calmly.

She sat down next to him and said, "It's really nothing, I mean... I'm visiting my family in Mexico next week."

She saw him raising his eyebrow, so she quickly explained. "This is not the bad news! I'm very happy to see them. It's just... I'm gonna be absent for some time. Quite a while, actually," she said, looking down.

"How long?" he was afraid of the answer he was going to hear.

"It's... three weeks," she said very quietly, almost a whisper.

Phineas was speechless. He had known her for almost his whole life and he literally couldn't remember when the last time he'd had to spend so much time without his best friend. He realised those three weeks would be terribly different from the rest of the summer. Without Isabella's presence, her encouraging smile, her help... even inventing wasn't so much fun.

"Isabella, I... I don't know what to say," he found himself ripping up the grass in his hand.

Both of them went silent for a while.

"I'll miss you guys so much..." she tried to smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll miss you, too, Isabella," he covered her hand with his.

 _(Over three weeks later)_

As soon as she arrived home, Isabella threw her suitcases and bags into her room carelessly and ran off to the Flynn-Fletchers'.

She burst into their backyard, so excited to finally see her friends again. She saw Ferb, Baljeet and Buford and greeted with them happily. She embraced them all, glad to see her closest friends after such long time. She was just wondering where Phineas was.

Finally, when she was hugging with Ferb, she saw him walking out of the house. Their eyes met, she let Ferb go and they slowly walked up to each other.

They both smiled warmly, just gazing into each other's faces, as if trying to remember every detail that had changed since they last saw each other.

And suddenly, all their emotions, that had been accumulating inside them for the last three weeks, took over. Their past sorrow, awaiting, hankering, but most of all, the huge happiness they were feeling at that moment, caused them to pull out their stops.

They couldn't exactly say how it had happened, but the next thing they realised was that they were embracing each other very tight, Phineas with his one hand holding her waist, and the other one in her hair, Isabella caressing his back, and wrapping her arm around his neck. They started kissing each other's foreheads and cheeks, and embracing even stronger to make sure it was all true; to really feel that they were together again, reunited after what seemed like an eternity.

"I don't even know how to express how much I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"Simply," she whispered back with a smile.

"All right. In the simplest way possible..." he said and with that, he kissed her directly on the lips, putting into that gesture all his feelings towards her, being hidden for so long and revealed at that very moment. He literally felt her melting into his arms.

Isabella felt his fingers running through her hair again and a thrill came over her. That kiss finally let her show him all her affection for him, which she'd felt since they were little kids. She was catching the given opportunity very eagerly...

And during this beautiful, passionate kiss one thing occurred to them both - that it would have been absolutely worth it even if they had had to wait for a month, two, or even longer...

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you'll leave a review!  
New chapters after Easter!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	22. Sweetheart

**A/N: Hey! First, thanks for the reviews to fioleefan1000, Dreadwing216, Unknown, Unknown1, Anonymou7155, rhoamso and my No. 1 Reader (I love you...)!  
This story is my own idea.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

The New Year's Eve party at Phineas and Ferb's was going great for Isabella. She was dancing, talking and laughing with her friends and, in general, having fun. After some time, she felt quite hungry, so she went to the kitchen, where the boys had made a gigantic buffet. She noticed a fantastic looking chocolate cake, so she took a plate and started to take a slice.

"Hi, sweetheart..." she said as she cut a slice of cake.

"What?" she heard a voice next to her, which she recognised to be Phineas'.

"What 'what'?" she asked, not understanding what he'd meant.

"Well... You just called me 'sweetheart'," he said, looking confused but somehow pleased.

"I waz awkeen hoo ze ache," she said, around a mouthful of cake.

"You were... what?"

She swallowed and chuckled. "I was talking to the cake," she said, and to prove it, she raised the hand with the plate.

"Oh, haha, sorry," he laughed and blushed a bit.

"Funny thing, actually. It reminded me of a very similar situation, do you remember? It was very long time ago, when you built those wading pools for your Mom."

"Oh, of course I remember!" he exclaimed. "We were having ice tea and I asked you, 'You want some honey?'..."

"...And I thought you'd meant 'You want some, honey?'" she laughed.

"Well, to be honest, I kind of had..." he said, smiling, which caused her to choke on the cake.

"Really?!"

"Yeah... I think I might have had a little crush on you..." he smiled. She choked even more and started coughing.

"Oh my GOSH! You're kidding, right? It... it can't be!" she finally said.

"Why?" he chuckled. "It's true! Why does that shock you so much?" he laughed when he saw her wide eyes.

"You can't even imagine... I mean... I must have been totally blind if I..." she was stuttering.

"Yeah, I understand that you're pretty surprised and all, but... What are you talking about?"

"Phineas, to be honest, I had a GIANT crush on you at that time!"

"No, really?" now he was shocked.

She just nodded.

"Wow, it seems... Seems that we were both kind of blind," he said and shook his head in disbelief.

They went silent, thinking over what they had just heard. Isabella took another piece of cake and started eating it, sighing from time to time.

Suddenly, Phineas said, "You have chocolate on your mouth."

He wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

They stood like this for a while, and he started caressing her cheek delicately.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arms. "Izzy, tell me, who are we kidding?" he asked with passion.

She put her free hand on his chest. "I don't know, Phin! The truth is that I've never stopped having a crush on you!" she said as passionately as he had.

"Me neither, I still have a thing for you!" he told her and then exclaimed out loud, "Hey, everybody! I take you all as witnesses!"

"What are you doing, Phineas?" she asked and meanwhile, he knelt down, grabbed her hand and suddenly took an engagement ring out of nowhere.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me?" he asked, gazing deeply into her eyes, while everyone held their breaths...

She threw the plate she was holding ("Ouch!" someone screamed; "Sorry!" she exclaimed) and opened her mouth to tell him that yes, she would marry him...

"Isabella?" she heard his voice, so she immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

"Um... Yeah?" she asked, still a bit dreamy.

"Why did you just throw that plate?" Phineas asked uncertainly.

"What? Um..." she understood what had happened. "Oh, gosh! I'm... I'm sorry, I was... um, kind of deep in my thoughts and..." she was explaining herself rather weakly.

"Oh, so you... didn't hear anything I'd said?" he asked with a strange combination of embarrassment and disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry... I was distracted. I mean... I didn't," she admitted.

"Don't tell me that I have to repeat it all again!" he seemed amused yet a bit anxious.

"I'm afraid so," she said sheepishly.

"Okay, where shall I start?"

"Er..." she was trying to remember the last thing she heard from him. "Maybe from that moment when you caressed my cheek?"

He sighed, as if trying to encourage himself. "All right. After that I said that I had actually never stopped having a thing for you."

Isabella was speechless. In the other room someone screamed, "Just half a minute more till midnight!" and everyone started counting the seconds down.

Phineas was still staring into her eyes, awaiting her answer. Finally, she smiled, and when their friends screamed, "Ten!" she decided to answer him in her own way, no words were needed.

She embraced his neck and gently pressed her lips to his. Phineas immediately started kissing her back and they both felt wonderful sensations flowing through their bodies.

As they shared their kiss, they heard loud cheering from the other room, so they deducted that it was already the New Year. They very slowly let go.

"Happy New Year..." she said and Phineas smiled at her endearingly, "sweetheart," she finished and they both burst into laughter.

 **Yeah... So this is my Easter chapter. xD  
As usual, I hope you'll leave a review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	23. Fate

**A/N: Hi there! I would like to thank for the reviews to rhoamso, Sabrina06, Dreadwing216, Anonymou7155, Morgane (thank you so much for taking your time to write so many of them!), my best friend and ThunderBlue2100.  
This chapter is based on Anonymou7155's idea. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write it! But here it is, finally, and I hope you'll enjoy it!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

"You know, Isabella, in retrospect, I'm really wondering why we decided to rebuild this tower… Knowing that it had become kind of evil last time."

Phineas and Isabella had been locked inside the tower for about an hour. They had already tried literally everything to escape, but there was nothing for them to work with - they were in a small, narrow room with plain, gray walls. Just this and nothing else. They couldn't do anything but sit down and wait.

He sighed. "There's just one thing that's unclear about this whole situation..."

"Yeah?" she asked, sounding pretty tired.

"Why did it let the others go? And trap only us?" he threw his arms in the air, emphasizing his surprise.

"Who knows?" she asked, then lowered her position a bit, so that she was almost lying on the floor. "Let's just hope they'll find a way to get us out of here soon."

 _(In the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard)_

Ferb, Baljeet and Buford were standing in front of the tower, just gazing at it.

Finally, Baljeet said, "So… We should probably do something to help them escape..."

"Nah, they'll be fine," said Buford, shrugging.

"Ferb?" Baljeet hoped that, at least, he would want to help.

"I've got everything under control," he said calmly.

"Yeah, you just say that. Come on, we gotta do something!" cried Baljeet.

Ferb sighed. "All right, but remember what I told you."

 _(Inside the tower)_

"So..." Isabella started. "We're locked here... " she said for like the hundredth time.

"Yeah..." he replied, then suddenly straightened up, as if something had occurred to him. "Listen, I know we've tried evething to escape, but maybe you've earned some patches that could help us now?"

"Sorry, there wasn't any Just Me and Four Gray Walls Patch," she snickered, despite their serious situation.

"I have no more ideas then. We can just wait for them to do something," he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, great..." she said hopelessly.

Suddenly, a wall on her left moved a couple of inches closer, causing her to squeal and immediately cling to Phineas' arm. He seemed to be quite surprised, but then gently patted her arm to comfort her.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm sure they'll help us soon!"

"Oh my gosh! It scared me so much!" she said, still squeezing his arm and breathing heavily.

"It's all right now, do you hear me?" he said calmly. "Everything is okay."

It didn't seem to convince her, so he wondered a bit.

"You wanna hug?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said weakly, so he put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight.

"Thanks, Phineas, I'm better now," she said, but he didn't loosen the embrace.

She started to giggle.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I just realised what this whole situation looks like! Look at us - locked in a small room, cuddling and comforting each other... " she laughed. "Like in some romantic comedy or something."

He laughed, too. "And that's what I like about you the most. When you're around, even being stuck in such place is fun!"

"The same goes with you," she said and smiled. They both fell silent for some time.

Then, Phineas said, "You're right, it looks kind of like a romantic comedy."

"Haha, yeah, but… In romantic comedies they usually kiss at the end..." after a moment of silence, she laughed and added, "Gosh, did I _really_ say it?" she blushed.

He chuckled. "You look cute when you blush."

"I do?" she blushed a bit more.

He nodded.

"Phineas, we're doing this again. We're acting as though we were in a romantic comedy."

"It's starting to look like it's our fate," he laughed.

"Before we know it, we'll talk like, 'You hang up the phone first!', 'No, you hang it up!'"

"Isabella, we already do that," he chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" she exclaimed.

"So, how can we still resist this fate?" he said and hugged her a bit tighter. She looked at him and seemed to understand what he'd meant.

"How have we been doing this before?"

"Believe me, it was terribly hard..."

"You have no idea."

A while later they were kissing, embracing tight and ruffling each other's hair. They didn't even care about the strange noises in the background; until a huge piece of a wall in front of them fell. They let each other go and stared at a huge hole, where they saw their friends.

"See? I told you they were fine!" said Buford.

"If I knew that that was what you meant by 'fine'..." Baljeet laughed.

And then, Ferb said something that shocked them all, especially Phineas and Isabella, who were still sitting on the floor, their arms no longer around each other.

"I just _knew_ that plan was going to work!"

 **Thanks for reading!  
Hope you'll leave a review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	24. Proposal

**A/N: Hey there! I'd like to thank Dreadwing216, rhoamso, Anonymou7155, Fan, Bethany Tucker, my No. 1 Reader, ThunderBlue2100, THE TATTOO ARTIST and Phineas A for your reviews! Wow, so many people. This is amazing.  
Another story, this time they are already together.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella was lying on her couch, just reading a book and relaxing. Suddenly, she heard her door open and noticed Phineas walk into the room.

As soon as she saw her boyfriend, she put the book aside and smiled broadly at him. She didn't ask why he'd come. They had been together for so long that they didn't even need any particular reason for seeing each other. The time they were spending together was priceless for both of them, and they knew it.

He sat on the floor next to the couch and rested his head on his hands. They were just smiling at each other lovingly, and it was expressing more than a thousand words. Soon, he started playing with her hair gently, while she caressed his cheek. Why would they ever need anything more? It was simple, but was filling them with this irreplaceable kind of happiness, called love.

They both leaned in and gave each other a long kiss, then fell silent again, both thinking about how lucky they were.

Finally, Phineas quietly spoke up. "You know what? I've just remembered how everyone always used to tell us that we should have become a couple."

"I remember this so well... They were talking about this like it was totally obvious."

"Yes, and..." He took a deep breath. "It led me to make some decisions."

She kept silent, letting him speak.

"It's obvious for me that we should be together, too. That in retrospect, every single moment was leading to this. I know that what I'm gonna say may sound a bit bold and..." he stopped uncertainly.

"Go on," she said calmly.

"So anyway, I know we're only twenty three years old. But we've spent our whole lives together, we know each other better than we do ourselves. We love and need each other. So... do we need more time?"

Then, he took a blueprint out of his pocket and showed it to her.

Isabella, who was listening patiently whole that time, now gasped with surprise, seeing the blueprint. It was a blueprint for a house, designed with every detail.

"Oh my goodness... Do you mean..."

"Yes. Isabella... Will you marry me?"

She just couldn't believe her happiness, hearing the words she'd always wanted to hear from him. How could she ever hesitate?

"Yes... Phineas, yes, of course!" she exclaimed.

He smiled endearingly and pulled her into a kiss, more passionate than any previous.

Then, at the same time they whispered, "Thank you."

 **I hope you liked it, and leave a review, please!  
See ya guys!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	25. Source

**A/N: Hey! I'd like to thank rhoamso, Bethany Tucker, THE TATTOO ARTIST, Dreadwing216, You-Know-Who (Haha, I just knew it!), my No. 1 Reader, and my best friend for your reviews.**  
 **Enjoy!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Isabella was lying on her bed, just staring at the ceiling, and thinking; about Phineas, obviously.

Phineas. Such a great friend. Such a caring, helpful, joyful, friendly, smart, talented and cute boy.

Such an oblivious boy.

She would have done almost anything if she could be sure of his feelings about her. But there was no way she could find that out.

She couldn't just ask him, obviously.

Ferb was very supportive of her, but he always gave such ambiguous answers that she gave up the hope of getting any information from him.

The only things that Baljeet was really interested in were maths and Ginger.

While Buford... Well, it was just Buford, why would he even care about it?

None of the former Fireside Girls were close friends with Phineas.

There wasn't any good source of information.

She wondered a bit more and gasped in epiphany. Candace! Why hadn't she thought about her before? It wasn't going to be easy to ask her about Phineas, but there was no other option.

Five minutes later, she knocked on the Flynn-Fletchers' door. She knew that Candace, along with Jeremy and their daughter, was visiting her family that weekend.

Candace opened the door and cheered up as she saw Isabella. The two greeted each other with a hug.

"Gosh, Isabella, I haven't seen you for ages! How you've been? And..." Candace wiggled her eyebrows. "How are the things going between you and my oblivious little brother?"

"Well... I'm glad you mentioned that, because... That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Ooh, someone needs relationship advice? Come with me then."

Candace led Isabella to the kitchen, where they sat at the table, and encouraged Isabella to start.

"Candace, you're the only person who is able to help me."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's not that bad... Take it easy, Izzy!" She giggled as she heard her own words and Isabella chuckled, too.

"Anyway... I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to answer honestly." Isabella was staring at her hands underneath the table.

"Sure thing! Just let it out." Candace smiled to the uncertain girl.

"What... what do you think Phineas thinks of me?" she said and blushed slightly.

"What do I think... Wow, where do I begin?" She saw Isabella's raised eyebrows and explained. "Did you wonder why I'd asked about you and Phineas right after you'd come?"

"Candace, to be honest... I got used to people asking me about our relationship." Isabella laughed.

"Okay, so... When I was moving out, I was totally sure that the first thing I'd hear after arriving here for a visit would be that you became a couple. Really."

"You're kidding! Why?"

"Because it's so obvious! You would make a great couple and everyone knows that!"

Isabella wanted to say something, but Candace didn't let her.

"But, in my personal opinion, he's really crazy about you. But in his own way. Instead of saying romantic things, he builds rollercoasters, makes giant ice cream sundaes and so on. This is what I think." She finished and waited for Isabella's reaction.

Isabella was just processing everything that Candace had said.

"I can see that you're still not convinced... Come on, let me show you something," Candace said, and stood up.

She led Isabella to Phineas and Ferb's room and took Phineas' backpack, murmuring something to herself.

"Um, Candace?" Isabella asked shyly. "I don't mean to interrupt your browsing through Phineas' private things, but... What'cha doin'?"

"Don't look at me like this!" she laughed. "I don't usually do it, but it's an exceptional situation."

She exclaimed triumphantly and took out Phineas' wallet.

"This is my proof. If this doesn't convince you, then... I don't know what will."

In the wallet, inside one of the pockets, there was a tiny photo of Phineas and Isabella laughing together. She smiled warmly, seeing this. It was taken two months earlier, she remembered.

"See?" Candace said. "No photos of the whole gang, Mom, Dad, me... Just this one."

Isabella kept silent, wondering how to express how thankful she was for this advice.

Candace continued. "Now I've got just one more thing to tell you. I think he won't admit that he has a thing for you, he's too uncertain. You need to do it first."

"I think... I think I'll do it. Candace... Thank you so much."

"Any time." She smiled. However, Isabella was still standing and staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just... I was thinking about how much family life has changed you. It's just amazing."

"It's true, it changes people a lot," she said as they both started to walk out of the room. "You'll find out soon," she added and laughed.

"Candace!" Isabella giggled.

"I'm serious!" Candace winked. "All right, now go to him!"

"Sure! And thanks again!" she shouted as she was going downstairs to find Phineas.

He was in the backyard, fortunately alone. She slowly walked up to him.

"Hi, Phineas. What'cha doooin'?" she asked as usual.

"Oh hi, Isabella. Nothing special, actually."

"Good, cause... I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, what is it?" he asked curiously.

She took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Now.

* * *

A few minutes later Candace peered through the window to the backyard. She smiled as she saw her brother and Isabella embracing each other, slowly leaning in...

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Leave a review, please! :)**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	26. Overwhelmed

**A/N: As usual, at first I wanna thank Dreadwing216, THE TATTOO ARTIST, Bethany Tucker, my No. 1 Reader, and Gigglebox15 for the reviews! Thank you guys so much!  
Here's my new chapter, enjoy!  
I don't own** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

It was late in the evening. Phineas was sitting at his desk, doing his homework... Or at least _trying_ to. That day he just wasn't able to focus. A little bit annoyed, he sighed, stood up and walked over to the window. He looked across the street, at his best friend's house. He let his thoughts drift in her direction, and he stayed like that for a while.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing on the desk. He looked at the screen.

 _What is that, telepathy or what?_ he thought when he saw Isabella's name.

"Hi, Isabella!" he said as he answered the phone.

"Hi, Phineas..." she sounded very tired. "Listen, I need your help with this homework. I can't do it on my own..."

"Of course!" he said, forgetting about his own work immediately. "I'll be right there!"

"Thanks," she said weakly, and hung up the phone.

Phineas walked downstairs, put on his sneakers and headed to Isabella's house. As soon as he walked in, he noticed her sitting on the sofa in the living room. She heard him walk in and straightened up, her face softening as she saw him.

"Oh gosh, Phineas, thank you so much."

He smiled, walked into the room and sat on the couch.

"So, what's the matter?"

"I've got problems with these exercises," she pointed at the book. "I don't know why. I mean, I know that I can do them, I'm just... so tired that I'm not able to think. To be honest, it's just too much. I feel like crying..." she rested her head on her hands.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Honestly, Isabella, if that helps you, just let it out."

She burst into tears even before he finished his sentence. He was at first startled by her outburst, but then reached out his arm and put it around her to give her some support. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her tremble and hugged her even tighter.

Then she started talking. Still sobbing, she was telling him how exhausted she was because of school. That after so much effort to be top of the class, she was starting to get overwhelmed by the work. That all the time she was under pressure of not disappointing everyone's expectations. She never cried because of school, but that all was just too much for her.

While she was talking, Phineas kept comforting her. He was caressing her and whispering the words that he hoped could make her feel better. He was holding her close and repeating _everything was going to be all right_. Whenever she was trying to quietly sob again, he told her to not think about it then, and tightened his embrace.

When Isabella seemed to calm down, a silence fell between them. Despite the fact that Phineas knew she was feeling better, he didn't let her go. He was feeling extremely sorry for her, and wanted to give her as much peace and comfort as he was able to at the moment. He looked at her face, with traces of tears. By her calm breathing he realised she must had been so tired that she had fallen asleep.

He looked at the huge clock on the wall. It was almost half past ten. But he knew he couldn't just leave her. He yawned and wondered what to do.

 _She's definitely not gonna be asleep until morning. I'll just wait for her to wake up, and then go home,_ he thought.

Then he looked at her again. She looked so calm and so sweet. He pressed his lips to her forehead and, before he could resist it, he fell asleep as well.

Some time later, Isabella woke up and realised she was cuddling with Phineas. They were still wrapped around each other, and Phineas had his head rested on hers.

 _So that's what waking up in a beloved person's arms feels like..._ she thought and smiled subconsciously.

Phineas was the best friend that anyone could imagine. She thought she would never be able to express how grateful she was. In his arms, she felt good and safe. She knew she could count on him and that he would always be there for her. Their friendship was definitely the best thing that could ever happen to her.

When Phineas woke up, he felt a sharp pain. Spending a couple of hours in one position was terrible for his back.

He looked at the wall. The clock showed that it was after eleven at night. He glanced at Isabella's head on his shoulder and noticed her open eyes. She looked at him as well and he gave her a warm smile.

"Morning, sweetheart," he whispered and chuckled.

"You know what my biggest problem is? That I never know if you say such things seriously," she replied and they both quietly laughed.

"I'm so happy that you're feeling better now."

"It's all thanks to you, really. I don't know what I would have done without your support."

"I'm always willing to help you, remember."

They fell silent for a while and then Isabella sadly said, "Do you have to go now?"

"I'm afraid so."

He really meant it. He didn't want to leave, but he had to.

They slowly loosened their embrace on each other. Isabella looked at him and again whispered, "Thank you."

"Any time."

They didn't have to talk much, they understood more than what was said. They smiled again to each other, then Phineas started to walk towards the front door and Isabella went upstairs.

The next morning Isabella met Phineas while walking to school. Because of their late night, they were both late for the bus.

They were walking together, hand in hand, as always.

Finally, Phineas spoke up. "I wanna show you something."

He stopped to search for something in his backpack, while she was standing next to him and staring curiously.

"There!" he handed her a small piece of paper ripped out of a notebook. "I was going to leave it for you yesterday if you hadn't woken up."

Isabella started reading the note.

 _Hey,  
I'm sorry I left without a word. I wish I could spent more time here, but I really have to go.  
I just really hope you are all right now. I did my best to make you feel better. Let me know if you need me again.  
Love,  
Phineas_

Isabella's eyes widened. She stared at the last two words again.

 _Love, Phineas._

She was just standing and gazing at them, her mouth curving into a broad smile.

She would probably be looking at it even longer, but suddenly, she felt his lips on hers. Surprised, she dropped the piece of paper and cupped his face, feeling his arms around her. When they finally broke the kiss, they both gasped with delight and gazed happily at each other.

"Dear Phineas, I'm feeling much better. Your help was priceless. Love, Isabella."

 **I hope you all liked it! Please, leave me a review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	27. Announcement

**A/N: Hello! I would like to thank Bethany Tucker, Dreadwing216, THE TATTOO ARTIST, Gigglebox15, addisonr08 (oh my gosh, thank you SO much! I am extremely happy!) and ThunderBlue2100 for the reviews!  
Here's a new chapter, enjoy!  
I don't own** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella couldn't calm herself down for several minutes. She was sobbing tears of joy into Phineas' shoulder, laughing with love and looking at the ring on her finger over and over again. The fact that the dream she'd had since her childhood was going to come true, made her unable to control her joy.

Phineas kissed her again, feeling a huge relief. All his worries and doubts just disappeared after a simple, short "yes" she'd immediately said.

They held each other close, and sighed with content.

"Oh my goodness, I am so happy," he whispered.

Isabella was still sobbing a bit, speechless, and she just nodded, smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

They remained silent for another couple of minutes.

Finally, Isabella spoke up. "I could shout it out to the whole world right now, you know? It's just... amazing."

"Exactly. But... you'll have an opportunity tomorrow," he chuckled. "Remember? My Mom invited you and your Mom for dinner. Both of our families will be there."

"You're right!" she exclaimed. "I think we should announce it then."

"To be honest, I'm kind of afraid of doing this."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. I mean, we weren't even dating! We just, BAM! Suddenly got engaged."

"They're gonna be shocked," he was getting worried.

"How could they ever expect this? I would be so surprised if my daughter got engaged with a boy she's been best friends with for her whole life..." she stopped. "It doesn't sound so unbelievable when it's put like this, right?" she chuckled.

"Hm, not really," he laughed. "Still, I hope they will take it well."

"Yeah... But we shouldn't worry. They'll be happy for us, even if they'll be a bit surprised," she said to reassure him, and herself as well.

"You're right. At least, they're our families!" he said certainly.

"So, we'll tell everyone tomorrow."

"Yes, yes we will."

The next day, at the Flynn-Fletchers', the two families were having dinner. There were Linda and Lawrence, pregnant Candace with Jeremy and Amanda, Ferb, Vivian, and obviously Phineas and Isabella.

Everyone was chatting loudly about various things. Vivian asked Candace about her baby, which was going to be born in the next few months, Ferb was talking with Jeremy about his band. The atmosphere was great, and only Phineas and Isabella seemed stressed. They kept peering at each other across the table, sending questioning looks, not sure when to tell everyone their news.

Finally, Linda said to Isabella, "And you, honey, how've you been?"

Isabella looked at Phineas, helplessly, and he decided to take over the conversation.

"Actually, Mom, we have something we'd like to say."

"Yes," Isabella took a deep breath and joined him, "Well, the news is..."

"That we are..."

"Engaged," they said at once.

After a moment of silence, everyone in the room started exclaiming their congratulations at once. Jeremy stood up and shook Phineas' hand, saying to him quietly, "It wasn't easy for me as well, man. Good job!"

Lawrence, with his Britishness, was acting really calm, but it was obvious he was very happy for his stepson, just like everyone else.

Candace exclaimed, "Phineas, you finally did it! I didn't suppose I would live to the day when it happens!" then laughed and hugged her little brother, and then Isabella.

Ferb simply gave the couple the thumb up, knowing they were already feeling extremely strange, and not wanting to make it worse. They understood and smiled to him, thankfully.

Linda and Vivian both started to sob loud and squeezed their "little sweethearts".

Suddenly, Linda said, "Vivian, do you remember our list?"

"Of course I do! Do you still have it?"

"Sure! I'll go find it right now!" and with that, she immediately went upstairs.

"What list were you talking about?" Isabella asked Vivian, who was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We once made a list of your future kids' possible names."

"Future kids?" Phineas and Isabella exclaimed and blushed.

"You mean... You expected us to be together some day? You're not shocked, or anything?" Isabella's eyes were as wide as plates. She looked at Phineas, who looked even more confused.

"Isabella, believe me, I know that feel, sis," Candace laughed. "I experienced exactly the same reaction from them when we announced our engagement."

"That's true, she did," Phineas confirmed.

Linda came back with a piece of paper filled with names.

"So, we thought that Lawrence is a nice name, to show the British influence on our family. In general, British names are pretty good..."

"But not too British," Vivian interrupted. "For instance, don't even think about Harold."

"Definitely."

Phineas and Isabella just sent each other "when-did-this-all-happen-and-where-was-I-at-that-time" looks.

"Don't forget about the other side!" Vivian reminded.

"Oh, right! Here are girls' names."

"We thought it would be really sweet if you named your daughter after Candace."

Candace smiled sweetly to Phineas behind her mother's back, then burst out laughing.

"I have no idea what is happening here anymore," Phineas whispered to Isabella.

"Me neither," she whispered back.

"But that's why I love them," he said after a moment of silence.

"I couldn't have expressed it better."

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you'll leave a review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	28. Rehearsal

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanna thank my No. 1 Reader, Dreadwing216, Gigglebox15 and THE TATTOO ARTIST for the support!  
One word to Dreadwing216 - unfortunately for you, I am definitely a Ferbnessa supporter…  
I hope you'll all enjoy the chapter!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Isabella was sitting on a chair next to the stage, holding a script for her class play. It was a tragedy about war, and she was going to play a nurse from a hospital where the soldiers were taken to be treated. She had already read her lines carefully. She knew she was going to act in the next scene, right after boys had finished their battle scene.

When it came to an end, the director told them to leave the stage, then looked at the script.

"Next scene… seriously injured Phineas lies on a hospital bed. He and nurse Isabella were madly in love, until the war changed their lives into a living hell," he said monotonously. "The scene ends with a kiss."

"WHAT?!" Phineas and Isabella exclaimed at once, blushing.

"You heard me. You will have to kiss. Have you never done that before?" the director explained, a bit annoyed.

They didn't reply, so he said indifferently, "So, it will be your first time. Now, go on stage!"

They did as he directed, and he started giving them some further instructions.

"Phineas, remember, you are very injured. You just have to lie there, motionlessly. During the performance, you will be wrapped in bandages. Isabella, you come to Phineas, telling him that his wounds are very grave, but you will do your best to help him. You should be crying, by the way. Then you confess your love to each other and you kiss him, end scene. Is everything clear? Do you remember your lines?" he asked.

"His indifferent tone, as he's talking about it, is not helping," Isabella whispered to Phineas, who chuckled. They confirmed that they knew their lines. The director only added that he would give them some hints while acting, then Phineas lay on the hospital bed and they started acting.

Isabella came out of the darkness, her head bowed, her eyes in tears. She walked up slowly to Phineas, lying on the bed, and look at him with pain in her eyes.

"My darling..." she whispered. "Why did this all have to happen?"

"You could caress his cheek now, or run your fingers through his hair," the director said. "But you know, with feeling. It will look more believable… Phineas, why are you laughing?"

"Excuse me," he said, trembling a bit. "It was-"

"It was a rethorical question, I wasn't asking you! Now go on. Remember about feeling the characters," he said to them.

Isabella was standing above Phineas, sniffing. She reached out her hand, wanting to gently caress his cheek.

"But remember, with feeling," he whispered quietly so that the director wasn't able to hear.

"Don't provoke me..." she replied even quieter and smirked, then continued her role. "William."

"Yes, Chloe?" he whispered.

"You know I would give my life for you. This time..." she didn't finish, instead, she buried her face in her hands and started to sob.

"What is she doing? It's not in the script," the director said, confused. Phineas sat up and looked at her closer.

"She's not crying, she's laughing," he announced with a grin.

Isabella revealed her face, red of laughter. "I'm sorry! I just can't say such thing to him seriously!"

"Just _feel_ the character! I'm saying it to you as well, Phineas. Go on," the director commanded.

Isabella continued. "This time… I don't know if I'll be able to help you. I will do everything I can to save you..." she started crying again.

"If this is my last chance, I want to tell you..." she gazed deeply into his eyes, as the script said. He was looking at her steadily, too. She grabbed his hand, and he squeezed it gently, the only gesture he was able to do.

She continued. "I… I lo…" she took a deep breath and started again. "NO! I can't say it! I just can't!" she exclaimed as they both started almost literally rolling on the stage, laughing.

"Who am I working with..." the director sighed quietly, then exclaimed, "What's going on up there?"

Phineas and Isabella calmed themselves down, apoligized, and returned to their previous positions.

"Remember! Isabella, emotionally ruined young nurses don't laugh out loud! Phineas, injured soldiers don't move at all! Please go on."

She gazed deeply into his eyes again. "I... love you," she whispered softly and leaned in.

"When you're about to kiss him, you can try to imagine you're looking at someone you love. And remember to feel the character!" the director said.

 _And what should I do if I am already looking at this someone?_ Isabella thought, then nodded and leaned in further, her face was only an inch away from Phineas'. She felt an unusual combination of excitement and fright. At last moment, she panicked, gave him just a quick peck on the lips and, before she was able to process what she'd done, she slowly straightened up. Still, it was an amazing feeling to finally kiss him, even if it was so short. She subconciously touched her lips, with fresh memory of his own being at that place.

The director looked as if he was hardly keeping calm, sighed deeply and said slowly, "Isabella, once again. It may be Chloe's last kiss with William. She's truly loved him for a very long time. He may die at any moment. It CAN'T be just a peck, for goodness' sake! Feel the character and imagine yourself at her place. I know it's just a rehearsal, but you need to practise it from the very beginning. Please go on with the play."

Isabella leaned in again, this time more confident. She looked at Phineas very seriously, as if making sure he was ready, closed her eyes and kissed him. As soon as their lips touched, she felt like every single cell of her body melted at once. She knew she had to take her time to kiss him, so she didn't let him go as quickly as earlier. But then, Phineas did something that she would have never expected - she felt his hand in her hair, pulling her closer, and he started kissing her back. Startled at first, after a moment she cupped his face and couldn't feel her mind focus on anything else.

After some time, their friends in the auditorium understood they were no longer acting, and started cheering and whistling, meanwhile the director rolled his eyes.

"Phineas Flynn, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT HAND?! Move it away! You. Are. Not. Supposed. To. Move!" he yelled.

Phineas and Isabella finally let each other go, but they were still holding their faces close and smiling warmly. Phineas ran his fingers through her hair again. Then they realised the director was yelling and straightened up.

"Um, director?" Isabella asked.

Phineas knew what she meant and finished for her. "I think we finally feel our characters."

 **I hope you liked it! Leave me a review, please, they always mean a lot!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	29. Children

**A/N: At first, as usual, thank you, Dreadwing216, Bethany Tucker, spokensoftlywrittenloud, Gigglebox15, The Pharmacist of Drusselstein, POI, THE TATTOO ARTIST and HappyB-day Julia for your reviews!  
Enjoy my new chapter!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

Phineas and Isabella were doing volunteer work in a nearby orphanage. They started a couple of years earlier, and currently, they were familiar with every single kid. They also had very good contact with the staff, and were maintaining the friendly relations.

They absolutely loved this job. Phineas was having fun with boys, building various things with them, being a referee for their matches, joking and laughing together.

Isabella was spending time with the girls, dressing up dolls with them, chatting and drinking imaginary tea from tiny cups on their specially arranged get-togethers, pretending to be English ladies.

They were also doing many things together. If kids asked, they would always sing something together for them. In fact, they had to do so every time, as all the children loved listening to "Summer Belongs to You!". Also, if younger children couldn't sleep in the afternoon, they would sit next to their beds and quietly sing a lullaby in perfect unison. Always improvised, their songs were loved by kids. And nothing could make Phineas and Isabella more happy than seeing the smiles and the hugs given them when they said goodbye.

They both enjoyed observing each other while at work. However, they were unaware of being observed by the other person.

Isabella's heart melted when she saw Phineas hold a crying child in his arms, whispering words of comfort, and then smiling widely, seeing the happy kid running to friends again.

She forgot everything around her when he told the fascinated boys about his own childhood, and his and Ferb's inventions. In his stories, he always mentioned her contribution, smiling at her, and she couldn't help blushing slightly. Then she was usually snapped out of it by impatient girls, who were holding their cups of tea and waiting for her opinion about recent events in some made-up lord's residence.

Phineas would always smile and stop whatever he was doing when he heard Isabella talking to quarreling children. She was giving them motherly advice, helping to solve a particular problem. When they made up, she always ruffled their hair and told them to go and have fun together.

He also loved when she was praising the girls when they proudly showed their dressed dolls to her. She was always exclaiming exaggerated words about how wonderful they were.

There were actually tons of examples of her behaviours that he loved. As the years passed, he had to admit that he did have a crush on his best friend. However, it happened after a very long discussion with himself, because he was kind of freaked out by the fact that he fell for the girl who had always lived right across the street.

Despite his anxieties, he tried to give her some hints. Her reactions were always positive, but then she always had her brows furrowed, literal question marks in her eyes, and it was making him terribly uncertain.

Those things were flowing through Phineas' mind as he watched and refereed a match. As he was wondering, he realised he hadn't seen Isabella for a while. As soon as the match ended, he congratulated both teams for a good and fair game, then went off to look for her.

He found her inside, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and reading a book to a big group of little kids. She was just finishing the chapter. As soon as she did, she closed the book and stood up.

"All right guys, that's it for today. I hope you liked it!" she said, smiling broadly.

Phineas came up to her and gave her a friendly pinch on the side, making her giggle, then put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hi Isabella, what'cha doin'?" he asked.

"Oh, I've just finished reading," she said. Then she stared somewhere and started wondering about something.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked, surprised by the question.

"Wonder. Whenever I do something... um, untypical, you smile or giggle, but then you seem to think about something."

Isabella started to think whether she should just simply ask him. She decided that if he had brought the topic up, there would probably never be a better opportunity.

"I was wondering what you mean by those... untypical things," she said.

He kept silent for a while. "Have you ever done anything like these untypical things towards someone?"

Isabella remembered every single time she did such things towards him.

"Um... Yes," she said, her face reddening a bit.

"And what did you usually mean by that?" he asked. He decided to explain his behaviour to her at that very moment. It had to happen eventually.

"Well... I'm telling you because you're my best friend. I was trying to show that I had a... crush on that someone," she said, not looking at him.

Despite the fact that "best friend" somehow upset him, he didn't change his mind. He was going to tell her.

"Exactly," he said quietly, and looked at her.

She seemed to be processing what she had just heard. After a few seconds, she turned her head to face him; disbelief in her eyes.

"What?" she literally whispered.

"You know what, you just don't want to believe it," he said, and pulled her closer.

"I don't want to believe it? Of course I do!" she said, subconsciously putting her hands on his chest.

"Well, then... Isabella. I. Am. In. Love," he said, closing the distance between them with every word he said. He brushed his nose against her cheek and whispered in her ear, "With you."

He leaned back, just to see her reaction, and noticed pure delight on her face. They smiled very broadly at each other. Isabella put her hand on his cheek.

"So many years I've wanted to hear that," she said quietly, "and it was totally worth it."

They embraced each other very tight, never wanting to let go. Time was slowly passing, and they were just standing there, happy in each other's arms, feeling how incomplete they had always been without the other.

Phineas gently pulled her just a bit closer as he leaned closer to her lips. Isabella's heart started beating incredibly fast as she saw that, but out of the corner of the eye, she noticed something else.

"Um, Phineas?" she said uncertainly.

He stopped leaning, startled.

"The kids," she whispered.

Phineas looked into his left and noticed a group of little children watching the two curiously, with wide eyes. Phineas and Isabella, still embracing, and the kids blinked a couple of times in silence. Phineas cleared his throat. The awkward silence seemed to last forever.

"Why did you pinch Isabella?" one girl finally asked.

Isabella snorted with laughter into Phineas' arm, while he raised his eyebrow, and started to think about an explanation.

"Well, you see... it was... um, playful," he said uncertainly.

"Pinching is wrong," the child differed.

"Sometimes, it depends on the situation, Lucy," he explained.

She didn't seem to be convinced, so Isabella decided to join the discussion.

"Lucy, I am perfectly fine, Phineas did nothing wrong, you see?" she said calmly. "And now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be right back," she said, grabbing Phineas' hand and heading towards the door.

"They're going to kiss," one child whispered in a conspiratorial way as they were walking across the room.

"Those kids are definitely too observant," said Isabella, walking into the corridor as Phineas held the door for her.

"Yes, yes they are," he said and closed the door. As he did that, they embraced again and kissed passionately. Impulsive at first, their kiss began to become slower and more gentle, so that they could enjoy every second of it.

After a while, they broke the kiss. They kept silent, smiling broadly, and soon Isabella spoke up.

"All right, I guess we should go back to them."

"Not yet," he said, burying his face in her hair and embracing her tighter.

She caressed his back, sighing with content. After another while, they let go. They walked up to the door and heard muffled whispering and steps rushing away from the door. They smirked to each other.

"Let's give them a while," Isabella said, and after a moment, Phineas opened the door. All kids were sitting as they had been, with innocent looks on their faces.

"I could have sworn I heard some noises," Isabella said loud, a trace of laughter in her voice.

The kids remained silent.

"Well, we know that you already know, so I guess I can do this," said Phineas, and dipped Isabella suddenly.

"Phineas!" she exclaimed with laughter.

"What? They know," he said and grinned.

"Ah, what the heck! You're right."

And they kissed again.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please, leave me a review!  
And guys, you probably know it, but** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **is ending. I must say, I'm kind of happy that they didn't force themselves to create more and just left this show as wonderful as it has always been. Still, I know that for all of us, it's been the best cartoon EVER!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	30. Bond

**A/N: Wow, it's hard to believe that it's already the thirtieth chapter! I just wanted to say thanks to Galaxina-the-Seedrian, THE TATTOO ARTIST, Dreadwing216 (I'm so glad you said so about my stories!), The Pharmacist of Drusselstein and Rorscarch for your reviews.  
And generally, because it's the thirtieth chapter, I want to thank you ALL for your amazing support, every single opinion, the time you took to read this story… I just love you for that.  
Here's my new chapter! I have definitely too much time because of this cold…  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb.**_

Isabella and Phineas were sitting at his desk, struggling with their homework. Ferb wasn't with them. Reason? They used to work all together, but after some time, it became obvious for him that Phineas and Isabella are both into each other; but too oblivious to notice. He decided to give them time to spend together, just the two of them.

Isabella sighed and rested her head on her hand. She was feeling exhausted, and so seemed Phineas. He straightened up in his chair and stretched his arms.

"I don't think we'll be able to handle anything more without a short break," he said.

"Absolutely," she admitted. "My brain is about to die."

"Living with Ferb and Dad has taught me at least one thing - tea is good for everything. I could go downstairs and make us some," he suggested.

"Thanks," she said and smiled at him. Then she suddenly trembled. "Gosh, when did it get so cold in here?"

"Don't you have anything warmer with you?" he asked, looking at her thin ¾ sleeve shirt. He walked up to his closet and took out a hoodie. "Take this!"

"Oh, thank you, Phineas," she said and put the hoodie on. He went downstairs and she was just sitting there in his hoodie. It was definitely too big for her - too wide across the shoulder and a bit too long. She rested her head on her hands again. The cloth even smelled like Phineas. She closed her eyes, and fell deep into her thoughts.

Phineas had always been so considerate to her. The way he cared was just endearing. All his little gestures, like making tea or giving his hoodie, were causing her heart to melt. And she felt very special, because she noticed that such gestures were reserved only for her. She supposed it was just best friend stuff, though. However, it was making her feel absolutely special. She sighed with content.

She had been in love with Phineas since she was very young and she had always wanted him to be only hers. After some time, she realised it was impossible to get. Always surrounded by loads of friends, Phineas wanted to share his time with all of them. All she could do was be happy of the fact that, among all those people, he was always trying to give her a bit more time than the rest. She had definitely matured and understood that she shouldn't be so selfish. She found out that true love only exists when the happiness of a person who one loves is more important than one's own. Thanks to this, she was much happier and peaceful, as well as much less jealous (which didn't mean not jealous at all). Even if they were always going to be just friends, she would be happy of their strong bond and irreplaceable relationship. But she was never going to cease to want more.

Phineas entered the room with two mugs of hot tea in his hands, and noticed Isabella deep in thought. He froze in the doorway and stared at her for a while. He walked up to the desk and put the mugs down. She finally noticed him and almost jumped out of her seat. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled sheepishly.

"Here's your tea. Be careful, it's hot," he said and handed her the mug, so she grabbed it through the hoodie sleeves.

"Thank you," she said and took a careful sip.

"You take one and a half of teaspoon of sugar, right?"

"This is just incredible," she laughed. "How did you remember that?"

He didn't respond; instead, he started drinking his tea. They fell silent.

Phineas peered over at Isabella. Every time he looked at her, he desired to tell her how much he needed her, how much he loved her. And every time he was barely managing to resist that urge. Hovewer, as the years passed, it was getting harder and harder. He must have admitted that she was exactly what he needed. She was flawless. He didn't even realise when the carefree friendship of two kids became a bond stronger than anything, which he could never live without. And no matter how cliché it sounded, it was all true - he couldn't live without her.

He was doing all he could to show her that she was more important for him than the rest of his friends. But not too much, to not freak her out. He was worried that because of not taking a decided step, she could choose someone else. In fact, there were many guys who wanted to be with her. He would have been completely broken if he heard about her dating someone else. But he decided that her happiness is more important, and if that would be her choice, he would have to just grin and bear it, and wish her the best. He would always love her anyway, and wait for her. At least their friendship would last. He couldn't have imagined a better friend than her.

She broke the silence quietly. "What are you thinking about, Phineas?"

He wondered a bit. The atmosphere between them was encouraging him to confess.

"Many things..." he started. "For example, that I am extremely happy to have such best friend as yourself."

Isabella couldn't believe it. Was he really thinking about her? She looked at him. He was smiling uncertainly yet very warmly. She could stare at his smile forever. His mouth was curved into a wide grin, his eyes were filled with infectious joy.

She blushed, smiling very wide. He relaxed, seeing she was glad to hear that. For a long while, they were just gazing and smiling, getting lost in each other's eyes.

Finally, she spoke up. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who takes our friendship this way."

"I don't know if you'll agree, but I don't think we're friends anymore," he said. "I treat you like my own sister. I love you," he said, causing her heart to skip a beat, "like you were my own sister."

After a while, he added sheepishly, "Sorry for that. I don't know what's come over me."

"No, Phineas, it was… beautiful," she said happily. "I feel the same way about you."

He straightened up and patted his knees. "Come on," he said.

She stood up and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she embraced his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. It felt like the seventh heaven. They both couldn't believe how easily it had all happened.

He tucked her hair, that was tickling his face, behind her ear.

"I'm so glad I've got you," he said quietly.

She couldn't exactly say what made her do what she did. Maybe it were those words he'd said. Maybe it was the fact that he'd said he loved her (like a sister, but still). Maybe it was that strange, encouraging to confessions atmosphere, that maintained between them that evening.

But it only mattered that she decided to do something she'd been longing to do for definitely too long. Hearing his words, she moved slowly to reach his lips, and literally brushed hers against his, gently, pressing them delicately.

He froze, startled at first. Then he wrapped his arm around her tighter and just let his mind drift off, focusing only on that stunning feeling.

She was all his, and he was all hers. And this feeling of belonging with each other was the best thing they had ever experienced.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please review!  
And I know that this whole hoodie thing is probably almost as cliché as jumping over a shark, but I totally couldn't resist it.  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	31. Jealousy

**A/N: Hey there! Huge thanks to Rorscarch, THE TATTOO ARTIST and Dreadwing216 for your reviews!  
Now, a bit of important stuff about this chapter. First, the first part of it is the only fragment of whole this story where the characters are kids, like in the show. Secondly, despite the fact that I like Baljeet and Ginger as a couple, I decided to use the fact that he probably had a crush on Isabella during the show. If you don't believe it, check it on Phineas and Ferb Wiki! Thirdly, it is partly inspired by my talk with rhoamso, when he mentioned Phineas and Isabella talking at night. The rest is my idea.  
Enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.**

The sun was slowly setting. The gang started heading towards their houses after finishing their daily project. Phineas, who was sitting under the tree, noticed Isabella talking with Baljeet, and discreetly observed them. Baljeet apparently asked her something, because Isabella blushed and tried to explain. Then Baljeet walked away, and Isabella noticed Phineas' gaze on her, her blush deepened. He waved her over, and encouraged her to sit next to him.

He was wondering what could make her blush while talking with Baljeet. He was just dying of curiosity, but… What would she think if he asked? He fought with his thoughts, but his urge to find out what had happened took over.

"What were you talking about with Jeet?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent, as if trying to start a light conversation.

"Oh, uh..." she seemed to be startled by the question. "Well… Don't tell anyone, all right? He wanted to ask me out."

"Really?" said Phineas, surprised. He hadn't supposed that his close friend had a crush on Isabella. And, much to his surprise, he found out that he didn't feel good about it. "What did you say to him? If I may ask, of course," he added quickly.

"Yeah, sure… I thanked him, I mean, it was sweet of him. But then I said 'no'... I hope I was polite enough. Poor Jeet," she sighed.

Phineas was glad it was dark enough, so that she could not see his face. He found himself in denial because of this situation. He was sorry for Baljeet, but also somehow glad that Isabella had rejected him.

 _Am I... jealous? No, it's impossible. She's Isabella, my best friend!_ he thought, wondering really hard. _I'm definitely not jealous, it must be something else._

For such a smart kid, it took Phineas extremely long to learn how dead wrong he had been.

A couple of years later, a similar situation occurred. The sun was slowly fading, the darkness gradually spreading across the sky. However, the air remained wonderfully warm.

Isabella was sitting on her window sill, her windows wide opened. She took a deep breath, and sighed with content. She looked around, then upwards, where the first stars started to show up.

She subconsciously looked across the street, at Phineas' house. She raised her eyebrows as she saw him sitting under the tree, and staring into the sky. It was at least ten in the evening.

Soon, he looked in her direction and smiled, as he saw her. He waved her over, so she nodded her head and gesticulated vigorously to let him know she would be right there.

She went downstairs as quietly as possible, leaving a quick note to her Mom on the bed. Just in case, she wanted to let her know she was in Phineas' backyard. Isabella left her house and crossed the street. The street was perfectly quiet. She opened the gate and, uncertainly, entered the backyard.

After sitting next to him, she fell silent for a while.

"Phineas, can you help me?" she asked.

"Sure."

"How does one reject someone politely… For the second time?" she asked. As soon as she did, she almost slapped herself. _Everything is perfect, you are sitting right next to him, you are both stargazing, it is all extremely romantic and you do what? You mention Baljeet. Standing ovation,_ she thought to herself sarcastically and started mentally slow clapping.

"Well, it depends. Who do you mean by… reject, and why?"

"Baljeet."

"He asked you out again?" he asked. After so many years he couldn't deceive himself anymore. He was _terribly_ jealous. "And you are going to refuse him?"

"It's hard, but… yes. I mean, he is my close friend… But I can't date a guy if I don't have a real thing for him."

"Good," said Phineas, before he could prevent himself.

"What do you mean by that?" she was completely startled. At that moment, Phineas was just indescribably happy that she couldn't see his blush.

"Um… You know... " he was stuttering and scratching his ear nervously. "I meant... "

Isabella raised her eyebrow, while Phineas exclaimed in epiphany.

"GINGER! Er… I mean, Ginger would be… um, extremely jealous. It could ruin your friendship," he said seriously.

"Yeah, _Ginger_ would be terribly jealous, you're right," she said in a very suspicious tone, trying to hold back laughter, seeing his efforts.

"Yes. Exactly. Terribly," he said certainly.

Much to Phineas' relief, Isabella fell silent. Much to his horror, she soon spoke up.

"Phineas, are you trying to tell me something?" she asked sweetly.

"Me?" he asked with exaggerated disbelief. "Trying to tell… No, absolutely."

"Okay," she said, knowing he would change his mind in a while.

He sighed deeply. "Isabella, who am I kidding? I hate lying and I can't do it," he said, facing her.

She just grinned widely. "I know."

He took a deep breath. "I am jealous. That he had the courage to ask you. That you may have agreed."

She kept silent for a while, then leaned in. "And that's why I kept refusing him, Phineas… Because I wanted to hear _these_ words from you!"

Phineas was literally speechless. He could only embrace Isabella tight, as if never wanting to let go, and repeat how happy he was.

"But from now on, if any guy even pats your arm with some dirty intention, I'll kill him," he whispered in her ear, and she giggled quietly.

"Because we belong with each other, Isabella, and nobody else," he said seriously.

"I'm so happy you finally noticed."

 **Yeah, baby, another chapter! I hope you liked it and please, leave me a review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	32. Crazy

**A/N: Hey hey guys!** **  
As usual, I hope you enjoy my new chapter!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

"Phineas!" Candace called her brother over from downstairs, the memory of her yelling habit could still be heard in her voice.

"Yeah?" Phineas asked absentmindedly, sitting at his desk and scribbling some blueprints.

"Come here, Isabella's called and wants to talk to you!"

Phineas froze for a second, then showed up downstairs in less than fifteen seconds.

"H-hi Isabella," he said, panting a little.

"Hey Phin-" She stopped, startled. "What happened?"

"Uh... Nothing. You know, the stairs, uh... running, er... never mind." He put his hand on the back of his neck and noticed Candace smirking out of the corner of his eye.

"What's up, anyway?" he asked.

"Do you and Ferb have a little time? Because I really need- NO, BUCKY, NO! Leave that flip-flop! Let it go! Sit. SIT! Good boy. Oh my goodness." She sighed. "You see, Phineas, my cousin left her dog here so Mom and I could take care of him for a couple of days. But now Mom's at work and I just can't deal with him on my own, he's the most disobedient creature I've ever seen. Oh no, he just ripped another soft toy... It's driving me crazy..."

"Okay, Isabella, we'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Thank you," Isabella said with relief and hung up.

Phineas smiled and put down the phone, then met the amused gaze of his sister, sitting at the kitchen table.

"What?"

"Ah, never mind," she said, barely holding back her laughter.

Phineas raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Isabella needs help, remember? You should hurry," Candace said innocently.

"Oh, yeah, right." Phineas cleared his throat and started heading towards the stairs.

"You've been acting weird lately, little brother," she said with a grin.

"No stranger than you!" Phineas teased his sister, then winked.

"But I am pregnant, and what's your excuse?" She laughed, then shook her head and took a sip of her tea.

Phineas smiled slightly. He reached his and Ferb's room and quickly walked in, just to hear his brother say, "So, we're heading to Isabella's?"

The red-haired boy froze with his mouth open and his finger up.

"How?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"You have it written on your face," Ferb said with a slight snicker.

"As always, my family sees things that I have no idea about." Phineas shook his head with amusement.

"Anyway," he said after a while, "let's go."

Ferb nodded, stood up, and the brothers walked out of the room. Five minutes later they knocked on Isabella's door. Somewhere from the inside, there came loud barking, which started getting closer and closer, and finally, a thud. Cautiously, the door opened, and Isabella let the boys in. As soon as she did, the hall became full with a tail wagging, jumping hyper dog.

"Thanks again, guys," Isabella said, sounding really tired. She didn't even pay attention to the bouncing ball of fur.

"No problem," said Phineas and looked down at Bucky, who seemed to have calmed down a little but started chewing Phineas' shoelaces instead, looking innocent.

"Bucky!" Isabella groaned helplessly. "I'm sorry, but it's a literal tornado with paws!"

"No worries, Ferb will handle this."

"You can't even imagine what's been going on here today!" Isabella continued her rant. "This dog doesn't know the word 'rest'! He's still following me, jumping around, he almost ripped my jeans-"

"He looks cute, honestly."

"Oh, no no, don't let him deceive you. I got fooled like that too. The worst thing is that he keeps trying to eat everything - shoes, cushions, let alone real food! I don't expect you to teach him to stop, I just thought you could help me prevent him from doing any more damage."

As they were talking, the green-haired boy squatted next to the animal and started petting him. Bucky immediately let go of Phineas' shoelace and waggled its tail vigorously.

"What." Isabella's eyes went wide.

"Told you." Phineas crossed his arms and just smiled, watching his brother.

"Good boy. Sit." Ferb's voice was calm as always. The dog listened to his command at once.

"WHAT." Isabella looked as if her own life just played a prank on her. "But, but... HOW? I've been trying to do that all day, and he just..."

Phineas put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Isabella, I don't know how he's doing that either." He chuckled.

Isabella quickly held back a dreamy smile creeping upon her face as she felt his warm touch.

"Uh, anyway..." She decided to do something as she realised her cheeks started reddening. "I give up. I'm gonna go... somewhere. I don't know... Make us some tea or something."

"I'll go with you. I can at least help with that!" offered Phineas.

"Cool!" She smiled, but avoided eye contact. Her face was probably red enough. She then turned to the other boy. "And huge thanks, Ferb! I was really going crazy because of this dog."

Ferb gave her his classic thumb up and stayed in the hall with Bucky; meanwhile, the pair went to the kitchen. Isabella poured water into the kettle and Phineas took out three mugs - after so many years, he knew his best friend's kitchen probably better than his own. They both leaned back on the kitchen worktop, waiting for the water to boil.

She peered over at him, and he sent her a warm smile as he noticed that. How she loved those smiles... Every wrinkle around his eyes, slightly closed eyelids, the way he tilted his head a little to the right as if he were waiting for a reaction. Little did she know he was just getting a bit lost himself, taking a closer look at her sparkling eyes, her mouth, curved into a wide smile, and observing the adorable way she wrinkled her nose.

They both liked how just a single smile from each other could make them happy. It didn't even matter that it was probably as platonic as could be... Or did it? That wasn't so important, they just valued the fact that they could see those smiles, that they were meant just for them. That Phineas didn't have half-closed eyelids while smiling at other girls; that Isabella wrinkled her nose in that sweet way only while talking to him.

Isabella snapped out of her thoughts when the water started boiling. Not for long, however - as soon as she grabbed the kettle, she drifted off again. What if in five years they will be making tea with the very same kettle, this time for their kids? What if they were sitting at the same table?

Phineas watched curiously as Isabella was turning her tender, dreamy gaze between the kettle and the table.

"So? What is so enchanting about this piece of furniture?" he joked.

"Huh?" Isabella's eyebrows furrowed before she realised what he meant. "Oh, um... Sorry, just... Better pass me those mugs, please. Thanks. That was really impressive, what Ferb did back there, wasn't it?" She desperately started a random topic. "Bucky wouldn't listen to me, no matter what I said."

"You know Ferb." Phineas chuckled. "What others think is amazing, is pretty much normal for him."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Do you remember our Bucky? I mean, Ferb's and my dog," he asked after a while.

"Oh, of course! I knew he reminded me of something! I liked him so much." Isabella smiled at her memories. "That was awfully long ago." She tapped her chin. "Seven years or so?"

"More like twelve." He chuckled. "We were around five or six."

"Whoa, wait." She started counting on her fingers. "Whaaat? How? When?"

Phineas snorted with laughter.

"Stop laughing!" She punched him playfully. "It's really freaking me out!"

"I know, I get that too from time to time."

"But, when it starts to overwhelm me, I just think of my friends and family... And it's all easier. I have people to spend my future with."

"I was just about to say that. I hope you'll find a place for me in your future," he said half seriously, half playfully.

 _You. Have. Absolutely. No. Idea,_ Isabella thought, hoping she didn't show it in her facial expression.

"Please, I've got so much planned for you that I don't know if you'll make it!" she said with laughter. But then she frowned. It was just a joke, but... Maybe it really wouldn't come true, like she had always assumed? It was just sad. Nothing more, purely sad thought.

"Hey... Hey." Phineas noticed her sudden change of mood. "Did it put you down that much?"

"Oh, what? No, it's just... It kind of hit me that... Future is not always what we imagine. I know, one minute I'm laughing, and the next... you see. I guess sad thoughts don't choose when to pop into our minds."

"Would it comfort you if I said that no matter how bad it gets, I will be there for you? Because I hope you know I will." He was completely serious, as if he hadn't been joking about the enchantment of Isabella's table just five minutes earlier.

"No matter what?"

"Absolutely."

"Then yes, I'm feeling much better." She smiled, then hesitated for a while and said, "I want to do something, but I don't want it to come off as awkward."

"Why would it? Don't worry, do whatever you want!"

Isabella put her hands on Phineas' shoulders, stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for always saying the right thing, Phineas."

"You're welcome. And... It wasn't awkward at all." He smiled at her, hoping he sounded more or less normal. "Heck, we've been friends for so long that I don't think I would consider a kiss on the lips awkward! We hold hands all the time anyway."

He saw that trace of surprise on her face. He knew that the things he said didn't make much sense; there was a difference between holding hands and kissing after all. But he couldn't resist dropping such hints from time to time, just to see her reaction.

Meanwhile, Isabella was having a crazy inner discussion with herself; obviously, the part that claimed "Kiss him, he literally just told you to do it!" won. She faced him, her mind already hatching a plan, but her body still gathering courage.

Finally, she said, "I feel like you just challenged me."

"What if I did?" he joked.

"Then you leave me no choice," she said and finally decided to cup his face and kiss him. And... It was just better than she had ever expected. Indescribable. And he didn't even resist. They stayed like this, both unable to process the whole situation.

"Don't bother with me, I just came for my tea." Ferb casually walked across the kitchen, grabbed his mug and walked out.

"He is either mad that we treated his tea in such a disrespectful way or he really doesn't care." Isabella laughed warmly.

"He didn't seem so, but he was happy for us." Phineas kissed her forehead, then whispered, "But he won't forgive us the tea."

 **Please review! Every opinion matters.  
Oh, and Happy New Year, guys! :)  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	33. Weak

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm so thankful for your reviews (Dreadwing216, Christianwriter, SuperNinja, R-001, Rorscarch and FrostyJudge). It was such a warm reception! :)** **  
Anyway, as always I hope you enjoy! My concept is that this chapter takes place before "Act Your Age".  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Isabella closed her eyes, sighed, and closed the textbook she was holding on her lap. There was no way she could focus, her thoughts drifting away even more frequently than usual that afternoon. She automatically put the book down on the seat next to her, leaned forward and rested her head on her hands; rubbing her tired eyes. For the hundredth time, her gaze swept the school corridor.

She hoped so much she would finish reviewing the material during that hour-long window. Now, she was probably going to have to improvise a bit on that test.

The book slipped and hit the floor. She glanced at it and didn't even bother picking it up.

The junior year in high school turned out to be way harder than she had expected. Not because of school specifically; she was having a hard time coping with her resignation. Outside, she was still the same, cheerful, helpful, friendly Isabella, a great friend and an outstanding student. Inside, she was consistently finding herself thinking of Phineas more than ever - during classes, at home, while studying and in her free time… And for the first time in her life, she was experiencing something new - a feeling of defeat.

It began simply, with just one thought - if after all those years, Phineas had never shown any signs of romantic interest in her, was that even possible in the future? It just crossed her mind once, but the seed was planted - this one time, she couldn't shrug this thought off. One day, she discovered, with anxiety, that she was starting to doubt her feelings for him; a thing that she didn't even remember what it felt like, not to have a crush on him. The feeling was always a part of her, and a perspective of not experiencing it was… Disturbing? Sad? Frightful? She wasn't even sure, because she simply wasn't able to imagine it. It seemed like cutting her hand off, she was so used to that.

Most of all, she didn't _want_ to stop being in love with Phineas. He was the best, and she knew she chose the right person. She would never let herself think she had wasted so many years fawning over a guy that wasn't worth it. He was definitely worth it, but would _he_ ever think of her this way?

Isabella was staring blankly at the opposite wall, biting her lip.

"Hey?" She was snapped out of her bitter thoughts by a light poke in the arm. It was Stephen, her classmate, who had to stay after class to take that test as well. The previous minutes were filled with nothing but silence, though; it was the first time any of them spoke up.

Isabella turned from her self questioning, still a bit absent-minded, look to the boy.

"Something happened?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing, really," he replied. "You just looked so miserable that I had to pull you out of it." He smiled playfully. Isabella knew that smile, like every girl before her - Stephen was known for always hitting on at least three girls at once. That was the reason she always tried to politely, yet decidedly reject him; the other was obvious.

"I'm just… Not in the best mood," she gave him an ambiguous answer.

Hearing that, he stood up and reached out his hand.

"Come on!" he encouraged her. "A hug will cheer you up."

Isabella was fully aware it was just an excuse. But frankly… What harm could one hug do? She really needed some support right now.

With mixed feelings, she took the offered hand, stood up, and let Stephen's arms embrace her.

She had to admit, it was nice, but she didn't like that thought. The fact that she enjoyed it startled her; it was disturbing, it shouldn't be happening.

Why did it feel like cheating on Phineas? She was just hugging a classmate, there was nothing bad in that. The realisation suddenly struck her - it didn't seem wrong because of _what_ she was doing, but _why_. She was just looking for comfort in Stephen's arms, not even caring if he was taking it seriously. Probably not, knowing his loud love affairs, but it didn't change anything; a wrong deed always remained wrong. Besides, she shouldn't assume she could guess other person's feelings.

She could just stop it all right now, thank him for the support and it would always remain as just a nice, friendly situation. Isabella hesitated and sighed deeply. Feeling incredibly guilty in every possible way, she hugged the boy back, resting her head on his shoulder. When he squeezed her tighter, she involuntarily gave in.

 _I just wanted to feel a little bit better,_ she thought to herself, feeling twice as bad as she had earlier. _I'm being a horrible person, he thinks I'm trying to tell him something and that's unfair of me._

She was just about to end the embrace, when he started pushing her a little bit further, much to her relief. She wanted to say she was thankful for his help, when she noticed a warm, alluring grin creeping up on his face. Her mouth curved into an uncertain smile. She was so confused she didn't even realise when he put his hand on her cheek. However, when he started pulling her closer, her thoughts began racing.

 _I must stop him before it's too late, I didn't want to go this far!_ she thought, getting a little panicky.

She glanced into his half-closed, confident eyes. Was it worth resisting? He acted so nice towards her… But she wasn't going to kiss any polite guy! Although, honestly, that day she was doing things that surprised even herself. This could be an interesting turn of events… Not believing what she was doing, she started leaning in…

And then she froze.

Because out of the corner of the eye, she saw Phineas crossing the perpendicular corridor. His pace slowed almost imperceivably, his eyebrows raised by just a few millimeters. He quickly disappeared behind the corner before a startled Isabella was able to react in any way.

It was the worst; he just walked off. But really, what did she expect him to do? Try to prevent her? Dramatically confess his feelings to change her mind? No matter how much she hated that, she had to admit - she always had a trace of hope that a similar thing could actually take place.

"What?" Stephen didn't understand what happened. Isabella turned, sad and ashamed, as she looked at him.

"Stephen… I'm sorry. I can't." She let him go and folded her hands in a helpless gesture. "I apologise. I shouldn't have done that at all. I'm really sorry if you thought that..." She sighed and looked in the direction where she had lost Phineas from view just a while ago.

"I'm sorry," she repeated and freed herself from his embrace.

"Okay," he said casually, as she grabbed her bag and picked up the textbook from the floor. "I just thought we could have a little fun together, you know, not for a long shot. So yeah, it's really nothing." He smiled nonchalantly and sat back down.

"Well, okay," she said slowly. "Then goodbye. I need to go."

 _It would have been the stupidest thing I've ever done!_ she thought while walking around the school, looking for Phineas. She had to explain that, or else, the guilt was going to kill her. Why was she feeling like this anyway? She didn't need to justify herself, it was her stupid choice, she was a free person, and Phineas had nothing to do with that.

Still, she knew she had to find him - at least just to let him know that nothing had happened.

She found him on the fourth floor, leaning against the wall; his arms crossed. He jolted as he saw her approaching.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly. It hurt her; Phineas always greeted her enthusiastically, cheerfully… but never calmly.

"It's an hour-long window, I'm gonna take that biology test. You?"

"Same. I'm waiting for the physics club."

Isabella spoke up after a moment of silence. "I wanted to say… Because you saw me and Stephen-"

"About that - I'm sorry I interrupted you."

For the first time ever, she wasn't able to puzzle out his tone or expression. Was he mad? Was he really sorry? His face was completely blank, and Isabella couldn't read anything. It was as though someone put up a concrete wall between them.

Phineas, meanwhile, was trying his best to act as if he wasn't broken. As if he hadn't punched that wall put of anger and helplessness a while before. Because he had been waiting too long, and she eventually got out of his reach. He wasted over two years of high school on ridiculous plans instead of taking a decided step.

He looked at her resigned pose; her hands folded behind her back, her eyes fixed on the floor. She hadn't looked him straight in the eyes since the beginning of the conversation.

Of course he was sorry he'd interrupted them; he always wished her the best. Still, it turned out he wasn't ready for such a brutal realisation that Isabella might be happier with other people.

"Phineas, I came because I want to explain… We didn't kiss," Isabella said quietly.

Phineas' heart missed a beat, as he felt a rush of hope.

"Can I ask you a private question, Isabella?"

"Yes, you always can."

"If nothing had distracted you, would you have kissed him?" It sounded more like a rhetorical question.

Isabella felt even worse, but decided to be honest. She finally looked at him.

"Yes," she said. "But I didn't want to! I mean, I wanted to at that moment, but… I got distracted and realised it would have been the biggest mistake I could possibly make."

"Because I crossed that corridor?"

 _Because you reminded me that he would have been just a substitute,_ thought Isabella, but just nodded in reply.

"Then why would you do that?" Phineas didn't care that this question was probably revealing more than he wanted. Still, Isabella didn't seem to catch it.

"I was weak, and… he just probably noticed I needed support," she said reluctantly.

"Couldn't you be weak in my company? I wouldn't use you like that!" he raised his voice.

"Don't snap at me!" Isabella defended herself. "Do you even hear what you're saying? Besides, why would you even care?" She attacked him, hating herself for unnecessarily making that conversation even harder.

"Because it's not like Stephen plays with any girl he currently wants, and I just care about my best friend, all right?" he said sarcastically. Isabella heard a fraction-of-a-second long beat before he used the words "best friends", but didn't comprehend what it meant.

They both fell quiet, angry at themselves and how they carried out this conversation.

When Phineas finally broke the silence, his voice was much softer.

"Anyway... Why were you, like you called it, weak? I can help you."

"Let's not talk about this." She didn't want to hide anything from him. But it wasn't the time for confessing either.

"You can tell me." He was surprised by her denial. "It seems serious."

"Not today, Phineas. I'm sorry," she said sadly. "Please."

"All right. I'm not going to force you," he said as he walked up and stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I shouldn't have, either," Isabella said quietly.

Phineas reached out his arms, motioning for a hug, a gesture awfully similar to Stephen's. Except this time, Isabella didn't hesitate at all. He pulled her close, and it immediately dawned on her, how much she really needed that. It was everything she had longed for all day; and all the time, to be perfectly honest. His touch was sensitive, supportive and considerate. It was her place, she belonged there. These were the arms that should always be holding her. She squeezed him even tighter; they were both apologizing and expressing so many other things they hadn't said out loud.

Phineas valued every fraction of a second of the embrace. It occurred to him that it might have been one of the last opportunities to be so close. He felt like he was slowly losing her, even though today nothing serious had happened. The situation that was once settled and secure, seemed to be getting out of hand. Some day, she may not refer to a similar event as a "weakness". What then?

That's how their conversation ended - with many issues not brought up at all. Moreover, neither of them really understood how much the other had said, even subconsciously. Phineas didn't think that Isabella's nervousness meant something so important to him. She didn't acknowledge the reason for all his questions. They both had no idea about how much this hug mattered for each other.

Their situation was neither clear, nor thoroughly talked over. They both feared the loss of the other, which only made them hide more truths.

Right now, they were happy that they managed to make up and say at least a couple of things that needed to be said.

Maybe some day they would have the courage to confess everything.

Phineas frowned and held Isabella closer to himself, never wanting to let her go.

 **Thank you for reading, and please review! I love it when you share your opinions with me.  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	34. Week

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm so glad with your reception of the previous chapter! Huge thanks to FrostyJudge, Marie, Dreadwing216, Rorscarch and EnergeticBullet. I forgot to answer Dreadwing216's question from two chapters ago - nothing's changed, I still take suggestions, but I don't guarantee I'll write chapters based on them. And a response to Marie's review - you can't even imagine how happy it made me! I was literally smiling at the screen, because you told me so many wonderful things. I greatly appreciate your support. Really, every writer dreams of getting such reviews. Thank you SO much and I hope you'll keep reading my works! :)  
To the chapter, though - it takes place a week after "Act Your Age".  
Enjoy!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Phineas jerked his head up as he heard a car pull up on the other side of the street. He quickly got up and peered through the window. A smile came to his face as he saw a dark-violet car - it was her. He quickly went downstairs, excited to see her after the longest week of his life.

Only when his front door squeaked behind her, Isabella turned away from her suitcases and noticed him. A bright, sincere smile lit up her face. She rushed towards him, her grin growing even wider as he approached. She ran into his wide-open arms which she had missed. They fell into a long embrace, as if they hadn't seen each other just a week prior. As they broke apart, he put his hand on her cheek, delicately stroking it with his thumb.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. It's been a long week," she said, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

They both spoke quietly, as if there were someone else on that empty street that could overhear their conversation. Finally, Phineas leaned in and kissed her. It had been a week since they became a couple, and she still couldn't find a way to describe what she felt when she kissed him. That was the most beautiful thing about it - to understand it, one had to feel it; no words could replace that.

"Once again, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Me too!" she said enthusiastically. "The preparations went smoother than anticipated. I'm back for two days." She smiled at her boyfriend.

It was a huge stroke of luck that she managed to visit Danville that weekend - especially now, she wouldn't be able to spend two weeks without him. Looking up at him, she saw the same emotions reflected in his eyes. Their lips met once again - it was the only way for her to tell him everything she felt.

"By the way, did you tell them?" she asked a while later.

"Not yet. I thought we should do it together."

"Sure! Mom doesn't know, either."

"You know what...? We're throwing a huge dinner today, because Ferb and Vanessa wanted to finally introduce our families to each other. Even Candace, Jeremy and Amanda are here! Why don't you and your Mom come over? We could find a quiet moment to tell them," he suggested.

She tapped her chin. "Thanks, but... I don't want to disturb, I mean... it's your family party," she said uncertainly.

"Aw, come on." He smiled. "Nobody is gonna tell me I can't invite my girlfriend to dinner."

She smiled more confidently. "Okay then! No, wait," she said after a while. "Mom has to go out this afternoon."

"So... Come alone, then we'll announce it to my family, and we can tell your Mom... I don't know. Is she home?" he said, looking at the front door.

"Now?" Her eyes widened. "I'm not prepared, and-"

"Prepared for what? There's nothing to be afraid of." He smiled encouragingly.

Isabella hesitated, then shrugged her arms. "Ah, what the heck! Let's do that." She chuckled.

"Great! I'll take your suitcases in," he said as they walked over to the car, and she opened the luggage-carrier.

A while later, they entered the house.

"Isa!" Vivian greeted her daughter cheerfully with a peck on the cheek. "Finally, you're here! How was your drive? I'm so happy you made it! Do you like your dorm? Did you meet any friends? I hope it went well!"

"Hi, Mom!" Isabella hugged her mother tight. "Everything is just great."

"Hi, Mrs Garcia-Shapiro!" Phineas exclaimed, standing with the suitcases at the door.

"Phineas, sweetheart! You've grown so much, it's unbelievable!" Vivian burst into another monologue. "Leave these here. I'll make you two some tea, you want some? And take off those shoes, you're at home! It must be uncomfortable!"

With that, she walked off, still exclaiming various things from the kitchen every couple of seconds.

A minute later, Phineas and Isabella walked into the kitchen, their tea already waiting on the table. As the three sat down, Vivian asked curiously, "So, once again, how are the preparations going?"

"Great! Much easier than I thought they would," said Isabella. "And my roommate is awesome."

"That's wonderful! And you, Phineas? Which school did you choose eventually?"

"Tri-State State, too. I'm going there in a couple of days," the boy replied, and Vivian seemed surprised.

"You two are going to be at the same school? What luck!"

"Yeah..." Phineas said so quietly that only Isabella could hear him. "Luck..."

"You know, Mom... I should tell you something. Phineas and I..." She couldn't hold back a smile that came to her face. "We are together."

Vivian smiled happily at her daughter, then at Phineas, as if telling him she was really glad that things had turned out this way; and that she liked seeing him at that place more than anyone else. The boy returned the smile, relieved with her positive reaction. He didn't realise there was no reason for her to react negatively.

"I supposed so," she said finally.

"What?" Isabella asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I mean... I thought, why would you come back after a week, just for the weekend? Obviously, not for me! Also, I remembered my conversation with Phineas from the day you left, and I was almost sure." Vivian seemed a little amused.

"Try to surprise a mother!" Isabella laughed, raising her arms in a helpless gesture.

"And today I saw you through the window," her mother said innocently and took a sip of her tea.

"Thanks, Mom," Isabella said, glaring, then giggled as Phineas almost choked on his tea with laughter.

They continued with lighthearted, casual conversations, until Phineas excused himself, saying he still had some work to do at home. Isabella stood up and walked him to the front door (Vivian tactfully stayed at the table, just waving goodbye).

"So, see you later this afternoon." Phineas pulled Isabella close.

"Of course. When does it start?"

"Vanessa and her parents will arrive at six... So you could come like, five minutes earlier, maybe? Before that whole fuss starts." He chuckled.

"I'll be there!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Awesome." Phineas pecked her on the cheek and started backing away, still gazing at her, bumped into the door frame (Isabella snorted with laughter), finally walked out, reached his house, and Isabella closed the door.

Exactly at five minutes to six she rang at the Flynn-Fletchers' door.

"Hi, Isabella!" Linda said warmly as she let the girl in. "Phineas said you would come. I didn't know you were still in the city," she said curiously.

"Hi, Mrs Flynn-Fletcher! I wasn't, I just came back for the weekend."

"Well, anyway, it's great to see you once more. Oh, Phineas, I was just about to call you," she said to her son, who appeared on the top of the stairs.

"Thanks. Hello, swe- Isabella," Phineas smiled warmly at the girl. "Listen Mom, do you, Dad and Candace have a moment, before the Doofenshmirtzs arrive?"

"Of course, I'll call them ri-"

She was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh, here they are! Can it wait?"

"Yes, sure," he said, trying to act casually.

Linda opened the door once again, meanwhile, Lawrence, Candace, Jeremy, Amanda and Ferb showed up in the hall.

Vanessa walked in, smiled, greeted with everyone and pecked Ferb on the cheek. Then, she noticed Isabella standing beside Phineas and wiggled her eyebrows. The girl just rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head to tell her that the family didn't know anything yet. Vanessa smiled in response.

"My parents are in the car, they will be here in a moment," said Vanessa, as Ferb put his arm around her shoulders, smiling.

A second later, Vanessa's mom showed up at the door.

"Charlene?" Linda asked, wide-eyed.

"Linda?" she was even more surprised.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Vanessa said, with a rather dumb expression.

"From cooking class years ago," Charlene explained, then faced Linda again. "Heinz is already coming."

"Heinz?" The red-haired woman's eyebrows furrowed. "That sounds fami-"

She wasn't able to finish, as Doctor Doofenshmirtz entered the hall with an enthusiastic: "Hello, everyone!"

"Heinz...?" Linda said with disbelief.

"Linda?" He froze, shocked.

"Wait, YOU TWO know each other?!" basically everyone else exclaimed, their eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"Well... That's a... funny story..." Linda was staring at the floor, nodding, holding back laughter.

"We once went on a date in high school," Heinz said with a grin.

"Mom?" Candace asked with amusement.

"Dad?"

"Honey?"

"Heinz?"

"I got lost a couple of sentences ago," said Isabella.

"It was just one date!" Linda said and everyone laughed.

"Oh!" Jeremy seemed to finally realise something. "You built that Amnesia-inator, sir!"

"Anyone else hear the fourth wall tumble down, or is it just me?" asked Phineas, shaking with laughter.

"Anyway, looks like we don't have to introduce ourselves!" noticed Charlene.

"And if anyone else has any news to add, better do it now!" Linda chuckled.

"Okay, we're gonna have a second baby!" Candace announced immediately from the other side of the room.

"Phineas and I are together!" exclaimed Isabella at the same time.

The room burst out with numerous voices again.

"I thought my news was going to make a splash, but this is the revelation of the century!" Candace laughed over all the people that started congratulating both the married, and the newly-gotten-together couple.

A couples of minutes later, the situation finally settled down. Phineas put his arm around Isabella's waist.

"I wouldn't have done that better," he whispered in her ear.

"I just thought there was going to be a big fuss anyway, so maybe it would be better to split their attention between a couple of things. It was a perfect opportunity!" She laughed.

He just smiled with appreciation in response.

Then, finally, Linda invited everyone to the kitchen, and so their party began. Every now and again, someone would bring up a topic of Linda and Heinz's date in high school, Candace and Jeremy's second child, the fact that Phineas and Isabella were _finally_ together, or how have Ferb and Vanessa been - they were the reason the two families were here after all. They all spent the evening in a warm and lively atmosphere.

Next day, Sunday, Phineas and Isabella had to say goodbye to each other once again.

"A little bit déjà-vu-ish." He chuckled, as they stood embracing next to Isabella's car, in front of her house. "I've already had enough of you leaving." He smiled sadly.

"Just a couple of days," she whispered warmly. "Don't turn around, but your family is watching us." She stifled a laugh.

"Really?" he asked, sounding amused. "They're expecting a show." As he said that, he suddenly dipped her, kissed, and quickly returned Isabella to her previous position.

"Next time, warn me, please!" Isabella let out through her laughter. "I wish you could see their faces right now," she said, as she was the one facing the window. "Okay, they're gone."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, smiling warmly.

"I know it's just a few days, but I will miss you. Let me know when you arrive safely."

"I will." She placed her hand on the back of his head. "I'll miss you too," she said as she pulled him close; they both took their time for that kiss.

"Goodbye."

"Just a few days."

He watched her get into the car and drive off. When he wasn't able to see her anymore, he crossed the street and headed to the house. He snickered as he saw someone quickly drawing the curtains.

 **Thank you for reading and let me know what you think of this one! :)  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	35. Monday

**A/N: Hey guys! Enormous thanks to Dreadwing216, Marie, Rorscarch, Rebb R-001, ArtOfBreaking429, AnonymousRainbow (I know, right?), and my No. 1 Reader for the reviews. Seriously, your support means so much to me, I love you all.  
Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Isabella fell heavily into one of the chairs in the corridor with a sigh. Man, was that a hard day. She rubbed her face, resting her head in her hands. Her eyes involuntarily closed, as she tried to regenerate after the previous lesson. Why were Mondays always so exhausting?

"Hey Isabella, what's the matter?" She heard a voice nearby, which she recognised to be Phineas'. She looked up with an absent-minded expression, her gaze sweeping around. Finally, she spotted him; he had just taken a seat next to her. She sent him a helpless look and sighed.

"It's that bad?" he asked, frowning. "What happened?"

"Monday happened," she said overdramatically. "I just... can't. In every possible way, context... I _can't_. I _don't_. I _won't_. I've already had a tiring day, and when I return home, I'll be flooded with work too... I don't even want to think about it... help," she said sadly, resting her head in her hands again.

Phineas rubbed her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"You know my motto - _carpe diem_. Even if it's Monday. But I can see that this time it's not enough." He fell silent, thinking of a solution.

"You know what?" he spoke up after a second. "You need a break. Would you like to... I don't know, take a walk or go to a café after school?" he finally suggested.

Isabella smiled for the first time since the beginning of their conversation, making his face light up as well. However, her expression instantly fell, and then she said very reluctantly, "I'd love to, Phineas... But I'm so busy, I can't. Really..."

"Isabella, I can see you won't make it if you don't let it go for some time," he tried to convince her. Seeing her hesitate, he added, "Besides, if you go, it's not like you do it out of laziness or to avoid work. You need to take a break, or you'll be twice as tired, and everything will be twice as difficult."

Isabella smiled as she made up her mind. "As always, you're right. I'll go with you. And thank you." She gave him a quick hug, wanting to show she was really grateful.

The bell rang and they stood up reluctantly after a moment.

"Just one more class," said Phineas as he picked up both his and Isabella's backpacks. She sent him the least tired smile she was capable of and nodded. The two headed toward the classroom together.

Nearly an hour later, they walked out of the school; Phineas breathing in the fresh air and smiling, Isabella sighing with relief.

"So? Shall we go?" asked Phineas as they excused themselves, waving goodbye to their friends.

"Sure! Were you thinking of anywhere in particular?"

"There are a couple of nice cafés that way." Phineas pointed ahead.

"Awesome." Isabella smiled as they began walking.

There was no reason to hurry; they walked slowly, step by step... Isabella soon forgot about her concerns; she didn't want to waste her time with Phineas by worrying. Besides, in his company, it was somehow harder for her to be unhappy. Even the mere fact that he wanted to hang out with her, just to cheer her up, made her feel such a wonderful warmth inside.

They didn't talk much. After walking a block, Phineas just took her hand, as always. She didn't look at him, and instead just smiled and returned his grasp in response.

Finally, Phineas broke the silence.

"Why were you so down at school?" he asked cautiously. "Looked like something more than just work."

"I don't really know..." she replied slowly. "I've been feeling like this for a couple of days. I've just been... really tired, and kinda resigned. That's all. I can't really tell why, such things just happen sometimes..." She shrugged. "It'll pass sooner or later. I'm just going through a hard time, nothing else. Although it might not seem like it, I was really happy you came up and asked what happened."

"It was obvious, I noticed there was something wrong. I hope you'll feel better... I'm trying my best to help. And, you know you can always ask me for anything, in case I miss something."

"Yes, I know. Thank you so much." She held his hand tighter.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go."

"Me too." She smiled at him and they resumed walking in silence.

They turned onto a wide street, quite crowded for that time of day. Isabella glanced to her left, at a shop window. Her expression gradually softened as she watched the reflection of Phineas and her walking hand-in-hand.

The street was full of various cafés, as Phineas had said earlier. They started looking around, searching for a suitable place.

"Maybe here?" Isabella indicated a coffee house on her left. "I can see two floors, we'll be able to avoid those crowds."

"Sure!" Phineas agreed instantly.

Having entered, Isabella closed her eyes and smelled the coffee, immediately feeling better. As the ground floor was full of people, they went upstairs and sat at the table in the corner, near the window.

"I've never been here before," admitted Phineas.

"Me neither, I just chose this place because it looked really cosy."

"Yeah, great choice, it's so nice in here."

Phineas noticed the menus on the table and handed one to Isabella. They fell silent for a while, flipping through the pages. A couple of minutes later, a waitress approached.

"Can I take your order?"

"Isabella?" Phineas motioned for Isabella to talk first. Little did he know how such small gestures from him made her heart melt.

"Um, yes, so... One latte with maple syrup and... a piece of an apple pie, please."

"And for me, a brownie and one latte with maple syrup too, please," said Phineas.

"Of course." The waitress wrote their orders down, collected the menus and left.

"I really like this place," said Phineas, looking around. "We should totally come here more often."

"So that it's like... just our place?" she suggested before she thought of stopping herself; he seemed to like this idea a lot though.

"Would be awesome, honestly. We don't even have to tell the gang about this place. I mean, we don't have much time to hang out alone after all."

Inside, Isabella's jaw dropped at his statement. He _actually_ said it.

"It sounds... great!" she said enthusiastically. "So, we're not telling anyone?"

"No, no we're not."

They smiled to each other knowingly.

After a minute or so, the waitress came back with their orders. As soon as she left, Phineas and Isabella started sipping their coffees.

Isabella soon relaxed. This spontaneous outing really did help her. She leaned back comfortably in the chair. Before too long, she was laughing and joking with Phineas, as if that hard day had never happened. She felt lighter after sharing her concerns with him, and could finally fully enjoy herself.

Meanwhile, Phineas watched his best friend with joy, observing her gestures getting more and more lively as she talked. She finally straightened up, and started sending out her lovely smiles again. Her cheeks would go slightly pink every time she laughed; she was filled with her usual energy and enthusiasm again.

Their conversations were light-hearted. They would laugh over silly things and bad puns, talk about their friends or some memories, and anything else that came to mind. They were used to talking about everything with each other after all. During conversations, silences were never awkward; but with a few exceptions, it was not like they occurred often anyway.

Isabella wished she could spend more time in that warm, cosy, quiet place, away from her obligations, with Phineas. But the time was passing ruthlessly and soon, she realised she hadn't even noticed when it had been nearly an hour since they arrived. Well, all good things come to an end...

"Phineas..." she said to get his attention. "As much as I'd love not to leave... look." She showed the time on her phone.

He raised his eyebrows. "Whoa! I didn't even notice that. Looks like we should get going... That's a pity."

"I'd like to stay as well... It was a lovely afternoon, I'm really thankful, you know."

"My pleasure." He smiled. Then, he asked the waitress for the bill. As she walked up to their table, both Phineas and Isabella took out their wallets.

"What do you mean?" He sent her a questioning look. "I'll pay for you."

"What? No, thanks Phineas, but I can't make you pay for me!" disagreed Isabella.

"Come on, I invited you, so I'm going to pay for both of us."

"Phineas, if we were on a date, I would agree to paying for me, but-"

"Fine! It's a date then!" he said, and handed the money to the waitress with a wide grin, while Isabella just closed her mouth, completely unprepared for such a situation. She somehow managed a cute, uncertain smile. The waitress left, trying to hide a slight snicker from them.

The two then started to get ready to leave. Phineas helped Isabella put on her jacket, they went downstairs and then outside. Only then Isabella gathered the courage to ask him something.

"Phineas... About that date... Were you serious?"

He gazed into her eyes for a second before replying.

"Yes, I was." He smiled slightly.

"So... We are dating now?" She had to confirm it, it was so unexpected.

"Well, I'd love to!" He chuckled. "It's up to you," he said softly.

"As boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked again, smiling.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, you know!" He laughed quietly.

She replied after a while. "I thought I would come up with something clever or witty, but I'm so happy I'm still processing the situation." She chuckled.

Phineas' face lit up as he pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead, Isabella's cheeks turned pink instantly. He then took her hand; as always, yet this time it was different.

"Does it feel kinda... curious for you too? I mean, after so many years as best friends..." he asked as they started walking towards home.

"You feel that too?" She chuckled. "Yes, it does... it's funny. I don't even know how we are to act as a couple."

"As usual, I think. Just more... happy."

"I love how it sounds," Isabella said with a smile.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Sorry, I gotta take this. Hey Mom!" she said after answering the phone. "Yes, I'm just coming home. Sorry it took me so long, I was with Phineas..." She smiled at the boy, which he returned.

"... on a date."

 **Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you liked it.  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	36. Stargazing

**A/N: Hey! Huge thanks to FrostyJudge, jolleIQ, Galaxina-the-Seedrian, MarieFlynn, Yma, MysteryPerson1234 and my No. 1 Reader (I love you for everything :3) for the reviews. You guys are amazing!  
This one is based on a prompt from FrostyJudge, hope you all enjoy!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

At an inhumanly late hour, someone finally came up with the suggestion of going to sleep. Isabella welcomed the proposal with gratitude (after all, sleepover had sleep in the name), even though she was too tired to comprehend who had said it.

The gang walked outside, to the backyard; they were dragging their feet, rubbing their faces and yawning. Everyone basically threw their sleeping bags wherever and crawled into them, exhausted after the whole day (and a half of the night).

Only when she lay down, wrapped up in the soft material, did she feel her tiredness. All parts of her body seemed to be thanking her for finally resting. She lay on her back and noticed the clear, starry, night sky above her. She held her breath in awe and gathered all her strength not to fall asleep.

Everyone seemed to have already passed out, and yet she couldn't take her eyes off the deep, dark space. It was stunning yet intimidating at the same time. She admired the sight, feeling very, very small.

The silence suddenly hit her. She could barely hear even the breaths of her friends over the quiet rustle of the leaves. In the streets there were no cars; not even a single person crossed the road.

Isabella decided to close her eyes for just a while, and indulged in the peace and quiet. She sharpened all her senses and breathed in. She could still feel the warmth radiating from the ground on that August night, but the chilly air was already announcing the imminent arrival of fall. A gentle breeze blew a strand of hair off her face, causing her to shiver. Another summer was coming to an end...

Isabella opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone was asleep, who knows what was going on in their dreams at the moment... Everyone? No. A couple of meters away, she noticed two tiny reflections of light in Phineas' eyes. His calm gaze was fixed on the sky. Phineas was hardly ever so calm. What was he possibly thinking about when he thought nobody was looking?

The tiny lights twitched. Did he notice her? For a while, there was nothing but perfect silence.

"Isabella?" She heard a whisper. "You're not asleep?"

"No," she replied even quieter. "Just watching the sky."

Another while of silence.

"Come over here then. It'll be better together."

"Sure."

He smiled as he heard Isabella crawling ungracefully towards him in her sleeping bag. Finally, she lay next to him with a sigh.

They fell silent and let the wonderful sight do the rest. The starry sky was creating an indescribable atmosphere, which they both interpreted differently.

Isabella was looking up, aware that Phineas was lying right next to her. They had the whole night to lie there and admire the stars. It was one of those moments when time should simply stop, for the sake of these two people who couldn't get enough of each other and wanted to fully savor their moment together. Who would grasp these minutes and hide them on the bottom of the deepest drawer, just to relive them over and over again, if they were able to. Both that awareness and these thoughts were enough to make her aflutter, she didn't even have to look at him. Besides, if she did, her face would be just inches away from his... within the reach of her hand... She desired to hug him, feel him close, and breathe to the rhythm of his deep, steady breaths. It was better to be cautious.

Phineas, meanwhile, observed the stars, feeling a subtle warmth inside, now that Isabella was near. With the rest of the gang asleep, it was as though it were just the two of them. He glanced at her, turning his head just a tiny bit, so that she wouldn't notice. The stars were reflected in her open eyes, the pale moonlight was falling upon her skin; she made an even more wonderful sight than usual. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, but her breath was so quiet that he couldn't hear it, as if she didn't want to break the perfect silence of the night. If he wanted, he could reach out his hand and slide it across her cheek. Maybe it would leave a pleasant, tingly feeling on her skin...? However, before he made up his mind, she moved slightly and their eyes met.

She blinked a couple of times.

"Hi," she mumbled sheepishly, as if they hadn't been lying next to each other for the last half-hour.

"Hey." He smiled, and they faced the sky again. "It sure deserves the admiration it gets..." he whispered.

"Yes... It's hypnotizing," she admitted. "But also... kinda terrifying."

"Why?"

"Just think... We're literally gazing into a dark, undiscovered space. Into infinity."

"Oh, I get it." Their voices still weren't louder than the rustle of the oak tree's leaves in the backyard.

Isabella brushed her hand through her loose, ruffled hair slowly, and crawled deeper into her sleeping bag.

"It's not so scary and undiscovered, though," he added after a while. "Would you like to listen?"

"Of course," she replied. That sleepy feeling abandoned her temporarily.

"For example..." He looked around the sky. "There. See? Those five stars. That's Lyra."

Isabella's gaze followed the dark silhouette of his arm and spotted the constellation.

"The largest star, that one over there..." he continued, "is Vega. It's forty times brighter than the Sun."

"Really?" she said, amazed. "It must be so far away... Many light years..."

"Uh-huh. Twenty-five, to be specific..."

"Whoa. And the Sun is... eight 'light minutes' away."

"That's right," he said with approval. Not that he was underestimating her, he was just positively surprised that there was someone else who remembered such details. Others might think it was boring, but he always found these details fascinating.

He discreetly peered over at her again. She was looking at the sky attentively; her eyes slightly closed, her brows furrowed, as if she were wondering about something. A weak gust of wind messed up her raven hair. He suddenly longed to run his fingers through it; so softly that she wouldn't be able to tell whether it was him or just another puff of the wind...

He fought the urge, again.

"Where did its name come from?" she asked suddenly.

"Which one? Vega or Lyra?"

"Lyra."

"Okay, so... There was that myth about Orpheus and Eurydice," he started.

"Oh, right." She nodded. "He received it from Apollo... He was so gifted that his music had an ability to enchant all living creatures..."

"And even trees, stones, et cetera," he finished. "You remember it really well, maybe I won't weary you by telling the entire story."

"No, no, go on," she encouraged him. Of course she knew the myth; in every detail, to be perfectly honest. But she wanted to listen to him anyway.

"All right. So, Orpheus and Eurydice were a married couple, as you know. Unlike many marriages in the mythology, a happy one, might I add. Do you remember what the problem was?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. Eurydice was so charming that nobody could help falling in love with her..." Isabella replied, at which Phineas smiled slightly. He was glad he could have a light conversation with her, on a topic that some people might consider boring. It was the best thing about her - she was his companion for anything.

"Yes. That's exactly what happened to Aristaeus, Apollo's son. He didn't know Eurydice was Orpheus' wife... He saw her once, and started chasing her; some say it was an attack though," Phineas kept talking.

Isabella glanced at him, watching him gesticulate as he went on with the story. His gaze was focused on the sky, presumably Lyra. She loved it when he was talking about things that fascinated him. Especially now, late at night, his voice was becoming calm, quiet, and soothing. Not soporific though - there was a specific vibrance in his whole behaviour as he spoke. He always made contact with his listener, and he was able to go on and on about the topic he was familiar and comfortable with. She could listen to him for hours...

"And then... Remember?" he asked.

Isabella turned her sight to Lyra too. "She stepped on a snake... It bit her and she died."

"Exactly. Not being able to find his wife, Orpheus was really miserable and distressed. He looked for her literally everywhere."

"It's... romantic." Isabella stifled a yawn. What time could it be?

"Wait for what he did next," said Phineas, forgetting for a while she knew the story perfectly. "He went down to the Underworld and started playing the lyre."

"Even the Furies were moved..." Isabella added.

"They were _crying_. Just imagine how sad a song it must have been..." he said in wonder.

"Oh my goodness."

"Yes. So anyway, Hades let him take Eurydice back, but there was one condition." He turned to her, as if asking a question.

"He couldn't look behind himself on the way out," she said sadly, remembering the next part.

"Uh-huh. And as he was about to get out, he felt a sudden need to take a look at Eurydice." He fell silent, seemingly deep in thought. Isabella peered over at him, in curiosity.

"I've always felt kinda sorry for him, you know," he finally said.

"You mean...?" Isabella didn't understand what he had in mind.

"After all that time, it must have been extremely hard for him not to glance at her once in a while... He must have been so happy he found her!" explained Phineas.

"Yeah, it was really cruel..." Isabella admitted. "Maybe Hades just knew Orpheus wouldn't be able to keep himself?" She glanced at him.

"What I'm trying to say is, how could anyone forbid you from looking at the person you love?" Phineas said, and their eyes met.

They gazed at each other for a couple of seconds. The gesture was so obvious, so meaningful, yet too subtle to cause any further thoughts.

Isabella broke the silence. "Tell me how it ended."

"Not very happily... Orpheus spent the rest of his life just wandering around and singing sad songs. There are a couple of versions of the myth explaining how he died. Either way, after his death, the muses placed the lyre in the sky."

They both turned their gaze to the constellation again, unknowingly sharing the same thoughts. There wasn't another moment throughout the night when they wanted just to take each other's hand and feel the warmth more than now.

"Thank you for the story, Phineas," Isabella said, her voice almost inaudible.

"My pleasure," he replied. "Is it less scary, now when you know something about it?"

He was smiling; she couldn't exactly see it, yet she heard it in the tone of his voice.

"Uh-huh, definitely." She smiled as well. Of course - it was less scary ever since she had him beside her; but now even less so.

She closed her eyes, promising to herself it was just for a moment.

Meanwhile, Phineas was having an intense internal discussion with himself. He's been struggling with resisting the desire to stroke Isabella's hair or cheek, or grab her hand ever since she had lain down beside him. It was this special, intimate atmosphere, that made him feel she might actually not mind. Weird things tend to happen to people at night...

He finally turned to lie on his side and took a breath to ask her something; only to notice she finally fell asleep. His heart melted instantly - she looked so innocent and defenseless... Her eyes were closed, a couple of strands of hair seemed to be tickling her face. Her breaths were steady, even and calm.

Phineas involuntarily reached out his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling. Not being able to help it, he brushed his thumb against her cheek gently. It was such a pleasant feeling. Her skin was soft and warm...

Phineas knew he would be in a very difficult situation if she woke up now; and yet, he kept stroking her cheek slowly, wishing he had the courage to do it when she was awake.

He scooted closer to her, wanting to give her a quick peck on the forehead. However, he stopped when he was just an inch away, as a sudden thought occurred to him. What if she didn't like it? He shouldn't just use the fact she was unconscious to do whatever he wanted... Besides, if he was ever to kiss her, he wanted her to know. He wanted to see her reaction. Her look as he would lean in, her first words after he would kiss her... Reluctantly, he moved back to his previous position.

He touched her cheek just once more, intending to remember this adorable feeling. Her mouth curved into a slight smile this time, making him instantly take his hand back. She sighed silently in her sleep.

Phineas gradually felt exhaustion take over. He took one last look at Isabella before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Isabella," he mumbled, not caring she couldn't hear it. "We should do this more often."

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	37. Stay

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews to Dreadwing216, Sabrina Kelly, FrostyJudge, MarieFlynn and Rorscarch! You rock, guys!  
Hope you all enjoy this one!  
I don't own ****_Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Isabella put her bag on the floor, as she looked around Candace's room, which was just as pink as always; even though the owner didn't use it anymore. She would have never supposed she would once live here!

When her mother first told her that she and Isabella's Dad would have to leave the town for a couple of days, Isabella thought it would be a nice challenge to deal with all everyday stuff on her own. Little did she know her Mom had come up with a better solution. "Of course I could leave you alone, you're almost an adult after all! But living with Linda and her family will make it much easier for you, and I will be much calmer," she claimed.

So on Tuesday, she didn't return home, but went straight to the Flynn-Fletchers' with Phineas and Ferb. All she had to do was bring the most important stuff from home.

Linda and Lawrence were lovely people and welcomed her with open arms, as usual. After knowing them for so many years, she could really feel at home with them, because they treated her just like a really close family friend (who she actually was).

She still laughed to herself every time she realised she was now living with Phineas _in the same house_. Well, and with his parents and Ferb. And just for five days. But those were just insignificant details! What mattered was that she was able to see Phineas for almost the entire day - walk past him in the house, talk to him at school, study together in the evenings - and it would last for the next couple of days. What a wonderful prospect.

Meanwhile, Phineas was happy to have her around; for him, everything was always more fun with his friends by his side, definitely with her (he had admitted to himself he didn't treat her as just a friend anyway). It was also interesting to see Isabella in situations in which he didn't usually find her - such as brushing her hair before going to sleep or bursting into his and Ferb's room and telling them goodnight. She also got up earlier than the boys, having more stuff to do before going out, so she always woke them up; this was definitely one of his favourite parts of the day. Or the funniest - depended if Isabella decided to shake them gently, or yell: "What a wonderful day it is!", then laugh at their petrified expressions.

The days were passing happily, but also very quickly. Before Isabella knew it, it was Friday morning, the day before her parents' return.

Isabella was just drying her hair in Candace's room, when Phineas walked in. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was ruffled (what a fantastic view), but his face already had a vigorous expression.

"Hey Isabella!" he greeted her, standing beside her.

"Hi Phineas, what'cha doin'?" She grinned, saying her signature catchphrase for probably the millionth time.

"Mom just told me Candace will visit us for the weekend. Cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen her for so long..." Isabella admitted. Besides, she had wanted to ask her one thing for some time, and this would be a great opportunity.

"Watch out!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing the hairdryer at his face; his eyes went wide as he was completely unprepared for being attacked with warm air, causing them both to laugh. Isabella smiled to herself; there was no such thing as to many silly jokes with Phineas.

"Anyway, I gotta go or Ferb's gonna take the shower," he said. Since Isabella had moved in, the bathroom schedule was carefully planned and, needless to say, jam-packed.

"Okay. See ya!"

"See ya," he said and left.

When he walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs, Isabella was already sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. He noticed her with a slight smile, as always. He really enjoyed seeing her in everyday situations. Eating breakfast with her or coming back together to the same house were things he could easily get used to; and he was going to miss them after she would be gone.

Isabella smiled back at her friend. He sat next to her, and the scent of his shampoo wafted in the air. There was something endearing in doing everything together - even if it was just munching cereal with an unconscious expression while listening to his vibrant talk. She reached out and fixed his hood almost involuntarily, to which he reacted with a small smile.

Soon, Ferb joined them, and the three finished their breakfast, then left for school.

After returning home that afternoon, they found Linda and Lawrence chatting lively with Candace in the living room.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she saw her brothers and Isabella, and stood up to hug them. To the latter, she whispered, "I can see you've already moved in?" Candace winked at the girl.

"What did you think? I burst in as soon as you left," Isabella whispered back and the two laughed.

"Is... Amanda with you?" Phineas asked, looking around. He really adored his little niece.

"This time she stayed with Jeremy," replied Candace. "I have to be enough for you!" She laughed.

"I'm _always_ happy to see my fantastic sister," he grinned, bantering with her.

Candace smiled broadly. "Seriously though, it's great to see you two," she said warmly. "And you too, Isabella!"

The three replied it was awesome to finally see her too, and sat at the table. Throughout the evening, they kept talking about Candace's college, her family life, Phineas', Ferb's, and Isabella's high school and all those little details the family needed to catch up on. Still, Isabella hoped to find some time to talk to Candace face to face.

An opportunity occurred when Linda decided to serve dessert, and called all the men to help, as Candace was exhausted after her journey, and Isabella was their guest. Besides, somebody had to keep her company.

Linda, Lawrence, and the boys finally left the room.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Candace asked Isabella, who made a dumbfounded expression. "Am I right? You look like you do."

"Actually, yes, I..." started Isabella. "I just thought you could give me some advice." She folded her hands on the table.

"Sure," replied Candace, encouraging her to let it out.

"It's just... You know what it's like." She lowered her voice, glancing in the direction of the kitchen. "Phineas, Phineas, Phineas. It would be so wonderful to be in a relationship... But I'm wondering. Maybe, just maybe... it's time to let it go? Most people my age have boyfriends and girlfriends, and then there's me. With my entire life spent on crushing on a guy who doesn't notice." She sighed. "And I'm asking for your opinion because you know him. You can tell me if I should keep waiting."

Candace nodded, and kept silent for a while, as if forming an answer in her mind. Finally, she spoke up.

"All right. First of all, I... wouldn't like you to think I should decide for you. Yes, I know him, but it's up to you to decide, Isabella." She smiled. "That being said... do you want to be in a relationship just because some of your peers are?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's stupid, of course... I just... see all those happy couples and think... Why can't I have it too? And I hate to think that the answer is obvious. I could choose someone else and be as happy as those people."

"Isabella, no offense..."

"Yes?"

"You know you're just trying to convince yourself?" Candace asked softly.

Isabella sighed deeply.

"Yes, I know. I can't just 'choose' someone else. Heart is heart, and it's hard to control. Besides, I don't want to choose anyone else."

"Exactly." Candace smiled. "You're a wise girl Isabella, don't let doubt make you come to unreasonable conclusions."

"Thanks, Candace." Isabella returned the smile, thought it was a bit weaker.

"You're welcome."

"But do you think... I may have a chance?"

"A really big one, I'd say!" Candace said certainly.

"Really?" Isabella raised her eyebrows.

"Uh-huh. I've-"

"Hey, what's up?" They were interrupted by Phineas standing at the door.

"Girl talk." Candace grinned at her brother.

"Just a lighthearted conversation?"

"Nope. Serious women stuff," Candace said half-seriously, half-playfully.

"Like what? If I may ask."

Candace sent a questioning look at Isabella, encouraging her to say it. She didn't want to say too much, it was better for the girl to choose what to reveal.

"Like the appropriate age to begin a relationship, and if it's ever too late for one," said Isabella.

"Oh, I see," he said. "Why would it be, actually?" he asked, referring to their topic. "It depends on the person... And almost any age may be appropriate if you're not forcing yourself."

"Do you feel any pressure because of not being with anyone?" Candace asked curiously.

Phineas was surprised with the question, but he didn't have anything to hide from his sister or Isabella.

"I don't know... Even if I did, I wouldn't be with anyone just for the sake of being with someone. It would be unfair... of them, of me, of the people I care about more..." he said, shooting a quick, almost unnoticeable glance at Isabella.

"I agree," Isabella said quietly.

Suddenly, Linda called Phineas from the kitchen.

"I'll be back soon," he said quickly and walked off.

There was a moment of silence, during which Candace observed Isabella with a smile.

"I think he answered your question better than me."

"He said something about the people he cares about more," said Isabella, as it caught her attention.

"Yes."

"It sounded like he was talking about a girl," Isabella said sadly. "I'm not sure I'd like to know who he meant."

"Wouldn't you?" Candace asked with a trace of a giggle in her voice. "Because I'm pretty sure he meant you."

"I don't know," Isabella said uncertainly.

"You two should talk it over," decided Candace.

Isabella's hesitation was more than apparent.

"I'm serious! You could at least get to know his point of view," convinced Candace.

"Maybe..."

"When he comes back, I'll think of an excuse to leave and give you the opportunity to talk. I can hold the family in the kitchen. Yes or no?" offered Candace.

Isabella's brows furrowed; she seemed to have made a decision.

"What the heck, all right." Her face lit up. "Candace?"

"Yeah?"

"You're awesome." Isabella grinned. "Awesome, awesome, awesome."

"Thanks." The young woman chuckled and returned the smile. "I think he's coming."

She was right; a moment later, Phineas came in.

"So, I'm back," he said, and leaned against the doorframe again.

"Oh my goodness, I think it's time to finally stretch my old, squeaky joints," said Candace and stood up. "But you can continue the conversation with Phineas?"

"Sure!" Isabella smirked at Candace's "smooth" excuse.

"Cool! I'll leave you two alone then!" she announced jauntily.

Phineas watched his sister walk out with surprise.

"Didn't I disturb you?" he asked.

"No, not at all! Come on, sit," she encouraged him. He took the seat next to her.

"How did you come to such a serious conversation at all?"

"Ah, you know, life," said Isabella, as always mentally facepalming herself at her ambiguous answers.

"I understand. I... actually didn't plan it... but since the topic was somehow brought up... Could you bear one more serious conversation?" he asked, looking at her steadily.

Isabella felt something similar to a punch in the stomach.

"Yes," she replied, barely hearing her voice.

He sighed, and then chuckled.

"All right... It seemed a lot easier until you really said it."

Isabella had tens of assumptions as to what he could mean, but decided not to build up her hopes.

"No worries, just say it," she said softly.

Phineas looked at his best friend, not believing what he was intending to do. After so many years of being friends... Was there a chance for it to become something more? He pulled himself together. It was going to be the boldest way to seize the day in his entire life.

"It's not that..." He sighed. "I'm just being stupid, sorry." He looked at her finally. He wanted to see her reaction.

"I just wanted to tell you... During the last few days... It was great to see you so often, and doing all that ordinary stuff with you made it a whole lot better."

Isabella's eyes widened. She barely felt her heart, so fast was it beating.

"What I'm trying to say is..." he continued. "Isn't this what being together is all about? About being happy to do anything together? Because if it is, then I can't imagine myself doing that with nobody but you," he finally finished.

There were a couple seconds of silence. Eventually, still not saying anything, Isabella embraced Phineas tight, for it was hard for her to express everything in words. Phineas. Finally. She felt his heart beating fast, but gradually calming down; he knew he needn't be worried anymore.

After some time, he released the embrace to look at her. Her smile was loving, wide and sincere; he'd never seen her with such an expression.

He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her a bit closer.

"Could I...?"

"You always could."

He leaned in and slowly, to remember every fraction of a second of the moment, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Isabella wasn't sure what to focus on. It was an explosion of all the most beautiful feelings she'd ever experienced. One moment she felt his warm lips, and the other she had her hand in his hair, and his arm around her shoulders. And of course this feeling, this wonderful feeling that made her realise how much she had really longed for this kind of fondness from him. Her mind wasn't able to process all these feelings at once, and kept hitting her with new and newer waves of happiness.

Finally, they broke the kiss, but there were a couple of seconds before they opened their eyes.

"Phineas..." Isabella said quietly.

With this one word, she expressed everything.

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**  
 **ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	38. Drenched

**A/N: Hey! Huge thanks to FrostyJudge, Dreadwing216, Rebb R-001 and my No. 1 Reader for the reviews!**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this one!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Eventually, it had to come. Yet she still wasn't really ready. It was the last day of summer. But even despite the fact it was evening, the sun still shone, weaving between the clouds, not wanting to finish the summer yet.

The gang started to say goodbye to one another and walk off in their own directions after the day full of laughter and fun time together. Phineas and Ferb never ceased to amaze them with their ways to celebrate the end of summer.

Yet after a couple of hours of fun, there always came nostalgia. The end of summer meant having to become a bit more serious again, putting innocent laughter and carefree time aside.

These were Isabella's thoughts as she stood beside Phineas, who was waving to Buford and Baljeet disappearing behind the gate. With their departure, the backyard became quieter. It was never the same with some of the group absent.

 _Funny,_ thought Isabella. _I wonder if it's the same when I leave._

She finally tapped Phineas on the shoulder, intending to ask him something.

"Yes, Isabella?" he asked, not turning around, still staring into the space.

She raised her eyebrows at how he recognised her, and a small smile came to her face.

"Can I... stay for a while longer?" she asked. "I don't really feel like going back to an empty house."

"Oh... sure! You needn't even ask." He smiled. "I like it when you guys don't leave all at once."

Isabella smiled, then looked up, at the sky. "Unless it gets cloudy, there will be a lovely sunset."

She doubted she will ever lose the habit of dropping little hints on him; she was doing it practically involuntarily.

"Yeah." He nodded. "You wanna watch?" he suggested. "Fun is fun, but sometimes, it's good to just sit and relax for a while."

"Sure! That's a great idea," she agreed excitedly. It's a pity she didn't know how much such a proposal meant from him. After all, he wasn't the kind of person who simply sits and does nothing. If he was to enjoy it, it had to be an extraordinary situation.

"I'll go get the deckchairs, be right back." He walked off. On his way, he came across Ferb, who sent him a questioning look.

"We just wanted to..." he started uncertainly. "Um... listen, I don't mean to-" he started explaining himself, only to be interrupted by his brother.

"I'm already not here," Ferb replied calmly, with understanding, and walked off into the house, Phineas sending him a grateful smile.

He returned to Isabella, and opened the deckchairs. The two sat down in silence, watching as the last hours of summer were ruthlessly fading into oblivion. Oblivion? No, this wasn't the right word. They couldn't count all the memories they collected through the years. They could never forget such wonderful things.

"I don't like it," Isabella stated out of the blue.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"It's just..." she started. "No matter how awesome and crazy things we do over the summer... The last day is always melancholic."

"That's the way you see it?" He seemed surprised.

"Don't you?" she asked curiously.

"No." He smiled. "You know me... I already can't wait for the next one."

"I know, me too," she agreed. "What I mean is... Out of all ends in the world, the end of summer always seems the saddest."

"Why?" he asked. After a while, looking at the cloudy sky, he added, "So much for our sunset. But it doesn't matter." He didn't want her to go yet.

 _Why? Because it means having less time in your company, and that I spent another summer trying to get your attention. And failed,_ thought Isabella.

"Summer reminds me of too many memorable things not to regret its end," she admitted. That was also true.

"I'll take care so that you have things to remember from this school year as well then." He chuckled.

It was just a joke, but it was so sweet; just the Phineas way. "I'll hold you to your word." She grinned.

"I take it as a challenge."

They fell silent again. Phineas glanced at her every now and then. It felt special to end the summer in her company. After all it was her, out of all his friends, who always managed to make this time even more unique. Each member of the gang always gave their hundred percent, but Isabella seemed to give even more; he was sure it would be her absence that he would experience the most.

"But this year, it's also different," Isabella broke the silence again.

"Yes?" Phineas asked. It seemed like she needed to make a couple of confessions. If she wanted to open up, he was as willing as could be to listen.

"This summer we had our eighteenth birthdays after all." She sighed. "It feels like our childhoods are finished for good as soon as this summer ends. I mean," she straightened up her statement, "we haven't been kids for a long time now, but... You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," he confirmed. "But hey, growing up doesn't mean getting all serious and straight-faced. Just hold on to me." He laughed quietly. "I am still a hopeless child inside."

"I definitely will," she said playfully.

In a short time, he managed to cheer her up. With his short, optimistic remarks, he reminded her in his most endearing way that he would be there for her. The only thing that kept bothering her was another summer spent on fruitless attempts of making him notice her. At some point, she would have to take a decided step, or she will go out of her mind. But that feeling she had already gotten used to; what mattered was that he managed to help rid her of that melancholy.

The sky clouded over completely, and they heard a rumble somewhere in the distance.

"It's nothing," said Isabella, hoping Phineas wouldn't suggest going into the house. It was good here.

"Sure," he replied, much to her contentment.

The first droplets fell, hitting the grass and them, splashing on their heads and legs.

"Still nothing," Isabella said through slight laughter.

"Did I say anything?" He acted as if it wasn't starting to rain more and more heavily.

In the next two minutes, the rain transformed into a literal downpour, completely drenching their clothes and hair.

"Phineas?" Isabella raised her voice a little, to be heard over the sound of the rain.

"Yes?"

"I officially couldn't care less!" She laughed.

"Do you see anything that we should care about?" He said, wiping water from his face, with obviously rather weak results. "Because I don't!"

He looked at her giggling at his statement. Apparently, she became more cheerful after getting a couple of things off her chest. She was laughing and enjoying herself, looking twice as cute with her hair stuck chaotically about her face, raindrops dripping from her chin. She was purely having fun of their absurd situation; after all, if they wanted, they could simply go inside and have warm tea. Yet neither of them made a single move. It was fun, so why end it?

On the other hand, Isabella was at the same time struggling to remain still in her deckchair. Phineas was sitting next to her, with his classic, wide, infectious smile. His hair was entirely wet, and his clothes probably had soaked up a couple of liters of water now. He looked so disarming, she could literally wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, laughing with love. The funny part was, unbeknownst to her, he was having the same thought.

It would be such a wonderful way to finish the summer. And Isabella's problem was, in certain circumstances, she tended to believe that the most improbable scenarios could take place for real. Circumstances like sitting outside in the rain, laughing, just the two of them. Why did rain have to create such an atmosphere? She had to turn her gaze away from the smiling boy, or the situation would get out of control, she could swear.

And yet, she was in a great mood. There was something so unbelievable in their state, that it was actually hilarious. She didn't even care about the rain anymore; to be honest, after such a hot day spent in the burning sun, it was more of a relief than a nuisance.

She glanced at him once again, only to notice he hadn't taken his eyes off her. That was enough. Her joyful mood, along with the (you had to admit) romantic atmosphere, as well as his endearing smile, made her make up her mind. If not today, then never. She was going to finally do what she had been longing to do for so many years. Just not now, not immediately. She needed to get herself together. But she _was going_ to do it. It was decided. Her heart sped up.

Easier said than done. It had always been easy to imagine all the possible variations of their first kiss, but it had always been assuming he felt the same, and was willing to share it as well. Now, she was going to have to handle the situation herself, and be prepared for every consequence. But she wasn't backing up. Not today. Not again.

Should she say it in the simplest way possible? Or maybe make a small suggestion, to check out his reaction...? Yeah, like that was going to work. If he hadn't been getting her hints all along, she had to give up on the idea of being subtle.

She was suddenly hit by how crazy what she wanted to do was. Why did she even think of that? No, it was _decided_. No time for doubts. This moment was just as good as any other. She decided not to wait for appropriate opportunities for herself, but create them instead.

But what to say? It seemed like the best way would be confessing honestly and without beating around the bush. So all she had to do was gather her courage and say it. It was probably just a couple of words, after which everything might change. Just a couple of words.

One could only imagine how Phineas would react if he knew what was going on in her mind. Instead, he was just sitting calmly next to her, completely anaware of her complex thought process.

 _Remember Isabella, whatever you want to do, you make the rules!_ she kept repeating to herself. _You won't forgive yourself if you waste this opportunity._

She took another (probably like the tenth) deep breath, preparing to break the silence. For some time, the only audible thing was the sound of rain and the rustle of leaves, agitated by the bombardment of the raindrops.

"Phineas?" she asked quietly. There was no turning back now.

"Yes?"

"What would you say if I kissed you right now?" Isabella's heart was beating like crazy. She said it. She said it! It felt surprisingly relieving. Even more than that. It felt great!

Phineas blinked, keeping silent for a second, making sure he didn't mishear anything. Seeing her gaze still fixed on him, he was now certain she had asked it seriously.

"I... don't think I would be able to say anything at all," he replied, a playful smile coming to his face.

She made a dumbfounded face, so he decided to explain.

"What I mean is... I think I would be speechless." He tilted his head curiously. "You?"

"What me?" she said, wondering if she should already be throwing herself at him with happiness or to let him elaborate.

"What would you say if I kissed you?"

"Oh, no no no, it is me who's asking such questions here," she said with a giggle, gesturing lively and standing up from the deckchair.

"As you wish," he said with a chuckle, and stood up before her.

The next second, they were embracing each other's wet shoulders, running their fingers through each other's drenched hair, sharing the best bathed-in-the-rain kiss ever.

 **Thanks for reading and please review, it means incredibly much! :)  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


	39. Morning

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story for so long! It's just, the chapters here are now quite longer than they used to be, so it obviously takes more time to think of a plot and write them. Anyway. Thanks a lot to Sabrina Kelly, Rebb R-001, FrostyJudge, brieme33, MarieFlynn, my No. 1 Reader, Rorscarch, EnergeticBullet, and the amazing Guest (thank you so much for taking your time to leave all those reviews; they made me so glad!). Whoa, that's a lot of people; you guys are seriously awesome.**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one (it's my tribute to lazy weekend mornings)!**  
 **I don't own** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **.**

Isabella slowly opened her eyes. Was it morning already? It felt like just a short while ago she had thrown herself on the bed, hoping to finally let this exhausting week slip into oblivion. She took a glance at the curtains; they provided cozy shade for the room, but even despite this, she could see it was undeniably morning. Good. She had had such a good night's sleep, which didn't happen often. What's more, it was Saturday. _Saturday_. Nobody had to hurry anywhere; she could keep lying there, without reproaching herself about not being up yet.

She rolled lazily over, and closed her eyes again, letting the reality slowly reach all her senses. The sun shone through her eyelids; she definitely wasn't going to be able to steal a couple more minutes of sleep. But she could at least enjoy the perfect peace and silence. In the house, she could only hear the barely audible ticking of the wall clock, but she didn't even bother checking the time. From outside, there came the muffled rumble of distant traffic; the city was already pulsating with life, unlike their house. Fortunately.

Isabella rolled over again. Judging by the intrusive rays of sunshine, it was going to be a nice, warm day. She sighed in contentment, wrapping herself tighter in the soft duvet; a couple of strands of her hair fell to her face. She was warm and comfortable; it was so perfect... Wait, no, not yet. She opened her eyes, and obviously saw Phineas lying before her, asleep, facing her. It had been months since they got married, and yet she still experienced this slight aflutter feeling every time she woke up next to him. Isabella smiled, seeing the beloved face, and scooted closer to him. Cautiously, not to wake him up, she slid her arm under his back, nestling herself into a comfortable position, and rested her head on his arm. Now. Now it was perfect.

She could feel his long, steady breaths, a little calmer than her own, as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. Her eyelids involuntarily shut, and she moved her hand to his warm cheek. Nothing was going to make her get up now.

Isabella wan't sure how long she spent like this; it might have been ten minutes, or half an hour. Maybe she had even passed out for a while? Either way, she opened her eyes suddenly as she felt a light peck on her lips.

"Hey, Izzy," Phineas said in a husky voice, gently brushing his fingers through her black, warm hair.

"Hi," she replied quietly into his cheek, then let out a long breath.

Phineas looked at his wife with an endearing smile. Was there anything better than waking up with her close to him? He didn't think so. He loved holding her, feeling the weight of her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his cheek. Especially in the mornings, her smile was even cuter, as she still had this little absent-minded expression. And, without makeup, he could see every tiny freckle on her face, each of her eyelashes. He adored her this way; with her hair ruffled, and the seams of her pillow imprinted on her skin. As he grew up, he learned to appreciate such small things and to take delight in them. Now, he wouldn't exchange them for anything.

They lay like this for another while, just enjoying each other's warmth, slowly brushing their fingers against each other's arms, and doing other small, yet loving gestures. It was a pity they didn't get to spend time like this more often. Or was it? Because on the other hand, this way they savored these moments more; they embedded themselves much deeper into their memory, and were more pleasant to relive.

But nothing lasts forever. Finally, after some time, they felt they should really get up. But of course, it didn't have to mean the end of their peaceful morning; not at all. It was all going to be as slow and lazy as it had been up until now.

"What do you think of making ourselves some coffee?" Phineas suggested quietly.

A dreamy smile graced Isabella's features.

"Awesome..." she replied lazily. However, they remained in bed for another five minutes, neither of them making the smallest move. Isabella chuckled quietly.

"So... shall we? I guess we have to get up eventually."

"Uh-huh..." murmured Phineas.

Finally, they started unwrapping themselves from around each other (with absolutely no hurry), stretching their arms, yawning, and rubbing their eyes. After a while, they both entered the kitchen, shuffling their slippers, and split up (which felt a bit weird after lying for so long together), looking for coffee and other things for breakfast.

Phineas opened one of the cupboards, and took out a packet of coffee. The scent instantly wafted through the air, completing the atmosphere of the morning. He then looked for the cups and, having found all that he needed, he turned the coffeemaker on, occupying himself with the task. However, he kept glancing at Isabella every once in a while, with a still fresh memory of cuddling with her in his mind.

Meanwhile, she perused one of the drawers, and pulled out a huge packet of cookies.

"Look what I've got," she said and showed them to Phineas with a tempting look, then laughed purely at herself, and proceeded to put the cookies into a cake tin.

Having finished, Isabella stood next to him, observing the humming coffeemaker. Phineas turned around to face her and took a small step forward. She placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently, meanwhile Phineas delicately cupped her face. The couple stood there, gazing into each other's sleepy, but smiling eyes.

"Today has been so perfect. I love you," Phineas said without any reason. Or not. The reason was that he loved her; it was enough to confess it, why would he need something more?

"I love you too," Isabella said with her usual, broad smile, which he returned. Still grinning, the two leaned into a long, slow kiss, letting the moment last and last, prolonging it as much as possible... Time slowed even more as they got lost in their kiss; as if it wanted to let them live every sweet second more carefully.

They let each other go a moment after they heard a ding of the coffeemaker. Isabella stood, leaning against the kitchen counter, and watched as Phineas finished preparing their coffees. Finally, having taken the two cups and the cake tin, they walked over to the counter, putting all their stuff on it and sat on the high swivel chairs.

Isabella took her warm cup, and smelled the coffee, her eyes closed. After all those years, this scent reminded her only of these mornings with Phineas, especially during the first months of their marriage, when she had never been able to stop being amazed by the fact they could now do everything together. For some reason, that was the thing that had fallen the deepest into her memory. They would wake up together and go on with their day, and she would always be equally delighted about it. Those times were one of a kind...

Isabella took one cookie and munched it quietly. She started wondering as she noticed one peculiar thing - mornings had their very special atmosphere; just like, for instance, evenings or dusks. Yet during mornings, she felt something completely different. They were... fresh, slowly embracing you with colours, sounds and smells. The colour of the rising sun, the sound of the humming coffeemaker, the smell of sugary cookies, the touch of chilly, fresh air on your skin... Everything was twice as perceivable as usual, sharper; and each small gesture was... different. More intimate, more natural, more meaningful... If one was carefree enough not to pay attention to the time, such mornings were guaranteed to turn into magical moments, as if outside time.

Unbeknownst to Isabella, Phineas was sharing the same thoughts, as he loved this time as well. Every morning was yet another beginning; time to enjoy and appreciate a new chance before the day fully started. Time to allow the surroundings to fill you up with energy and positivity; as well as understanding that new days weren't against you, no matter what it seemed - they were calling you, waiting for your reaction. These were Phineas' thoughts as he took a sip of his coffee, letting the warmth spread through his body; so fitting to this pleasant feeling he was experiencing in such moments.

In their busy lives, moments of calm were rare, to say the least. Granted, they didn't need them often; but whenever they happened... It was a great change. Calmness was hard to describe, once you truly experienced it. What is it, really? It's freeing your mind of all the unnecessary things; it's looking at the sun's rays on the wall and taking a moment to admire them. It's hearing music in the silence, feeling you belong to the place you are. It's feeling the presence of the person who you trust and love. Knowing that no matter what happens later in the day, now you're here, and it makes you happy. What's more, for a while, there is no rest of the day. It's just here and now.

And so Phineas and Isabella sat there, their fingers intertwined, calm, letting the time slip by unnoticed, lightheartedly allowing it to pass and pass. They would never regret spending the time on nothing, as long as it was with each other. Sip after sip, cookie after cookie...

At one point, they will have to ask each other, "Are you ready to face the new day?" But this moment is not now. Now, they can still take one more glance at each other, share one more kiss, or spend one more minute doing nothing in particular. Discovering beauty in the simple things.

Sip after sip...

Cookie after cookie.

 **Thanks for reading and please review!  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


End file.
